Persona III: Night God
by Skyguy626
Summary: Death is not a hunter unbeknownst to its prey, one is always aware that it lies in wait. Though life is merely a journey to the grave, it must not be undertaken without hope. Only then will a traveler's story live on, cherished by those who bid him farewell.
1. Chapter 01: Tatsumi Port Island

**Greetings, one and all, welcome to my new story and the first chapter of Persona III: Night God. I hope your going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it. As always, I don't own anything except my own OC's. Now on to the story, shall we?**

* * *

 _Time never waits._

 _It delivers all equally to the same end._

 _You, who wish to safeguard the future,_

 _however limited it may be..._

 _You will be given one year;_

 _go forth without falter,_

 _with your heart as your guide..._

* * *

Sun [05/04] - Evening

Inside the New City passenger train 'Anehazuru', "Due to a malfunction in the switching system, today's rail schedule has been greatly altered. We apologize to any customers who were in a hurry. The next stop is Iwatodai.", an announcement spoke over the speakers.

A tall young woman with an hourglass figure, her eyes were golden in color and she had long, blue hair. Her outfit consisted of a black cardigan over a white dress shirt. A long tie loosely dangles around her neck, its design alternating between pure white. On her lower body she wears a red miniskirt and mid-sized black boots with platform heels and red laces.

She was sitting with her legs crossed, looking out of the window looking in the night sky, the moon shining brightly in the sky.

After some time, the train rolled into the station. The station entrance is buzzing with activity. "Iwatodai. This is the final train bound for Tatsumi Port Island. Please take care to board before our departure." an announcement spoke.

Sliding her dufflebag over her shoulder, stepping through the doors, looking on the clock of her phone, seeing that the time was 23:59. _"Almost time..."_ , she thought, as she watched the time spring to 00:00.

The atmosphere changed, the moon assumed a sickly green glow, bathing the night sky, and the buildings in its green color. Puddles akin to blood pools form in random surfaces as well, even if there were not puddles there before. All electrical appliances cease to function.

 _"I better get going, or else I would be even later if they show up..."_ , she thought, looking at a pamphlet, reading 'Iwatodai Dormitory Move-in Guide'. Out of the corner of his eye, she saw movement, _"Is it them?"_

Turning around, she saw that it was a young man with dark blue hair unkempt at the front, his bangs covering his the right one of his blue eyes and a light build, being shorter than average. He is often shown with his hands in his pockets (except when holding weapons), leaning slightly back. He frequently listens to his earphones. He was dressed in a light gray double-breasted jacket, dark pants, and a khaki turtleneck sweater, along with clip-on earphones and a neck-strap mp3 player.

"Your late too huh?", the girl said sounding rather relieved, noticing a similar pamphlet as her own in the boys hand, "Oh, are you heading for the Iwatodai dorm too?"

The boy with earphones nodded as he headed out of the station, making their way through the city. "My name is Mikoa Yagami, nice to meet you.", the girl named Mikoa introduced herself, but the boy with earphones didn't directly respond.

After some time, he finally said, "Minato Yuki."

"Oh, so you can talk!", Mikoa responded with a smile, _"He doesn't seem to notice the changed atmosphere..."_ , she thought as she looked at the coffin-like objects lining the deserted city.

* * *

After a walk, the two found themselves outside the dorm room mentioned in the admission pamphlet, Iwatodai dorm. Walking inside, no lights were on. As Mikoa looked around for someone, Minato seemed frozen in place.

"Hallo? Is someone here?", Mikoa called, but no answer came, "Well that is just weird."

"I'm used to it.", Minato muttered.

A almost tangible silence filled the eerie air, until a voice spoke up, neither belonging to Minato or Mikoa, "...Who's there!?"

From the staircase, a girl with neck-length light brown hair and brown eyes appeared. She was dressed in a pink sweater jacket, a loose red ribbon, a black mini skirt, black stockings with white lines, and a heart-shaped white choker, she also wears two black straps on her right leg with a beige gun holster, surprisingly containing what looked like a gun.

"How can you be... But it's!... Don't tell me..." the girl said, holding on to something that looks like a gun.

 _"Is she going to... I could use Aphrodite.."_ , Mikoa thought, taking a defensive position, just when another voice shouted to tell the first girl to wait, it was then that the lights turned on again.

They were joined by a girl with long vivid red hair covering her left eye. Her eyes were of the same vivid red. She was also wearing a white blouse with a big red ribbon, a black skirt and black knee-high high-heeled boots.

 _"Whoa... She is gorgeous..."_ , Mikoa thought, as they moved from the entrance to the lounge area.

"I didn't think you two would arrived so late.", the red haired girl said, "My name is Mitsuru Kirijo. I'm one of the students who live in this dorm."

"...Who's are they?", the girl in pink asked.

"They are transfer students. It was a last minute decision to assign them here.", Mitsuru explained, "They will eventually be moved to a room in the normal dorm. This is Yukari Takeba. She will be a junior this spring, just like you two."

"...Hi, I'm Yukari.", Yukari said meekly.

After introducing themselves, Mikoa had another question, "By the way, why do you have a gun?"

Yukari seemed surprised at her sudden question, "Huh? Um, well, it's sorta like a hobby... Well, not a hobby, but..."

"You know how it is these days... It's for self-defense.", Mitsuru suddenly joined in, "It's not a real gun, of course."

"Of course.", Minato said.

"It's getting late. Yuki, you'll find your room on the 2rd floor, Yagami you'll find your room on the 3rd floor. Your things should already be there. I suggest you tuck in for the night.", Mitsuru suggested.

"Oh... I'll show you the way. Follow me.", Yukari said as she led them to the stairs leading to the second floor.

* * *

The girl in pink led them to the furthest door on the second floor, which had a display with the name 'Minato Yuki' written on it. "This is it... Pretty easy to remember, huh?... Since it's right at the end of the hall. So, any questions?", Yukari asked.

"No, good night.", Minato said bluntly and went into his room, closing the door behind him.

The two girls made their way towards the 3rd floor, once again the furthest door down the hall. "Here is your room key.", Yukari said, handing it off.

"Thank you.", Mikoa said with a charming smile.

"Um... Can I ask you something?", Yukari said, looking hesitant for a moment, "On your way here from the station, was everything okay?"

"Aside from a handsome fellow blunette walking with me, everything was pretty normal for me.", Mikoa said.

"I see... Never mind, then. Well, I'd better get going...", Yukari said, "Um... I'm sure you still have other questions, but let's save them for later, okay? Good night."

"Good night!", Mikoa said, watching Yukari walk down the hall before turning into her own room.

* * *

Mon [6/4] - Morning

Mikoa was fast asleep, in her black t-shirt and gray slacks, snoring slighly until someone knocked on her room door. Letting out a groan, she sat up, "Who is it?", she said suppressing a yawn.

"It's Yukari. Are you awake?", Yukari's voice came from the other side.

"I am now...", she said suppressing another yawn getting up, stumbled to the door, unlocking it and saw an Yukari already dressed in her school uniform.

"Good morning. Did you sleep okay?", Yukari asked with a smile.

"So good I want to go back.", Mikoa said with a yawn as she prepared to do just that, crawling back under her covers.

"H-Hey come on, wake up already! Mitsuru-senpai asked me to take you to school.", Yukari said.

"Oh fine... Just give me a minute.", Mikoa groaned, getting up and closing the door before she went to get dressed.

After some time, the door opened to reveal Mikoa now dressed in the standard Gekkoukan uniform, black leggings, along with her usual boots.

"So... Are you ready to go?", Yukari asked.

Mikoa took a deep breath, before holding up her hand in a peace sign, "Totally!", she said with a wink.

"O-okay.", Yukari said, a little taken aback by the blunette's sudden mood swing, "Then let's go, Minato is waiting for us."

* * *

A little while later, the three teens board the New City passenger train 'Anehazuru' towards the school.

"We have to take the monorail to get there. Bet your last school wasn't like that, huh?", Yukari said as the train rode through a tunnel.

"Nothing like it.", Mikoa said after Minato decided to remain quite like he had been the entire time.

"This is my favorite part...", Yukari said turning to the window, just as the train exit the tunnel giving them a magnificent view over the ocean, "It almost makes you feel like you are gliding over the sea. Our stop is Port Island Station at the end of the line. From there, we walk. Have you ever heard of Tatsumi Port Island?"

"It's a man-made island. They build our school right in the middle.", Minato said suddenly, much to the others surprise, "What? I read lots of traveling guides."

* * *

When the trio arrived at Gekkoukan High, a magnificent white building which seemed to be build quite recently. Walking into the main hall, Yukari was greeted by multiple students.

"Well, here we are... Welcome to Gekkoukan High! You're gonna love it here!", Yukari said turning to the two, "You two okay from here, right? You should go see your homeroom teacher first. The Faculty Office is right there to the left. And that concludes the tour. Do you have any questions before I go?"

"Nope! We will go to the Faculty Office! Let's go Minato!", Mikoa said, grabbing Minato's arm and was about to drag him off.

"Hey... About last night... Don't tell anyone what you saw, okay?", Yukari asked and the two blunettes nodded before walking off.

* * *

"Here we are!", Mikoa said as the two stood in front of the Faculty Office.

"Please, let go off my arm. I enjoy my personal space.", Minato said annoyed, just as his fellow student opened the door and inside found a teacher, with short light brown hair that reach to her neck, and dark gray eyes. She was dressed in a white turtleneck-like collar shirt, a brown faculty work jacket, brown pants, and black high heel shoes.

"Oh, are you the new students? 11th grade, correct?", she asked as she flipped through the pages in a file, "Let's see... Minato Yuki... Wow, you've lived in a lot of different places... Let's see... In 1999... That was what, ten years ago? Your parents... I'm sorry... I've been so busy, I didn't have time to read this beforehand."

"It's alright ma'm.", Minato said, sounding not very interested.

"O-Okay... Uhm... Mikoa Yagami, that name seems fimiliar. Anyway I am Ms. Toriumi, I teach Composition. Welcome to our school.", Ms. Toriumi said.

"Nice to meet you!", Mikoa said cheerfully.

"Such enthusiasm! We could use more go-getters like you.", Ms Toriumi said, "Have you seen the classroom assignments? You are both in 2-F; that's my class. But first, we need to go to the auditorium. The Welcoming Ceremony will be starting soon. Follow me."

* * *

Not much later, the two were sitting in the auditorium listening to this schools principal, a short fat man. "As you begin the new school year, I like each of you to remember the proverb, 'If a job's worth doing, it's worth doing well.' When applied to student life, this means..." continues with his speech.

And as he continued to speak, Mikoa's attention began to waver as she began to listen whispers of students around her.

"... I heard we got two transfer students. Do you really think its THAT Mikoa Yagami?"

"Of course its that, Mikoa Yagami. How many smoking hot blunettes are there who's last name is written with the kanji for night and god.", another one whispered, I have seen her, too. She came to school with the other transfer and Yukari Takeba."

Suddenly they heard another voice speak of, this time belonging to a teacher, "I hear talking. I believe it's someone in Ms. Toriumi's class."

"Shhh! Be quiet! You're going to get me in trouble!", Ms Toriumi said.

* * *

Mon [6/4] - After School

When the first school day was over, Mikoa stood from her seat and was talking with Minato sitting behind her. As the two talked, they were distracted when another student spoke up, "What's up, dude and dudette!?"

Turning around they saw a young man with a dark buzzcut hair, grayish eyes and a goatee, he was taller than both Minato and Mikoa. Dressed in the uniform of Gekkoukan High, along with a blue collared shirt, a baseball cap, a silver necklace and a chain attached to his pants.

"Haha, you look like a deer in headlights.", the friendly student said.

"Who are you?", Minato asked plainly.

"Come on, don't be so standoffish! I'm Junpei Iori. Nice to meet ya.", the friendly student introduced himself, placing an arm around Minato.

"Personal space.", Minato said irritated.

"I transferred here when I was in 8th grade. I know how tough it is being the new kid...", Junpei explained, "So I thought I'd check up on you, make sure you weren't freaking out on your first day.", he added with a wink directed at Mikoa.

"At it again, huh?", the voice of Yukari said as the girl herself came walking up to them, "Honestly, is there any girl you wouldn't hit on? Did you ever think you might be bothering someone?"

"What? But, I was just being friendly.", Junpei said as he finally let go of Minato.

"No, you were mostly annoying.", Mikoa said, before turning to the girl in pink, "Some coincidence that we'd be in the same homeroom, huh?"

"Yeah, I know. Funny, huh?", Yukari said.

"Hilarious.", Minato said with a roll of his gray eyes.

"Um, hello? Did you forget I'm in this class too?", Junpei suddenly butted in, before once again leaning in to Minato, "Come on, lemme in on the fun! By the way, do you guys know each other? I heard you three came to school together this morning."

"Personal Space.", Minato said once again.

"Come on, Minato. One of the cutest girls of the entire school and the up and coming model Mikoa Yagami, walking side by side... The whole class was buzzing about them.", Junpei said with a smirk.

"Ugh... Could you just cut it out? I hate dealing with rumors like that.", Yukari suddenly jumped in, "I mean, I'm used to it, but they just got here, you know? Don't you feel bad, spreading rumors like that? Well, I have gotta go take care of some archery team stuff. Don't try anything funny, you got that, Junpei?", she said before walking out of class.

"What is she, your nanny?...", Junpei said, turning back to Mikoa and Minato, but noticed that the male blunette had managed to sneak away while Yukari and Junpei talked, "Where did he... Well, just to clear something up, I seriously didn't come over here to hit on you or anything. If you ever have a problem, you can tell your old pal Junpei about it!"

"Thanks.", Mikoa said with a slight smile.

"No prob! My door's always open. So to speak.", Junpei said as the two left class as well.

Outside of school, Mikoa and Junpei didn't caught any signs of Minato, so Junpei persuaded her into letting him walk her back to the dorms.

"Whoa, check out the jocks on their run.", Junpei noted, "Hey, did anyone tell you about the school clubs yet? Girls can join too, so why not do it if you're interested? You'd be joining as a new member, though, so you won't be able to apply for a little while."

"I don't know. I still have modeling work to do after school. But if I can squeeze in some time. I might pick up tennis again.", Mikoa said, as the two began to make small talk with Junpei while walking back to the dorm.

* * *

Mon [6/4] - Evening

That evening in the dormitory lounge, Minato and Yukari were already here, talking with an unfamiliar middle-aged man with dark brown eyes behind his glasses, long wavy brown hair, and a goatee. He wears a tan jacket over his brown turtleneck.

"Oh, she is back.", Yukari said.

"So, these are our new guest...", the sophisticated gentleman said, "Good evening. My name is Shuji Ikutsuki. I'm the Chairman of the Board for your school."

"It's nice to meet you.", Mikoa said friendly.

"And you as well, Miss Yagami. 'Ikutsuki'... Hard to say, isn't it? That's why I don't like introducing myself. Even I get tongue-tied sometimes.", Ikutsuki said, "I apologize for the confusion regarding your accommodations. However, it may take a while longer before you receive the proper room assignment. Is there anything you'd like to ask?"

"No, not really.", Minato said.

"I am fine as well, Mr Ikutsuki.", Mikoa said.

"Then, I hope you have a successful school year. Now, if you'll excuse me...", Ikutsuki said, "You must be tired from all the excitement. You should go to bed early. As they say, 'The early bird catches the bookworm'!... Please forgive the bad pun."

"You'll get used to his lame jokes.", Yukari said with an awkward smile.

* * *

Minato and Mikoa stood up and went to their respective room and tucking in for the night. As Mikoa laid in the dark, a familiar voice came to her, _"You do know that there is a camera in your room?"_

 _"I know. Do you know why they are recording me?"_ , Mikoa thought.

 _"No, but if it puts you to rest, they are also watching that Yuki boy."_ , the voice said, " _D_ _o you wish of me to take care of it?"_

 _"Not just yet. Lets just take a nap for now and see where it goes."_ , Mikoa thought as she rolled to her side, _"I doubt they are recording me sleeping for some weird fetish video."_ and with that, the blue haired girl fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

 **There ya go, the first chapter, hope you enjoyed it.** **Many thanks to everyone who reads this story, you beautiful bastards.**

 **Now for the naming of the Persona 3 Protagonist, I went with just Minato Yuki because it combines my favorite parts of his anime and manga names. As for the pairings... I got a pretty good idea but I would like to hear your opinion.**

 **For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	2. Chapter 02: Arcana Magician

**Greetings, one and all, welcome to the next chapter of Persona III: Night God. I hope your going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it, now on to the review.**

 **Blue Cipher: Hey, I resent that!... She is a blank face with blue hair and golden colored eyes. But seriously though, I mostly don't go into super much detail about faced unless its important to the story. But if you need an anime character to better imagine Mikoa... I guess a Junko Enoshima from D** **anganronpa with Erza Scarlet's haircut?**

 **Now on to the story, shall we?**

* * *

 **Thu [09/04] - Dark Hour**

After a long day of school and a quick modeling shoot, Mikoa had gone directly gone to her room and without taking off her clothes, she laid down on her bed and fell asleep. Mikoa never knew whether or not she had actually dropped off to sleep, all she knew was that, quite suddenly, she was awoken by a loud noise followed by a bang on her door.

"Wake up! Sorry, I'm coming in!", the voice of Yukari said, opening the door which Mikoa was sure she had locked, "I don't have time to explain. We have to get out of here, now!"

"Okay, I believe you.", Mikoa said, being glad she fell asleep in her casual clothes, as she and the girl in pink stepped outside the room where Minato was waiting for them.

"We need to hurry, we will leave through the back door!...", Yukari told them.

A beeping sound is heard, before they could hear Mitsuru's voice, "Takeba, do you read me!?"

"Y-Yes! I hear you!", Yukari said into an ear piece.

"Be careful! There's more than one enemy! The one we're fighting isn't the one Akihiko saw!", Mitsuru's voice said.

"What!? Alright, let's go to the roof.", Yukari said to the two others.

As the three passed a window near the stairs leading to the roof, Minato suddenly stopped. "The moon...", he muttered.

"Minato, what are you doing? We need to keep going or we could die.", Mikoa said, but the blunette didn't stop to stare at the eerily green moon.

"I don't really care.", Minato said before turning to look at the two girls before him, "Is dying that scary to you?..."

"How can you...", Yukari said just as something bangs against the entire building.

"Look, he is not thinking straight, now let's get moving!", Mikoa shouted grabbing the boy by his sleeve and dragging him along to the roof.

As they arrived outside, Yukari slammed the door shut before locking it. "I think we are safe for now.", but as she said that, a growl was heard in the distance.

The three looked to the edge of the roof to see a black and holding up a blue face mask peeking up before it was joined by multiple hands wielding swords. The entirety of the monster was composed of arms and hands. "You gotta be kidding me! It climbed up the wall!?", Yukari said surprised.

 _"Its one of them... But I never have seen one this big before."_ , Mikoa thought as the creature towered over them.

"That's the thing that attacked the dorm... We call them Shadows.", Yukari explained before realizing something, "O-Oh yes... I have to fight... I-I can summon mine... No problem...", she reached over to the holster on her leg and pulling the gun out and placing it at her forehead.

But before she could trigger it, one of the Shadow's hand slapped Yukari to the side, nearly knocking her into unconsciousness as she slid across the roof, the gun she was wielding slides near the foot of Minato.

With out a thought, the creature went after Yukari ignoring the male blunette, but found Mikoa standing in its way, "Don't think so." the female blunette growled as a floating card appeared in the pal of her hand, "Come forth, Aphrodite." Crushing the card, she was engulfed in blue flames as an slender woman with long golden blonde hair, clad in form fitting green armor with four golden wings.

The creature was startled for a second by the sudden appearance of the green clad woman, before charging forward launching its many arms at the woman, who evade the attack by floating to the side and countering with a bolt of lightning.

Striking the creature, and sending it sliding across the ground, Mikoa got a grin on her face as Aphrodite evades another attack and pierce it when she send feather from her wings at it, slicing off three of its many hands.

Aphrodite speeds towards the oncoming monster, slamming its heel straight against the head. But one of its many hands managed to grab her as Aphrodite struggles to break free.

 _"This isn't good..."_ , Mikoa thought as she heard a sound of a gun firing, looking to her side she saw that Minato had picked up Yukari's fallen gun and placed it against his head.

Blue flames surrounded him as a mechanical humanoid figure appeared behind him, both it and Minato grabbed their head as something clawed its way out of the mechanical humanoids head.

A creature dressed in a black cloak with wings made out of coffins appeared charging forward and within seconds teared it apart.

"Whoa...", Mikoa said impressed by the brutal display of power as she watched the cloaked figure be surrounded by blue light, transforming back into its first form before disappearing.

"Is... Is it over?..."

Looking over her shoulder she saw that Yukari had recovered, Mikoa had almost forgotten that she was behind her. Turning back to the woman in green floating in front of her, Mikoa said, "Thank you."

With a nod the woman disappeared as well just as Mikoa saw Minato collapse to his knees. She could just catch him before he hit the ground, "Hey, can you hear me?", she said shaking her fellow blunette, "Someone get a medic!"

* * *

 **Fri [10/04] - Evening**

Yukari brought Mikoa to a certain room inside the dorm on the 4th floor. The female blunette saw Mitsuru, the Chairman, and an unfamiliar male student sitting on the couches and chairs around a coffee table.

The unfamiliar male had short silver hair, gray eyes, pale skin and wears a white band-aid above his left eye. He was dressed in a slightly modified Gekkoukan uniform, replacing the standard jacket with a red sweater vest, additionally, he wears black leather gloves.

"Ah, there you are.", Ikatsuki said as the two girls took a seat on the nearby couch, "I'm glad that you are okay after what happened last night."

"I am fine. But how is Minato doing?", Mikoa asked.

"Yuki's condition is stable. He is resting in the hospital.", Mitsuru said, getting a sigh of relieve of Mikoa.

"Anyway, the reason I asked you here is because I needed to talk to you. Oh, before that. I believe I mentioned him earlier, but this is Akihiko.", Ikatsuki continued, gesturing to the silver haired young man.

"How ya doing?", Akihiko asked.

"I am doing pretty good now...", the blunette said with a smirk as the chairman continued to speak.

"Okay, let me start off by asking you this... Would you believe me if I said that a day consist of more than 24 hours?", Ikatsuki asked.

"Yes. It happened the first time when I was five years old and it happened again every single day...", Mikoa explained.

"That's the Dark Hour. A time period hidden between one day and the next.", Akihiko explained, "Like you would have noticed, normal people don't realize it, since they're all sleeping inside their coffins. But, that's not what makes the Dark Hour so interesting. Do you know what a 'Shadow' is?"

"A black anthropomorphic hedgehog.", Mikoa said dryly, with a complete straight face.

"Uh... Right.", Akihiko said slowly before regaining his composure, "Well, those creatures you fought, we call them 'Shadows'. They only appear during the Dark Hour, and attack anyone not in a coffin. It's our job to defeat them... Sounds exciting, huh?"

"It kinda is.", Mikoa smirked, remembering when she was a little younger as she fought Shadows with Aphrodite.

"Akihiko! Why are you always like that? You just got hurt the other day!", an angry Mitsuru scolded him.

 _"She is cute when she gets angry."_ , Mikoa thought as she looked at the red head with a cat smirk.

"Long story short... We are the Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad, SEES for short.", Ikatsuki continued to explain, "On paper, we are classified as a school club. But in reality, this group is dedicated to defeating the Shadows. Mitsuru is the leader. I'm the club adviser."

"As you know there are people who may awake to a power that enables them to fight the Shadows.", Mitsuru explained standing up as she held on a steel case, "That power is called a 'Persona'. The Shadows can only be defeated by Persona-users."

"They are called a Persona? I always thought Aphrodite was a Shinigami or something.", Mikoa admitted as she watched the attractive red head place the case on the table, opening it to show the blunette the contents.

A silver gun gleams uncannily from inside, "We want you to join us.", Mitsuru said, taking the gun from the case and holding it out to the girl, "We have prepared an Evoker for you. We would like you to lend us your strength."

Without saying a word, Mikoa extended her hand, slightly brushing against Mitsuru's hand as she accepted the Evoker, "I will help."

"I was afraid you would say no...", Yukari muttered, before happily adding "Welcome aboard!"

"Thank you so much. I'm really glad.", Ikatsuki said, shaking hands with Mikoa, "Oh, I almost forgot... About your room assignment... Why don't you just stay here, in your current room? I don't know what the hold up is, but I guess it worked out in the end."

"So does that mean you are going to remove the camera's from my room?", Mikoa asked much to the surprise from the others, "Yeah, I know about the camera's. Aphrodite informed me."

* * *

 **Su [19/04] - Daytime**

"What's with that face.", Mikoa asked as she and Yukari were sitting in the room where Minato was sleeping in Tatsumi Memorial Hospital. Before the girl in pink could speak up, they noticed the boy they were visiting stir in his sleep, before opening his eyes.

"Its about time you woke up, sleepy head.", Mikoa said with a smile.

"Um, how do you feel?", Yukari asked as the male blunette sat up.

"I am fine... But where am I?... This isn't the dorm right?", Minato asked.

"We are in Tatsumi Memorial Hospital. It's just a short walk from the station.", Mikoa explained, "The doctor couldn't find anything wrong with you, but he said you were just exhausted. Must be from kicking that Shadows ass."

"You were pretty decent yourself.", Minato told her, "And I don't think that had an ass."

"What do you mean 'pretty decent'?", the female blunette said with a mock offended tone, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

The two turned around when they noticed Yukari trying to say something, "I'm sorry I couldn't do anything... But, you two were amazing... power... It was amazing... Look, I wanted to tell you that... I'm sorta like you."

"What do you mean?", Minato asked.

"My dad died in an accident when I was little... And my mom and I aren't exactly on good terms... You are all alone too, right?", the girl in pink asked, getting a nod before turning to Mikoa, "To be honest, I already know about both your past..."

"So you read my Wikipedia page? Just to be clear, not everything on it is true.", Mikoa told her, "My bust size is actually..."

"Mikoa, not where the guy can hear you.", Yukari said, not noticing the disappointed expression on the sole male in the room, "But, it didn't seem fair, so I wanted you to know about mine... It as back in '99, there was a big explosion in the area. Supposedly, my dad died in the blast, but nobody really knows what

happened... He was working in a lab run by the Kirijo Group."

"So that's why your sticking around.", Mikoa said, "To maybe find out the truth."

The other girl nodded, "Yeah, that's why I am going to Gekkoukan high, and why I was there when this happened. Of course, I panicked and wasn't much help... It was my first time... I'm sorry, you wouldn't have to go through all this if I wasn't such a coward..."

"Believe me, I was scared, too.", Minato admitted.

"Really?... But still... Thanks for listening. I have been wanting to share that story with someone for a long time.", Yukari said.

"Thank you for trusting us with it.", Mikoa said, before turning to Minato, "We need to get going. We will let the others know you finally decided to wake up."

"Screw you, Yagami.", Minato said laying back in his bed.

"No thanks. I suggested you help yourself with one of the magazines where I model the newest swim suits.", Mikoa said with a wink before she and Yukari stepped out of the room.

As the door closed, the two girls walked through the hall. "So uhm... Mikoa, thanks for spending so much time with me.", Yukari said.

"Of course. Us second-year girls gotta stick together.", Mikoa said with a smirk.

* * *

 **There ya go, another chapter, hope you enjoyed it.** **Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite, or follows this story, you beautiful bastards.** **For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	3. Chapter 03: Tartarus

**Greetings, one and all, welcome to the next chapter of Persona III: Night God. I hope your going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it, now on to the review.**

 **GaoGod: Why not both? In all seriousness though, in Persona 1 & 2 they could call their Persona's without an Envoker, but I added the 'card' part for consistency (And I thought it would be pretty cool) with Persona 4. But yeah, Mikoa is going to use an Envoker because it's going to be easier for her to call her Persona in battle. **

**Now on to the story, shall we?**

* * *

 **Tu [21/04] - After School**

Class had just ended, Mikoa and Yukari were sitting close to Minato's desk, who had become much more talkable after gaining access to his Persona and after joining S.E.E.S. the previous night.

"I thought I was gonna fall asleep in there...", Yukari said with a yawn.

"I like to take a nap in class every once in a while.", Mikoa admitted with a sheepish smile, "Sometimes I feel much more awake when taking a nap in class then when I sleep at home."

"You shouldn't sleep in class.", Minato lightly scolded her.

As his fellow blunette let out a chuckle just as Mitsuru entered the classroom and walking over to them. "Can I have a minute? Come to the lounge when you get back to the dorm.", the red head told them, "I have something to tell everyone. I'll save the details for later. See you there." and she left as soon as she was done.

"That was fast...", Mikoa said slowly.

"She's probably busy with things like Student Council, unlike us.", Yukari said, a tone of annoyance in her usual voice.

"Whoa, Yuka-tan! Do I sense some hostility?", Junpei suddenly butt in, seemingly having listen in to their conversation.

"Well, it's not that I don't like her...", Yukari whispered slowly, "N-Never mind. Let's go.", she said to Minato and Mikoa. The two grabbed their school bags before following Yukari, leaving Junpei behind.

* * *

The trio had just stepped out of the train and had began their walk to the dorm, a silence filled between them. "Look... Uhm... A-About earlier... It's not that I don't like her or anything, y'know?", Yukari said, suddenly.

"Are you talking about Mitsuru-senpai?", Mikoa asked, and her pink wearing friend nodded.

"Ugh... Why's Junpei always have to talk about stuff that isn't any of his business, huh?", Yukari said, "Plus, he says it all in the creepiest, most perverted way. He's like the poster boy for sexual harassment."

"I think he's a good guy deep down.", Minato responded.

"Yeah, I think so too.", Mikoa agreed with her male friend, much to the annoyance of their pink wearing friend.

* * *

 **Tu [21/04] - Evening**

As requested, the trio walked into the command room on the 4th floor, Mitsuru and Akihiko are already here.

"We were waiting for you. There's someone I wanna introduce.", Akihiko said, much to their surprise, "...Hey, hurry up."

It was then that a voice from the outside spoke up, "Hold your horses... This is freaking heavy.", and before long, Junpei came into the room, carrying a heavy bag on his back, "Wazzup?", he added with a chuckle.

"This is Junpei Iori from Class 2-F. He'll be staying here as of today.", Akhiko continued, much to the surprise from the other three, "I bumped into him the other night. He has the potential, but he just awakened to it recently... I told him about us, and he agreed to help."

"You have the potential, Junpei?", Mikoa asked surprised.

"You bet your modeling ass, I have! He found me crying like a baby at the convenience store, surrounded by a bunch of coffins.", Junpei explained.

"You got lost?", Minato asked.

"I-I didn't get lost!", Junpei protested quickly, turning to Mikoa, "I don't remember much, but... man, that's embarrassing! He said that's, ya know, completely normal... in the beginning. Like, being confused and not remembering anything. Did ya guys know that?"

"Only when I was little...", Mikoa said, trying to remember the earlier memories of her time in the Dark Hour.

"Don't feel bad. It happens to most Persona-users.", Minato said, his hands in his pockets.

"Thanks... But man, I was shocked to find out about you guys, I had no idea. I am glad I am not the only one. It could get kinda lonely, ya know.", Junpei said, before turning cheerful yet again, "I bet you are stoked too, right!? Having me join... It would be nice to have a strong guy around too, wouldn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess?", Yukari muttered.

"We already have a strong guy on the team.", Mikoa said, gesturing to Minato, "Though not nearly as strong as me though.", she added proudly.

"... Right. Welcome to the team Junpei.", Minato said, shaking hands with the baseball cap wearing young man.

"Yeah, let's do our best.", Mikoa added.

"You can count on me!", Junpei said happily, accepting the handshake.

"Well, enough with the introductions.", Akihiko said, and the younger students turned to look at him, "I think we're about ready..."

It was then that Ikutsuki entered the command room, "Okay, everybody's here I'd like your undivided attention.", the chairman spoke as everyone took a seat.

Mikoa sat next to Junpei as Ikutsuki continued, "For a long time, Mitsuru and Akihiko were the only Persona-users we had. But that number recently jumped to Six. Therefore... Starting tonight at 12:00AM, I'd like to commence the exploration of Tartarus."

"Tartarus?... What's that?... Sounds like toothpaste.", Junpei commented.

* * *

The group of students had just arrived outside of Gekkoukan High School front gate.

"This is it? THIS is the place?", Junpei said loudly, "Why HERE?"

Akihiko wasn't looking up from his cellphone as he held up a finger, "Just wait a few minutes... It's almost midnight.

 **Tu [21/04] - Dark Hour**

The ground shook a little as their school shifted and changed into a massive ominously green glowing tower reaching high into the sky above.

"Whoa...", Mikoa said in awe, her eyes trailing the tower up from its base high up to the top.

"This is Tartarus, the labyrinth that reveals itself during the Dark Hour.", Mitsuru explained, standing next to the female blunette, "Once the Dark Hour passes, everything returns to normal."

"It's a place that only appears during the Dark Hour. Just like the Shadows... Interesting, huh?", Akihiko said, "And it's the perfect place for us to train. You can think of it as a Shadow nest."

Mikoa got a slightly excited smile on her face, something a surprised Mitsuru noted as she turned to look at the red head, "But why did our school turn into that giant tower?"

At this, the corner of Mitsuru's mouth twitched as she looks away from the group to the tower itself but said nothing.

 _"Someone is hiding something..."_ , Mikoa thought as she eyed the red head with slightly squinted eyes before speaking up, "You don't know either... Well maybe now we can find out.", she added with her usual cheerful tone.

"Took the words right out of my mouth, Yagami.", Akihiko said as he addressed the group, "Mitsuru and I have only gone in to take a peek; this will be our first time exploring it. Exciting, isn't it?"

"Is it strange that I kinda am?", Mikoa asked, feeling Aphrodite's positive excitement inside herself, feeding her own inner excitement.

"I would find it stranger if you didn't.", Akihiko said with an excited smile, "There has to be some sort of clue in here about the Dark Hour..."

It was then Mitsuru cleared her throat to regain the attention of the two who were beginning to get caught up in their excitement, "Akihiko. I respect your enthusiasm, but you won't be accompanying us today."

"I know... You don't have to remind me.", Akihiko muttered, crossing his arms in disappointment, as the group enter the ominous tower.

* * *

The group step inside the ominous tower's main hall, a giant golden clock stood to the side of a large stairway which Mikoa guessed let to the rest of the tower.

"Whoa... It's just as cool on the inside...", Junpei commented.

"It sure is creepy...", Minato said, his hands still deep inside his pockets.

"This is only the entrance. The labyrinth lies beyond the doorway at the top of the stairs.", Mitsuru explained, "First, we'll have you four get a feel for this place. We're not asking you to go very far, and I'll be feeding you information from here."

"We're also going to appoint a leader to make any necessary decisions.", Akihiko added.

At this Junpei looked up with a happy surprise, "For real?... One of us?", he said, before nearly jumping in place, "Oh! Oh! Me me me! Pick me!"

A moment of silence followed as Akihiko and Mitsuru exchanged glances, the two turned back to the rest of the group as the silver haired young man spoke up, "...Yagami, you are in charge."

"Wha?...", Junpei said surprised, "B-But she's a girl!"

"Well, she has fought them before...", Yukari admitted much to Junpei's surprise as he stared at Mikoa.

"That's true, but there's another reason.", Mitsuru said, "You two... Can you summon your Persona without any difficulties, like she and Yuki can?"

"Y-Yeah, of course I can!", Junpei said quickly.

"These are Shadows we're talking about here. Without your Persona, you're screwed.", Akihkio told them, before noticing Mikoa holding up her hand, "Do you have something to say, Yagami?"

"Yeah, uhm... I think Minato would be a better leader than I am.", Mikoa told them, much to the others surprise, "Don't get me wrong, I would make an awesome leader. But Minato has a calmer disposition than me, which would allow him to think more clearly if we get in a pinch. So if he takes the lead, than I can focus on fighting."

Another silence followed as their two senpei's thought about it.

"Yeah... I can understand that reasoning.", Akihiko said with an approving nod, "If Yuki has no objections to it."

"I have none.", Minato simply said.

"All right, grab your weapons and let's head inside.", Akihiko said as the team began to equip their gear.

Minato took a hold of his long one handed sword, as Junpei held his large two handed sword over his shoulder with Yukari strapping a quiver filled with arrows on her back and a accompanying bow.

Mikoa meanwhile strapped a her weapon around her right arm. A single solid blade of black stainless steel, reaching an impressive 17-8 inches long. The handle features an ergonomic grip and a strap wraps around her forearm for support.

"Are you ready?", Akihiko asked the group as they stood at the front of the stairway.

"You betcha!", Mikoa said, an excited grin on her face.

"Now that's the spirit.", Akihiko said as the four ascended the stairway.

* * *

As they made their way through the eerily green hallways with Minato taking point, "Can you all hear me?", Mitsuru's voice could be heard, coming from inside their own heads.

"Whoa! Is that you, Senpai?", Junpei asked.

"I'll be providing audio backup from here on out.", Mitsuru's voice told them, explaining she could see inside using a ability granted by her Persona, "I'd like to join you, but the structure of Tartarus changes from day to day. That's why outside support is imperative."

"Well, that makes me feel a whole lot better...", Yukari muttered.

"Now, based on your current location, you can expect to encounter enemies at any minute.", Mitsuru's voice said, "They shouldn't be too tough, but proceed with caution. Practice makes perfect."

"Got it.", Minato said, as they continued to walk.

"Why is she always like that?...", Yukari asked, but before the rest of the group could respond, up ahead they heard a low, inhuman growl.

Up ahead they saw a group of Shadows. The four evaded to the side quickly as the Shadows began their attack on them. Minato leaps over them, slashing one behind their neck, landing on his knee.

Taking out her Envoker, Mikoa put it to her head, pulling the trigger and calling forth Aphrodite, "Mazio!", she commanded, and her Persona called forth weak bolts of lightning to take out their enemies.

One of the few surviving Shadows attempted to attack again, but Yukari managed to pin it down with one of her arrows allowing Junpei to cut it down with a heavy swing from his two-handed sword.

"Good job team.", Minato said as they continued their investigation.

* * *

An half hour later, the group returned to the entrance and as they descended down the stairway, they could see Mitsuru and Akihiko waiting for them.

"Welcome back. So, how was it?", Mitsuru asked as they reached the bottom.

"No problem.", Mikoa responded.

"Yeah! I never knew I had that kinda power!", Junpei said before letting out a tired sigh, "But damn, I'm beat..."

"That's because you were bouncing around like a little kid.", Yukari pointed out, looking tired out herself, "Though... I'm still trying to catch my breath, actually..."

"That's the effect of the Dark Hour; you'll become fatigued more easily. Don't worry, though, you'll adapt.", Mitsuru explained to them, "I see. Well if you gained confidence, that's the best thing you could have achieved. But, I'm surprised... You all did much better than I expected. At this rate, they'll catch up to you in no time, Akihiko."

"We'll see about that.", Akihiko said with a slight smile as the group exited Tarartus, making their way back towards the dorm.

* * *

 **Wen [22/04] - Early Morning**

At Gekkoukan High's auditorium, the students were attending an school meeting. Mikoa was sitting between Minato and Junpei with Yukari sitting on her fellow blunette's other side.

"...That concludes the main portion of today's assembly. Next, we'll hear a word from the Student Council. Please welcome the new President, Mitsuru Kirijo from Class 3-D."

It was then that Mitsuru walked up to the stage, "Thank you.", the red head said.

"So, she did get elected.", Yukari whispered, "Well... I guess she IS the most popular girl in school."

"I can understand that. There is some kind of aura around her...", Mikoa whispered back, getting a surprised look from her friends, "Besides, this school's owned by the Kirijo Group, right?", she added quickly just as Mitsuru began her speech.

"As I begin my term as Student Council President, I'd like to share with you my vision for this coming year. It is my firm belief that each of us must accept the responsibility of bettering our school. However, change cannot occur without sustained effort and an unprecedented level of commitment."

"That is why we must restructure our daily lives to accommodate this lofty goal. I'd like each of you to dig deeply into your well of motivation, and re-evaluate your convictions... To imagine a bold new future without losing sight of the realities around you."

"That is the key. I am certain that many of you have your own visions of the future... For us to reap the full benefits of our education, your participation, ideas, and enthusiasm are essential."

"Thank you.", Mitsuru finished her speech with a bow before walking off the stage.

"Dang... That was freaking amazing...", Junpei muttered impressed, turning to his friends, "Hey, did you understand what she was talking about?"

"Of course I did.", Mikoa said.

"Ayup.", Minato answered.

"Huh? Seriously? Man, blue haired people are smart...", Junpei whispered, "Sure didn't sound like something a high schooler would say... If it was anyone else, we'd be laughing our asses off."

* * *

 **Wen [22/04] - After School**

After the final bell rang, Mikoa was readying to head back to the dorm when she was approached by Junpei. "Hey, Mikoa.", the headed young man began, "Your getting used to this place?"

"I sure am.", Mikoa said, standing up from her desk and picking up her bag.

"Wow, that was fast.", Junpei replied impressed, "Hey, you like Ramen? I know a place where you can get some pretty great bowls. Wanna come? It's to welcome you to Gekkoukan so it's on me."

Mikoa thought about it, thinking about the amount of calories she had already ingested that day, "Sure, why not?", she replied, accepting Junpei's offer, "But I have to use the girls room. Just wait for me at the entrance."

"Alright!", Junpei said with a happy smile, giving her a thumbs up as he walked up ahead.

* * *

After washing her hands, Mikoa stepped out of the girls bathroom with her school bag hanging from her shoulder. Reading a few text from her manager about some modeling jobs, some voice-over work and maybe a film role, she didn't notice where she was walking until she bumped into someone.

Papers flew around and fell scattered on the ground as Mikoa's red phone was laying on the ground as well. Looking up she saw that she had run into Mitsuru.

"Oh, Senpei, I am so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going.", Mikoa said, kneeling down and began to help Mitsuru pick up the fallen papers.

"It's alright Yagami, I wasn't looking either.", Mitsuru said, after picking up the other papers.

When the two girls were done picking up the papers, Mitsuru picker up the red phone and handed it back, "Its actually fortunate that I ran into you, Yagami, I have been meaning to talk to you.", she said, "I have a special request for you."

"For me?", Mikoa asked, accepting her phone back as she handed the papers she picked up back to her red haired teammate.

"I don't feel comfortable asking anyone else.", Mitsuru said, "To make a long story short, I want you to join Student Council."

"What?", Mikoa asked, slightly amused and surprised, "Why me?"

"You seem pretty reliable. It's not like you'd have to participate in every activity.", Mitsuru said, as she stacked the stack of papers she held into a neat pile, "Just come to the Student Council Room when you have the time."

"Is that all?", Mikoa asked, placing her phone back into her bag.

"Yes, that's it. I just want you to join. Being President is very time-consuming.", Mitsuru said, "I'd like to have additional help available in the event of an emergency."

"Alright, I'll fit it somewhere on my schedule.", Mikoa said with a slight smile, the red head slightly surprised by the blunette's willingness to help.

"I... Thank you, Yagami. I knew I could count on you.", Mitsuru said, with a slight bow, "...I've already made an appointment for you with the faculty adviser. But, you'll have to go to the Faculty Office on your own. I'm sorry I made the arrangements without your permission, but I hope you understand the position I'm in."

She gave a nod, and Mitsuru gave a grateful nod, "Please go to the Faculty Office when you have the time.", she said, "I'll be waiting for you in the Student Council Room." with that the two girls walked the other way.

* * *

After meeting up with Junpei, the two took the train and headed towards the Iwatodai Strip Mall, a small restaurant named Hagakure Ramen. It was crowded, in the small establishment but luckily they were able to get in without much waiting.

"Umm... Alright! We'll have two specials!", Junpei said as the two sat at a table.

"The special?", Mikoa asked surprised, as she looked over the menu.

"The normal meals are good, too, but the special?...", Junpei said with a big smile, "Pure. Awesome."

After a few moments, the waiter brings two ramen bowls to them. At the fragrant smell rising from the bowls makes the female blunette's stomach growl.

"Come on, try it.", Junpei said, encouraging her.

He looked expectantly as the blue haired girl took her chopsticks, taking a few strains of noodles, blowing on it before taking a bite. The distinct taste of the soup blends well with the thick noodles, Mikoa had to admit it tasted quite delicious, "This is really good."

"I know right? Well then, I'm digging in too. Chow time!", Junpei said, as he himself began to dig in as well, "Ahh, hot hot hot... Man, this is great!" he enjoyed his ramen in his own noisily excited way. Mikoa gave a gentle smile at his boyish enthusiasm as she began to eat as well.

As the two eat in silence, enjoying the food, until Junpei spoke up, "Hey... Do you feel okay?"

"I am fine.", Mikoa responded, "Thanks for asking."

This seemed to surprise the guy, "What? No need to thank me... I had some problems myself when I transferred here, too. In your case, you've got all the modeling and fighting stuff on top of that...", Junpei explained, rubbing the back of his head, "I was wondering if you weren't accustomed to school or whatever... Then again, I think you'll do just fine.", he let out an embarrassed laugh.

* * *

 **There ya go, another chapter, hope you enjoyed it.** **Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite, or follows this story, you beautiful bastards.**

 **As for Mikoa's weapon, think about something similar to Rayne's weapon from the BloodRayne series.**

 **For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	4. Chapter 04: Arcana Priestess

**Greetings, one and all, welcome to the next chapter of Persona III: Night God. I hope your going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it, now on to the review.**

 **AriaAxo: It's not that weird. I mean, Ann in Persona 5 is also a model so why couldn't Mikoa be?**

 **Now on to the story, shall we?**

* * *

 **Sat [09/05] - Dark Hour**

Mikoa had just returned to her room when the Dark Hour fell and they received an emergency call, summoning her, Minato, Yukari and Junpei to the command room.

As they entered, they could see that Mitsuru and Akihiko were already there.

"We are here!", Yukari said as the four walk into the room.

"Where is it!?", Junpei yelled, "I'll rip it a new one!"

"We've detected a Shadow outside of Tartarus. We don't know for sure, but we think it's another big one.", Mitsuru explained as she stood up from behind the desk, "We have to defeat any of them we find, as quickly as possible."

"Yeah... even though people don't know about the Dark Hour, there will be a panic if half the city get's destroyed.", Mikoa said, getting a nod from her red headed senior.

"That must be avoided at all costs.", Minato agreed with his fellow blunette.

"In other words, we need to kick some ass, right?", Junpei asked with a excited grin, "Well, count me in!"

The others gave a nod, before Mitsuru turned to the silver haired S.E.E.S. member, "Akihiko, you stay here and wait for the Chairman.", she told him, much to his displeasure, "You still need to recover. You'll just be a hindrance."

"What!?", Akihiko said, sounding offended.

"They'll fare better than you, in your current state.", Mitsuru explained gently, "Have faith in them, Akihiko... They're ready."

At this, the young man was quite for a moment looking from the female red head to the new members of S.E.E.S. before letting out a deep sigh, "Dammit... Alright."

"Don't worry, we got it covered.", Mikoa said.

"I guess I've got no choice...", Akihiko relented, "Yuki, you are in charge."

"Leave it to me.", Minato said with a nod.

"Guess it's pretty much decided that you're our leader, huh?", Junpei complained.

"The responsibility of leading falls to those who have the gift.", Mitsuru told him, "You four should go on ahead to the rendezvous point in front of the station. I need to prepare." with a nod, the four were off.

* * *

A few moments later, the group of four were waiting in front of Iwatodai Station, Mitsuru had yet to arrive.

"Where is she?", Yukari said, a little impatiently.

"Maybe she is stuck in traffic?", Mikoa suggested playfully.

Minato meanwhile was looking up at the night sky, at the eerily glowing green moon. "There's a full moon tonight... It looks even creepier during the Dark Hour...", he noted until the roar of an engine is heard.

And a large motorcycle comes to a stop in front of them, with Mitsuru riding on it. "Sorry to keep you waiting.", the red head said, taking off her helmet and getting of the machine.

"Damn. That's one sweet ass motor...", Mikoa began.

"Your not riding it.", Mitsuru told her pointy, much to the female blunette's disappointment, "Now Listen carefully. Tonight, I'll be providing support from here. Everything else is the same. The Shadow is currently located inside a monorail, not far from the station. To get there, you'll have to walk on the tracks."

"Are you serious!?", Junpei said, resting his two-handed sword on his shoulder, "Isn't that dangerous?..."

"Don't worry, no electronic equipment is operable during the Dark Hour, including the monorails.", Mitsuru explained.

"What about your motorcycle?", Mikoa asked.

"It's special.", she said, "Now, if circumstances change, I'll notify you immediately. Let's get started."

"Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad, let's roll out!", Minato ordered, sounding more lively than usual, slightly surprising the others.

* * *

After a short walk on the rails, the group arrived at the monorail where Mitsuru contacted them.

"Can you all hear me?", she asked.

"Loud and clear.", Minato answered, "We arrived at the monorail, but nothing seem out of the ordinary."

"The readings are definitely coming from that monorail. Proceed with caution, and stay together.", Mitsuru ordered and the others gave a nod.

"Oh yeah, my Persona's just begging to be used!", Junpei said as they approached the foothold leading to the train door, "Ladies first."

"Alright...", Yukari said, a little suspicious, jumping on the foothold and begin to climb, "Don't look up."

"...But, don't blame me if we happen to catch a glimpse...", Junpei said with a wink and an arm around Minato.

"Personal space.", he told him grumpily.

"Mikoa, make sure they don't peek.", Yukari said.

"Roger that.", the blunette replied, keeping an eye on the boys, until Yukari was on the monorail.

* * *

The four S.E.E.S. members stood in the last car of the monorail, which had a Coffin-like objects sitting there. Suddenly all the doors shut.

"What's wrong? What happened!?", Mitsuru's voice asked.

"It looks like we're trapped inside...", Minato told her, as he and Mikoa were trying to open the door they used to enter, but it wouldn't butch.

"It must be the Shadow... It knows we are here.", Mikoa suggested, "We better be cautious.",

"Agreed. Be ready for anything.", Minato said, as he lead on towards the next car, but this one was eerily empty.

Suddenly a blob of Shadow appears, before rushing into the car ahead of them.

"Hey, get back here!", Junpei shouted proceeding to run after it, but was held back by Mikoa.

"Wait!", she said.

"Why? If we don't go after it, we are going to lose it!", Junpei argued.

"There was something off about that Shadow.", Mikoa pointed out, "It didn't act like the others we faced in Tartarus. We need to be cautious."

"I agree.", Minato said, stepping forward, "It would be foolish to blindly chase after it."

"...Fine, I'll go myself.", Junpei told them, "You guys just stay back and watch me beat it all by myself!" before rushing after the shadow all on his own.

"Junpei! Wait!", Yukari said, just as a group of Shadows appeared behind them.

"We have to go after him or we will be picked off one by one.", Mikoa said as the group took their fighting stance.

They quickly roll out of the way as the Shadows charge at them. Mikoa leaps over another one, and its gets smashed by Orpheus giant harp.

Mikoa takes out her own Envoker, calling Athene who delivers several kick to send the Shadow back before casting a Zio to finish it off. One of the Shadows tried to cast a fire spell at Yukari, something she barely dodging the attack.

She lands on her feet, calling forth Io and blasting the Shadow back with Garu, giving Aphrodite the chance to finish it off by driving her staff through it.

"Dammit, Stupei!", Yukari said as the trio followed after their fourth member, "What are you thinking!?"

"From what I can tell, he's only a few cars ahead.", Mitsuru's voice informed them.

Passing through two more cars, they couldn't find Junpei in that one either. They continue to make their way until they found the car where Junpei was surrounded by a bunch of Shadows. "There he is!", Mikoa said.

Once again, Yukari used Io to blow the Shadows away from Junpei with Garu, which Minato and Mikoa followed up by blasting them with Agi and Zio.

"Junpei.", Minato said as the three walked up to him.

"...I had it under control!", Junpei protested.

"No, you hadn't. You would be dead if it wasn't for us.", Mikoa scolded him.

"So, are you alright?", Minato asked.

"Huh? O-Of course I am...", Junpei muttered, but he was cut short when the monorail shook and began to move forward with increasing speed.

"Why are we moving!?", Yukari asked.

"It seems the monorail is under the enemy's control...", Mitsuru's voice instructed them, "If we can't stop that thing, it'll crash into another train!"

"What!?", Yukari exclaimed, "Oh, God! What are we gonna do!?"

"Calm down and listen.", Minato instructed as their mission control informed them of a strong presence in the front car, "Than we are going to the front."

"We don't have much time! Run!", Mikoa said as the four began to make their way towards the front car.

* * *

A short few seconds later, the group stood in front of the door leading to the front car, the monorail gaining speed along the way.

"The target must be behind the door.", Mikoa noted.

"Let's take it to them.", Minato said and the others nodded before opening the door to reveal a giant Shadow.

"What the hell!?", Junpei exclaimed upon seeing the Shadow, "...Is this the friggin' boss?"

The large Shadow took the appearance of a young woman wearing only the bottom half of a white dress, her whole body is covered in either white or black, with the letters B and J on her breasts. Her hair looks like scrolls with text written on it, which are stuck to the wall not allowing anyone to pass. She wears a red, butterfly-like eyemask on her face. She sits inside the train on the floor with her legs spread out.

"Let's do this.", Minato said, as the four called their Persona's. Aphrodite took charge casting Zio, gaining the attention from the Shadow who retaliated with a Bufu spell.

Mikoa let out a painful groan as the ice hit her Persona, while Junpei's Hermes charged forward blasting the Shadow with Agi, followed by Orpheus slamming it with his harp.

"Hang in there.", Yukari said, casting Dia over her female blue haired team mate, recovering the damage she had sustained.

"Thank you.", Mikoa said, before ordering Aphrodite to charge forward, the four joining in an attack.

Io cast a Garu against the Shadow, followed by Orpheus lighting it on fire with Agi, allowing Hermes to landing a blow with his feet to its face and finally Aphrodite finished it by enveloping her spear into a bright light, before sending it towards the Shadow, piercing it through the head, disintegrating it into black smoke.

"Did we make it in time?", Junpei said, but he was send to the ground when the monorail sped up even more.

"We are still moving!", Mikoa said, standing up as she and Minato stood at the consoles, looking for the brakes, but out of the window they could see another train up ahead.

"Leave it to me!", Minato said, taking a lever and pulling it hard, sending him and the others to the ground by the sudden decrees in speed as the monorail came to a grinding halt.

"D-Did we stop?...", Junpei asked.

"Is everybody alright?", Minato asked, having landed on top of Mikoa, the others mutters something along the lines of yes, "Mikoa, your still alive?"

"No. This is my spirit.", Mikoa answered dryly as they all stood up.

"Ha, haha... My knees are shaking...", Yukari said, leaning on the console.

"Dude... I'm like drenched in sweat...", Junpei said.

"I'm so glad you're safe... I'm sorry I couldn't do more on my end.", Mitsuru's voice apologized, "I don't detect any more Shadows. You four did a great job, so come on home."

"Mission accomplished team.", Minato said, as they began to make their way out of the monorail.

"So how did you know which one was the brake?", Mikoa asked her fellow blunette.

"Oh, I just did it on instinct.", Minato told her casually.

"Well... Good instincts.", she said back.

"Ah, whatever.", Junpei waved it off, "Wanna grab a bite to eat? I'm freaking hungry!"

"Hate to break it to you, Junpei, but girls usually don't get hungry in the middle of the night.", Yukari said, before a roared escaped from her stomach, "But I wouldn't mind stopping by a corner store, though."

As they began to exit the monorail, Mikoa whispered to Junpei, "She is wearing pink undies."

* * *

 **Mon [11/05] - Lunch break**

Mikoa was sitting on the roof top eating her lunch with Minato sitting next to her on the bench. The two blunette's where talking about various topic's.

"So, Mikoa. Got anything to do after school?", Minato asked.

"Not that I...", Mikoa started but before she could finish Ms. Toriumi walked up to them.

"Ah, Mikoa, I'd like a word with you.", their homeroom teacher said, "I see that you haven't joined any committees yet, have you?"

"I am helping out with the Student Council on Mitsuru-senpei's request.", Mikoa pointed out, "Though I still haven't gotten my Goku Uniform yet."

"Vegeta would call them Kakarot Uniform's.", Minato added with a slight chuckle, getting the joke his friend was making.

"Very funny. I know this is sudden, but there's some positions that just became vacant that I'd like you to take on.", Ms. Toriumi said.

"I don't want too.", Mikoa protested.

"Students are obligated to join a school committee. I'll let you choose which one you'd like to join.", the teacher said back, "Which of these would you rather join? The school health committee or the library committee?"

"Neither?", Mikoa asked but under the glare of the older woman, she muttered a quick, "Library committee."

"All right, thank you.", Ms. Toriumi said, "Well, go on over to the library after school today." and with that, the teacher left.

"I guess I have something to do after school.", Mikoa muttered.

* * *

 **Mon [11/05] - After School**

After school, Mikoa made her way to the Gekkoukan High School library where the teacher, Ms. Ounishi, introduced her to the rest of the committee.

"Allow me to introduce Mikoa Yagami from class 2-F to you. She'll be joining the library committee.", Ms. Ounishi said, Mikoa noticed that some of the males were giving her the undressing eyes, "If there's anything you don't understand... Oh, let's see... Hasegawa!"

"Yes, Ma'am?", a mature looking girl with curly, dark gray hair, gray eyes, and fair skin. Like most of the school's students, she is dressed in the standard uniform.

"You're on duty today, right? Teach Mikoa how to get around here.", Ms. Ounishi told her, "Well then, I'll leave the rest to you."

"Understood.", the mature student said and with that the teacher left. She then turned to Mikoa, "Well, then... could you come over here so I can explain?"

"U-Um, Saori-san? Excuse me, but we, um...", another student said.

"Oh... I'm sorry, I didn't notice.", the mature student said, "Please feel free to go home. I'll take care of the rest for today."

"We're really sorry. See you later...", another student said and the other members leave.

"Oh, please don't think that the others aren't welcoming you to the

club.", the mature student said to Mikoa.

"Yeah... Sure.", Mikoa said dryly, not forgetting some of the looks some of the males and females where giving her.

"Um... Let's see, where should I start explaining things to you?...", the mature student said, before realizing something, "...Oh, I'm sorry. I haven't even introduced myself yet. I'm Saori Hasegawa."

"I'm very pleased to meet you, Hasegawa-senpei.", Mikoa said.

"Heh... There's no need to be so formal.", Saori said with a kind smile, "I'm a junior, just like you. You don't have to use honorifics with me."

"All right, Saori.", Mikoa answered.

"Thank you. I'm glad to hear that.", Saori said, "I'm actually two years older than you. I studied abroad, and took some time off from school. I'm the oldest student in the school right now."

"So that's why the upperclassmen were more politely to you.", the blunette said.

"I really wish they'd stop, but I have pretty much given up about it.", Saori told her, Mikoa gets a mature and quiet impression of Saori, probably because

she's older than her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm supposed to explain our duties here.", Soari continued to speak, "We meet on Tuesdays and Thursdays, but we do get a couple of days

off before exams. First, let's go over how to check books out. Each book has a bar-code on the back cover."

Mikoa was taught the skills she would need in order to perform her duties as a member of the library committee. She spent time with Saori in the library until it was time to go back to the dorm.

* * *

 **Tue [12/05] - After School**

After school, Minato and Mikoa hung out and decided to explore Paulwonia Mall to get to know the area. The two took a stop at Chagall Cafe, they found an empty table near the window and sit across from each other. A waitress wearing a slightly suggestive uniform comes up to the table.

"Hello and welcome to the Chagall Cafe. You two new here?", she asked, sounding rather dull.

"Yes, we are.", Mikoa said.

"Well, what would you like? We have...", the waitress said, before lazily lists off beverages and pastries.

"I'll take Sencha tea, please.", Minato said before turning to Mikoa, "What about you, Mikoa?"

"Just a cup of coffee please.", Mikoa said.

"Okay, coming right up.", the waitress said before trudging off.

"Isn't she a bundle of joy?", Minato muttered, "Maybe we shouldn't have come here first.", he looked around the cafe, lost of words.

"Isn't it kind of weird how we both came to Port Island at the same time and same day?", Mikoa said.

"Yeah, I was thinking about that.", Minato said, "You know, guys can't really come to places like this with each other. Can you imagine me coming here with Junpei?"

"That sounds hilarious.", Mikoa said with a gentle smile, "Where do guy friends go?"

"Me and Junpei go mostly to the Karaoke, Wild-duck Burger, the manga cafe or the arcade, the normal things.", Minato explained, "Well, it hasn't really been the most normal thing, coming here to Tatsumi Port Island. With all that's been happening... So what's your family like?"

"Oh, pretty normal.", Mikoa said, "Mom and dad are mostly busy with their work, so its mostly me and my two younger brothers, Saisho and Akio. Saisho is thirteen years old right now and Akio is ten."

"Ah see. They are lucky to have such a reliable older sister.", Minato said, "Minus that one event, I guess my childhood was pretty basic. I was decent in school, grade wise, and I got bullied every so often. I didn't have that many friends."

"Well you have me, Yukari and Junpei as your friends now.", Mikoa said, with a gentle smile, "That's a 300% increase."

"I guess so.", Minato said with a chuckle, "By the way, are there any guys you're interested in? If you want, I'll help you out. It'd be fun being your wingman."

"A boy, I am interested in?", Mikoa muttered softly, turning her eyes away from Minato.

"What about Akihiko? You know girls are crazy about him. Why don't you try and get him?", Minato suggested, "A transfer student swoops in and steals the heart of the boy every girl wants..."

"That sounds something straight out of a manga.", Mikoa said with a soft chuckle, "But I am not really into... What I mean is, I am not looking for a boyfriend at the moment."

"Well, I just want you to know that I got your back.", Minato said, and the topic changed to many different ones, until it became late and the two went back to the dorm.

* * *

 **There ya go, another chapter, hope you enjoyed it.** **Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite, or follows this story, you beautiful bastards.**

 **As for Aphrodite's current stats:**

 **LV: 11**

 **ST:15 MA:15 EN:10 AG:7 LU:5**

 **Reflects: -**

 **Absorbs: -**

 **Block: Electric**

 **Resists: Pierce**

 **Weak: Ice**

 **For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	5. Chapter 05: Volleyball Club

**Greetings, one and all, welcome to the next chapter of Persona III: Night God. I hope your going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it, now on to the review.**

 **U: I have something else in mind, but damn that would be a good one.**

 **Now on to the story, shall we?**

* * *

 **[11/05] Lunch**

Minato had turned his seat around so he was facing Mikoa's table, each having their lunch next to a playmat as they were playing a game of Yugioh with Yukari watching them.

"'Sup guys.", Junpei said holding his fingers in a 'peace' sign, before noticing the game they were playing, "Hey! Can I play?"

"We already have two players.", Minato told him, placing a card on the mat.

"Besides, this game requires a certain level of tactical cunning that I seriously doubt that you possess.", Yukari pointed out with a slight smirk.

"Bring it on, Yukari-tan!", Junpei said, "I'll have you know that I have been told that I am a natural born card master!"

"By who? Your mother?", Yukari asked.

"No!", Junpei protested, looking towards the two blunette's, "B-By Mikoa?"

"When did I do that?", Mikoa asked surprised, as Ms. Toriumi walked up to them.

"Ah, Mikoa, I'd like a word with you.", their homeroom teacher said, "I need a favor of you. Ms Kanou is one member short on the volleyball team."

"And you want me to join it, right?", Mikoa asked with a deep sigh, "I am already in the library community and I am going to help out at the Student Council... Though I still haven't gotten my Goku Uniform."

"Vegeta would call them Kakarot Uniform's.", Junpei said.

"Already heard that joke and Minato told it better.", Mikoa said to him before turning back to the teacher, "I am also busy with my job as a model."

"I know this is sudden, but it would be a huge help.", Ms. Toriumi said, not leaving Mikoa with much chose.

"Fine. I will join the stupid volleyball club.", Mikoa muttered, crossing her arms.

"Thank you, Mikoa.", Ms. Toriumi said, "Ms Kanou totally owns me one now. Well, go on over to the school gym after school today." and with that, the teacher left.

"Sorry, Mikoa.", Yukari said to her friend.

"It's alright... It helps that I am pretty good at volleyball anyways...", she muttered.

"If it helps, I joined the Kendo club.", Minato spoke up, "I came out of the bathroom and Ms. Toriumi practically forced me to join in."

"Well sucks to be us.", Mikoa said, "So wait, she was just waiting for you outside the boys bathroom, hoping you would randomly use it?"

It was then that Junpei piped up, as if he suddenly remembered something, "Oh yeah, Akihiko-san's at the hospital getting a checkup.", he said, "He called me earlier, and asked me to bring him something. Yup, he knows who to count on."

"He only asked you because you don't have anything better to do after school.", Minato said bluntly as he watched Mikoa's card destroy his own.

"Ouch, that hurt a little.", Junpei said, gesturing to the left side of chest, "Right here."

"So, what did he want you to bring?", Yukari asked.

"The class roster for 2-E.", he answered.

"What would he need that for?", Mikoa asked.

"No idea.", the girl in pink said, "...Well, I don't have practice today, so I'll go with you. You two are coming too, right?"

"Well, I do have to introduce myself to the student council.", Mikoa said, looking up her agenda on her phone, "But after I get my Goku Uniform, I should be free."

"I can come as well.", Minato added.

"Cool.", Yukari said.

"W-Wait a minute... Well, it was ME he asked...", Junpei muttered but they weren't listening anymore.

* * *

 **[11/05] After School**

After classes where over, Mikoa walked to the Gekkoukan's Student Council Room where much to her surprise, Minato was also waiting.

"Minato? What are you doing here?", she asked surprised.

"Oh, Mitsuru asked me to help out at the Student Council as well.", Minato said, placing his hands in his pockets as usual, "And I wanted Goku Uniform."

She let out a chuckle just before Mitsuru opened the door and invited them in. Stepping inside they could see all the other Student Council members turn their attention to them as Mitsuru began to speak.

"Everyone, this is Minato Yuki and Mikoa Yagami. They will be joining us on Student Council.", the red haired beauty introduced them, "Today, we will just do introductions. It'll be your job to help us. From now on, you two have my permission to enter the Student Council Room whenever you need to. That includes after school, too. The Student Council doesn't meet on days before tests. Thank you for joining us today, now go get yourselves introduced to everyone."

It had taken some time to get introduced to everyone but finally there were only two people left to meet the Disciplinary Committee Representative and the Treasurer.

"Minato-kun, Mikoa-kun, pleasure to make your acquaintance.", the Disciplinary Committee Rep said. He was a young man with swept back grayish black hair and black eyes. He wears a standard uniform of Gekkoukan High with a yellow armband with 'Student Council' on his left arm, "I'm Hidetoshi Odagiri."

"I'm Chihiro Fushimi, the Treasurer.", Chihiro said. She had long dark brown hair and behind black glasses she wears brown eyes. She was wearing the standard Gekkoukan school uniform. "I'm a sophomore, and um... I'm still learning the ropes, so... please be patient with me."

"Nice to meet you all.", Minato said.

"Yeah, what he said.", Mikoa said, "I will give it 120 percent."

"...I would certainly hope so.", Hidetoshi said with a good nature laugh, seemingly sizing them up, "But you two must be talented if the President hand-picked you."

"Well Mikoa is okay, but I am flawless.", Minato said, earning a light slap to his upper arm from the female blunette. It seems Hidetoshi wants to learn more about them.

* * *

 **[11/05] Afternoon**

Minato, Mikoa, Yukari and Junpei were walking through the clean white halls of Tatsumi Memorial Hospital. The ball capped young man carrying a back.

"How can anyone compete with someone like that?", Yukari sighed, much to the surprise of the others.

"Are you talking about Mitsuru-Senpei?", Mikoa asked.

The pink wearing brunette gave a nod, "Mitsuru-Senpei is so perfect. I wonder if she has any weaknesses."

"Fire, probably.", Minato suddenly said.

"Um, I didn't mean physically.", Yukari added, "So still no Goku Uniforms?"

"Unfortunately know.", Mikoa muttered, sounding like a child who had realized for the first time that Santa wasn't real, "I came to the sad realization that Goku Uniforms are in fact, a work of fiction and therefor not real."

"I could have told you that.", Junpei said.

"I know, but I just really wanted one.", Mikoa said disappointed, "I am in talks for a roll in the live action adaption of Kill La Kill: Male Who Invites."

"Whoa, really?", Junpei asked, "But I thought you were a model."

"I am.", she explained, "But I am trying to branch out into acting."

"Who are you going to play?", Minato asked, hands in his pockets.

"Okay, it's nothing concert, and you can't breath a word about this to anyone.", Mikoa said, looking around, "But I am in the talks to play Ryuko."

At this both Minato and Junpei got a dreamy look in their eyes, "I don't like the look on their faces...", Yukari muttered.

They slid the door open to the room Akihiko was suppose to be in, but only found a young man they didn't knew.

He had unkempt brown hair, worn perpetually under a beanie, and steel-colored eyes. His outfit consisting mainly of a maroon peacoat, black pants and brown Chelsea shoes.

"Good afternoon.", Mikoa said cheerfully, "This is Akihiko Senada's room, right?", just then their senpei came walking into the room.

"What are all of you guys doing here?", he asked surprised.

"We came to see you.", Mikoa explained.

"I'm just here for a checkup.", Akihiko said, "That was everything, Shinji, thanks."

"Tch... I don't have time for this shit.", the visitor said, who Akihiko referred to as Shinji, stood up and heads towards the door. He he stopped and looked at Minato.

"Yes?", the male blunette asked, not flinching as he looked the taller male in the eye.

"Never mind...", the young man said before he left, closing the door behind him.

"Wh-Who was that?", Junpei asked their senpei.

"A friend from school... sort of. You know how the number of Apathy Syndrome cases has been increasing?", Akihiko asked, and the four nodded, "He knows a few people who are suffering from it, so I was asking him about it. So Junpei, did you bring what I asked?"

"Of course, Senpai.", the capped teen said, handing the bag over.

"Sorry for the trouble.", Akihiko said, sliding the bag over his arm, "Well then, let's get going!"

"Uh, you shouldn't move your arm...", Yukari pointed out, but Akihiko shrug it off.

"It's nothing.", Akihiko told them as they stepped into the hallway, "I have wasted enough time already. I need to get back to my training."

"By the way, why of all sports did you chose boxing?", Mikoa asked as the five began to walk towards the exit of the hospital.

"It's not the sport itself I like... I just wanted to learn how to fight.", Akihiko said after some pondering, before looking quite serious, "I know what it's like to feel powerless... and I don't want to feel that way again."

"I know the feeling...", Minato mumbled.

"Besides, I'm curious to see how strong I can get.", their senior told them.

"Oh, I get it.", Mikoa said, "It's like a game, only your competing against yourself?"

At this the silver haired teen gave a nod, "That's it. Your quite sharp, Mikoa."

"Ya know, I'm into games too...", Junpei said.

"Yeah, VIDEO games.", the girl in pink pointed out.

"Oh, I like fighting games.", Minato added.

"I do too.", Mikoa said with a cheerful smile, "My little brothers and I would always play Soul Calibur together. Neither of them have managed to beat me at that or any fighting game yet."

"...Whatever.", Yukari sighted as her lone female friend and two male classmates began to talk about their favorite fighting games and mains for those games, "I need to get some girl friends."

* * *

 **[12/05] After School**

The following day once school was out, Mikoa was at the Gekkoukan High School out doors training field, before her stood the Volleyball team and next to her stood the clubs advicer, Ms Kanou.

"So, you all have a new teammate.", Ms Kanou said to the others, "Her name is Mikoa Yagami, she is from class 2-F. Everybody be nice to her, okay?"

"Its so wonderful to meet all of you.", Mikoa said with a friendly smile, "I hope we get along."

"Nice to meet you too!", the club members said. The female blunette could feel a rather friendly atmosphere among them. At the very least, it seems that she is welcome here.

"Um, who was the leader for the juniors?", Ms Kanou asked, and a keen looking student stepped up, "Oh, good. I'll leave the rest to you. I don't really know what I'm supposed to do here anyway.", and with an overly girlish giggle, she left.

 _"She is definitely too old to try to act cute like that."_ , Mikoa thought as they began the practice session.

"Hey, your Mikoa Yagami, right?", the keen-looking student said. She had long black hair tied in a ponytail, gray eyes, pale skin and, "I am Rio Iwasaki, a junior like you. I'm in charge of the juniors in the club, so don't hesitate to ask me anything."

"Nice to meet you, Rio.", Mikoa said as she was told the club days, "Thanks, I will keep that in mind." as the club captain turned to the other members

"Well then, we are gonna concentrate on doing basic exercises today, so come on and join in. Let's start off with some running.", Rio said before turning to Mikoa again, "Just keep up as much as you can."

The blunette gave a competitive smirk, "You mean try to keep up with me.", she said before joining in the run as well.

"Now that's the spirit.", Rio said, "If you start getting worn out, just keep your mind focused and you'll be able to pull through!"

"Believe me, I will be alright!", Mikoa said back, leading the pack.

After running laps, they went through a series of muscle exercises, then Mikoa diligently went through basic drills in serving and receiving.

* * *

 **[12/05] After School**

Mikoa came walking out of the changing room as she saw Akihiko heading towards the exit.

"Akihiko-senpei!", Mikoa said, waving at him.

"Oh, hey Mikoa.", he said as she walked up to him, "What are you still doing here?"

"Oh, I just finished the Volleyball club meeting.", Mikoa said as the two stepped through the front door of Gekkoukan High, ignoring the looks she was getting from the girls they were passing.

"Your on the Volleyball team in addition to Library duties, Student Council, your S.E.E.S. duties as well as your modeling job?", Akihiko said surprised, "Color me impressed."

"Well it wasn't really my decision, but if I go for something, I give it my all.", the female blunette said with a smirk.

"That's a good way to think.", Akihiko said as they passed the school gates, "Say if you have some free time, want to grab a bite to eat?"

"Sure, I could eat.", Mikoa said as the two headed fro the train station.

* * *

 **[12/05] Evening**

After a short train ride, the two S.E.E.S. members arrived Iwatodai strip mall and where now seated in Hagakure Ramen.

"You're okay with the special, right?", Akihiko asked, before telling the chef, "Two extra-large specials, please."

"Can I order some appetizers, too?", Mikoa asked, getting a chuckle out of her companion.

"Eat as much as you'd like.", he said, seemingly happy for some reason, "But as a model aren't you suppose to watch what you eat?"

"I have a fast metabolism.", Mikoa said, "And I need to keep my physical strength up, or else I can't keep up with everything."

"Very wise of you. But all that strength won't be of any use if you get exhausted easily.", Akihiko said with a nod, he seemed to be worried about her in his own way. "I am almost fully healed, I really need to catch up on my training. I've slacked off for a whole month."

"You should be careful.", Mikoa said as their food arrived and they continued to talk over their food, "You don't wanna re-injure your arm."

"I have already wasted precious time.", Akihiko said, "Don't tell the others this, but we found another Persona-user."

"Really? That's good.", Mikoa said, "And who is we?"

"Me and Mitsuru of course.", Akihiko explained, "It's a female junior who goes to our school. Fuuka Yamagishi... Do you know her?

"Yamagishi?...", Mikoa said, placing het ustil's in her now empty bowl, "I think I heard Minato mention a Yamagishi... He saw her being bullied once. I don't see her at school very often."

"We will talk about it at a later date with the others.", Akihiko said, before noticing that Mikoa already had completely polished off her bowl, "Wow... Hey, are you up for going to another restaurant?"

"Another meal? Let's go!", Mikoa said about to stand up.

"...Are you sure? You don't look so well.", Akihiko said.

"That's bull!", Mikoa said with a smirk, "I look awesome!"

The silver haired youth seems to sigh inwardly, "No matter how awesome you look, you need to eat right or you'll never grow stronger."

At this Mikoa raised a blue eyebrow, "Why are you glaring at me like that?

I'm not Junpei. I won't go easy on you just because you're a girl.", he said.

"Just don't go easy on me because you think I am a five year old.", Mikoa pointed out, "Well, since we're done eating, I guess we should go back. Let's get a quick jog in to help settle out stomachs."

Akihiko let out a chuckle, "A girl after my own heart."

After paying for their dinner, the two jogged back to the dorm while they cheered each other on.

* * *

 **There ya go, another chapter, hope you enjoyed it.** **Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite, or follows this story, you beautiful bastards.**

 **For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	6. Chapter 06: Ghost Stories

**Greetings, one and all, welcome to the next chapter of Persona III: Night God.**

 **I hope your going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it, now** **on to the story, shall we?**

* * *

 **Thur [28/05] - Lunch Time**

During lunchbreak at Gekkoukan High, Minato, Mikoa, Yukari and Junpei were sitting in the school courtyard, enjoying the weather as they eat their respective lunches.

As they eat and talk, they overheard a fellow classmate of theirs, which Mikoa believed was named Kenji talking with another student in their year about a rumor that has been making the rounds around the school.

"Did you hear? About that girl in 2-E?... Yeah, they haven't got a clue... Isn't that bizarre!?", Kenji said to his friend.

"Man, can you believe these people?", Junpei said through his rice, "So, did you hear the details?"

"About what?", Minato said.

"Well, a girl from 2-E went missing last night.", Junpei began to explain, "This morning, they found her lying on the ground in front of the school gate! Nobody knows what happened, and supposedly, she's still unconscious."

"I hadn't heard about that before.", Mikoa said.

"This is going to be a tough case.", Junpei said, pointing his chopstick into the air, "Even for Junpei Iori, Ace Detective."

"Ace Detective?... Are you stupid or something?", Yukari said with a roll of her eyes.

"More like Stupei.", Minato said, getting a chuckle from Yukari.

"Hey! I resent that.", Junpei said back, "It's so unfair for you two to gang up on me! Mikoa, back me up here."

"Sorry Ace Defective, but your on your own.", she responded.

"It can't be...", Yukari said suddenly, getting the attention from the other three, "That girl they found, I think I saw her yesterday, on my way back from practice. She seemed okay then..."

"Now, that's really strange.", Minato said.

* * *

 **Thur [28/05] - After School**

A bored Mikoa was standing behind the counter, intending to do her Library Committee duties, but today seemed to be a quite one as very few students came to make use of the library today.

She was just returning a few text messages on her phone when Saori joined her behind the counter. "We haven't had many visitors today.", the black haired girl noted.

"O rly? You don't say?", Mikao said dryly.

"Oh, that's right.", Saori said, suddenly remembering something, "Ms. Ounishi said that some new books have come in. Can you help me put barcodes on them and enter them in the system?"

"Had it been anyone else Saori, I would have said no.", Mikoa said returning the smile the other girl was giving her.

"I'll go get them. If anyone comes to the counter while I'm gone, help them.", Saori said wit her usual gentle smile.

"I have to help people who come to the counter!?", Mikoa exclaimed, feigning surprise much to Saori's amusement, who seemed to be enjoying herself with Mikoa around.

As Saori turned to leave, she bumped into a into a female student with buns, who just came through the door.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry. Uh, Saori-san... Um...", the bun girl began, who seemed flustered for some odd reason, "Well... um... C-Could I borrow your physics notes? The teacher erases the blackboard too fast for me to copy them down..."

"Oh, of course.", Soari said, heaving over to the counter, where behind it was her school bag, "I've been taking a lot of notes for physics, too... I'm not too good in that class myself, so I need to pay attention.", she pulls a notebook from her bag and hands it to the girl.

"Oh, great. Thanks...", bun girl said before leaving.

"Who was that suppose to be?", Mikoa asked, leaning on the counter while Saori explained that the girl is her classmate, "Do you two not get along?"

"Hmm, I really don't know. But, it feels good to have people rely on me. So...", Saori admitted, slightly smiling sadly, "I... I have never gotten used to this school."

She then turned to face Mikoa as she continued to speak, "...You're a transfer student, but you seem to have grown accustomed to this place really quickly. I see you sometimes in the hall, hanging out with Yuki, Takeba and Iori. You four always look like you're having fun."

"Next time, you should come over and say hi.", Mikoa told her, "I know Minato can is rough around the edges, but he is a really nice guy. Yukari might be a little distant, but she can be warm. And Junpei is... Well he is Junpei, but he is a pretty funny guy."

"You mean it?", Saori said, "...I thought other people would think the wrong thing if we started getting along well..."

"I am a model, I have to be confident.", Mikoa said, pointing at her face, "Does this look like a face that cares about what others think of her?"

Saori smiles again at her remark, this time without any sadness, "Thank you, Mikoa. What was I doing?", she said.

"You were going to get some books or something.", Mikoa said.

"Oh right! Watch the counter while I'm out.", she said before leaving.

"Have been doing that the entire time.", Mikoa yelled after her.

* * *

After doing their duties in the school library committee, Mikoa and Saori left the school together, where at the gate, they ran into Junpei.

"What's up Mikoa?", Junpei said.

"Junpei? What are you doing here after school?", she said.

"I was waiting for you.", he said, "Your up for some Ramen on the way home?"

"Have you ever known me not too?", Mikao said, turning to the other girl next to her, "What about you, Saori? Do you want to come?"

"Oh uhm... I would to, but I have to go straight home after school.", Saori said, "My parents are very strict."

Mikoa said it was a pity, but it couldn't be helped. The three walked towards the station where they said goodbye to Saori while Mikoa and Junpei took the train towards Iwatodai, strip mall.

"So that Saori girl... Friend of yours?", Junpei said, a pervy smile on, "She is pretty good looking."

"She is a friend from the Library Committee, yes.", Mikoa said, "She doesn't have many at school. Don't try anything with her."

"Wouldn't dream of it!", Junpei said, looking like he was having fun, before his expression darkened as he looked further up the street. Following his line of sight, Mikoa saw that her friend was looking at a middle-aged man standing off to the side, well, staggering would be a better description.

He's also seemed to be yelling something she couldn't make out.

"That dude's completely wasted...", Junpei mumbled, "It's broad daylight, dammit..."

"Come on.", Mikoa said, gesturing him to follow her to Hagakure Ramen, "Let's avoid him."

"Yeah.", Junpei said with a grimace on his face, "I don't wanna have to deal with somebody like that, either. I mean, if he gets hit by a car or something, it's his own damn fault..."

But at that moment, the drunk man notices them looking at him and approaches the duo. "Wha'chu lookin' at?...", he yelled.

"Whaddya want?...", Junpei said, surprisingly aggressive, stepping between Mikoa and the drunk man, "Get outta here."

He looked back when he felt Mikoa tuck at his sleeve, "Junpei, let's just go.", she said.

At this, her friend seemed to calm down a little, "...Yeah, you're right.", he admitted and he followed her into the shop.

* * *

Inside Hagakure Ramen, they managed to get a table and were now waiting for their order, but Junpei seemed to be in a bad mood.

"What's wrong? Not hungry?", Mikoa said.

"Wha?... Oh no... Sorry, I don't like seeing drunks like that. Well, I doubt that anyone actually likes seeing people like that.", Junpei laughed dejectedly, "You know how Minato doesn't have any parents? I know that this'll make me sound like an ass... But I kinda envy him... There have to be some parents that their kids would be better off without..."

"That's not true!", Mikoa interrupted him, "I know I can't fully understand how that feels but..."

"No, No. Your right... Sorry.", Junpei admitted, "You must have good parents. If you don't mind me asking... What are your parents for people?"

"Well my dad is a good man, patient. He never yells, but you know when he is disappointed.", she told him, "He is currently working for I.W.P., that's some sort of police force across the entire world, so we don't see him that often. As for my mom... She is great! Though she rarely takes anything seriously. You can never get a straight answer out of the woman."

"They sound like good people.", Junpei said, a bit of a smile on his face.

"They are.", she said. The ramen they ordered arrived, but the heavy atmosphere makes it taste oilier than usual.

"My... dad was always drinking. He'd just sit there and drink, all by himself. And every time he did, he'd get violent over the stupidest stuff.", Junpei admitted, looking into his steaming bowl, his voice serious, "But... it doesn't hurt at all anymore. When I was a kid and I acted up, I'd get spanked and it would really hurt. But now... He's lost what strength he had, and I didn't even notice it..."

"I... I didn't know...", Mikoa said, feeling bad talking about her parents now.

"Sorry for bringing that up. Come on, let's talk about something fun!", Junpei tried to laugh it off, before his eyes widen, "Crap! Gotta finish these noodles before they get soggy! Let's shut up and eat!"

* * *

 **Mon [01/06] - After School**

Mikoa went to practice with the volleyball club in Gekkoukan High gym. They were already training for half an hour under Rio's coaching.

"Come on, get those legs moving! You need to get under the ball!"

"Rio, can we take a break yet...?", a tired short haired girl said.

"What?", Rio said, turning to the girl, "But we're just getting started!"

"But we're all tired!", short haired girl complained, "It's not like we're gonna make the finals or anything anyway!"

"Not with that attitude we are not.", Mikoa said.

"Mikoa is right! We could if we tried!", Rio agreed, the club members look at each other in confusion, "True, our team might be weak now, but who knows what we can do if we seriously put our minds to it!", the club members fall into a sullen silence.

"You're the only one who wants to go that far...", one of them muttered.

"...Who said that?", Rio said, but none of them responded, "You just need determination!"

"I don't think we're in the mood to keep going today.", a girl with buns said, before turning from Rio to the other members, "Let's just go, guys.", and one by one, they began to leave.

"But the bell hasn't...", Rio began, but they had already left, leaving her standing alone in the gym, or so she thought.

"Hey Rio.", Mikoa said, walking over to her side.

"Oh, Mikoa-san... Why-Why don't you leave too?", Rio asked, looking up with her dark eyes, "Looks like practice is over for today anyway... I'll be fine on my own..."

"Spot me while I do sit-ups?", Mikoa requested, a gentle smile.

"Okay...", Rio said softly, "Thanks...", she looks ready to cry a little as the two of them began to finished their practice together.

"Is it always like this?", Mikoa asked as she served the ball, and they began to hit the ball back and forth.

"Yeah.", Rio said with a weak laugh, "All I want is to play volleyball.

Everyone else just spends all practice talking about guys or loafing around.", she smashed the ball over the net, but Mikoa managed to save it, who managed to score a point.

"Good practice.", Mikoa complimented her teammate as they went to drink out their respective water bottles.

"Thanks, your a quick learner.", Rio said, after her drink, "About what I said, I shouldn't be saying this to someone who just joined up. If... you wanna play volleyball, it'll be a lot of work. But you're welcome to change your mind if you want.", she let out a laugh.

"Let's clean up and go home.", Mikoa said, wiping the sweat from her brow.

"Yeah. Man, I'm so hungry.", Rio said, "Why don't we go grab a burger or something?"

After finishing up with the club, they went to stop by Wild-Duck Burger before saying goodbye and Mikoa returning to the dorm.

* * *

 **Tue [02/06] - Midnight**

The members of S.E.E.S. were sitting in the dormitory lounge, having a quick midnight snack after exploring Tartarus.

"Have you guys seen the posts on the student message board?", Junpei said.

"About the girl they found in the front gate?", Minato said.

"Yeah, that one.", Junpei responded, "There's this rumor that it was an angry spirit from this one ghost story."

"H-Hey! C'mon... Nobody believes that stuff!?... R-Right?", Yukari said, looking around at the other members of S.E.E.S.

"So, what is this ghost story about?", Misturu said curiously.

"Wha!?", Yukari said surprised, "It-It's probably made-up... so why bother!?"

"I'm interested.", Akihiko said, "Go ahead and tell us."

Junpei leaned forward and out of nowhere, he took out a flash light.

"Where did he get that?", Mikoa said just as the dorm lights dim and Junpei holds the flashlight under his chin, "What happened to the light?"

"Greetings, one and all. Welcome to 'Junpei's Believe It, or Don't'.", Junpei began to speak in a low and mysterious voice, "...There are many strange things in this world. According to one story if you get caught at school late at night, you'll be devoured by a maniacal ghost that roams the halls!"

"Sounds like bull to me.", Mikoa whispered.

"Quite, this is getting good.", Minato said, sounding unusually interested for some reason.

"The other day, this friend of mine, let's call him Shu. He said to me, 'Junpei, I saw something strange'. He sounded serious, so I asked him what he'd seen. He said it was about the girl in 2-E... He claims he saw her go into the school on the night of the incident."

"I couldn't believe it. She's not the kind of girl to be out at night. But Shu was as white as a shee. He insisted it was true, then, it hit me... That ghost must've tried to make her its dinner! And that's why they found her lying on the ground by the gate!"

"I felt a chill run down my spine, and I broke into a cold sweat... Yes, there are strange things in this world... Believe it... or don't."

"Sounds pretty far fetched to me.", Mikoa said, "Maybe it some sort of Shadow?"

"That's actually a pretty good point, Yagami.", Mitsuru agreed before turning to fellow senior, "What do you think, Akihiko?"

"I have to agree with Mikoa.", Akihiko said, "I think it's worth investigating."

"I didn't know you were afraid of ghosts story's, Yukari.", Minato said, "That's actually kinda funny."

"Hey, watch it!", Yukari warned before turning to the rest of the group, "...F-Fine, then let's investigate. We'll each ask around for the rest of the week. I'll prove to you that this ghost story is just an urban legend!"

"I appreciate that. The story is a bit unnerving.", Mitsuru said, "Then I will let you guys handle it."

"Just make sure you sleep with one eye open...", Akihiko added, as they stood up to head to bed.

"Not one word about my frankly amazing performance just now?...", Junpei said, but the others ignored him.

* * *

 **There ya go, another chapter, hope you enjoyed it.** **Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite, or follows this story, you beautiful bastards.**

 **For now I wish you all a fantastic day, don't forget to leave a review and I hope to see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	7. Chapter 07: Arcana Empress & Emperor

**Greetings, one and all, welcome to the next chapter of Persona III: Night God.**

 **I hope your going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it, now** **on to the review** **, shall we?**

 **Ultimate Kuuga: Thank you!**

 **Now it's story time.**

* * *

 **Fri [05/06] - Lunchbreak**

"...Well, today's Friday.", Yukari said as the usual group was eating their lunch, "Did you three ask around, like we said?"

"We had something planned for today?", Minato said, looking up from his card game against Junpei, earning a glare from the girl in pink, "Just kidding, Yukari."

"Man, you have such a short temper...", Junpei added.

"I do not.", Yukari protested.

"You kinda do.", Mikoa pointed out.

"I do not! Anyway, we'll meet in the lounge after school.", Yukari said, before adding sternly to the boys, "Don't forget!"

"Yes, ma'am.", Minato and Junpei said at the same time.

* * *

 **Fri [05/06] - After School**

After the end of the school day, Mikoa had decided to visit the Student Council Room and help out the other members.

Walking together with Minato they entered the room to find the other members there, along with Hidetoshi talking to a teacher.

"Alright Hidetoshi, I'm counting on you... for both our sake's.", the teacher said, and receiving compliance from Hidetoshi, he left.

"...Hey, what did he mean by 'for both our sake's'?", a member of the student council member demanded to know, "What's he talking about?"

"He just wants to create a better school environment, so he simply asked for help from an apt student.", Hidetoshi explained, "Just like how the President asked Minato-kun and Mikoa-kun to join Student Council."

"What!? You can't decide something like that without the President's permission!", another student council member said, while shooting Hidetoshi a glare.

"Hey, Fushimi, what's going on?", Minato said to the bespectacled treasurer.

"Oh, Yuki, Yagami.", Chihiro said surprised, before continuing in a hushed tone, "S-Someone found a cigarette butt in the boys' bathroom... and t-that teacher wants us to look for the one who did it..."

"Well, someone broke the rules, and we should find out who. It's our responsibility, right?", Hidetoshi spoke, "Look, you have two choices. Either help out and prove you're trustworthy, or refuse and raise suspicion. Now, if you'd excuse me."

"H-Hey!", the student council member said, but Hidetoshi ignored him as he left the room, "Don't ignore me! You teacher's pet!", he chased after Hidetoshi.

"It's not good for Student Council members to be fighting like this, right?", Chihiro asked the two, "I-I better go tell the President!...", she then ran out in a hurry.

"We sure have to deal with a lot of bullshit around here, don't we Mikoa?", Minato said, hands in his pockets.

"You can say that again...", Mikoa said, rubbing the the back of her long blue hair, "Want to get some ramen on the way home?"

"Have you ever know me not to?", Minato said with a faint smile as the two left the Student Council room.

* * *

Getting off the monorail at Iwatodai Strip Mall, the two friends were chatting adamantly with each other, well, Mikoa was talking while Minato was more listening. As they entered Hagakure Ramen, they spotted the unfamiliar young man they met when they visited Akihiko in the hospital.

"Let's sit next to him.", Minato said, "I need to ask him something.",

"No complains here.", Mikoa said with a slight smirk as they walked over to the unfamiliar young man.

"Good afternoon.", she said as they took a seat next to him.

"What do you... Hey, I remember you... You clowns were in Aki's room at the hospital.", he said, turning away from them, "What do you want?"

"This is Mikoa Yagami and I am Minato Yuki.", Minato introduced them, "I like to ask you something. Do you know anything about the ghost rumor?"

"What makes you think I know anything about that?", the unfamiliar young man said, "Did Aki tell you to come here?"

"You seem like a guy who knows stuff.", Mikoa responded, which he responded with a grunt, "And Akihiko-senpei didn't tell us anything, Shinjiro."

"He told you something... Anyways, those girls who wound up in the hospital were behind the station to talking shit every night...", Shinjiro explained, "About all the things they'd done to some girl named Fuuka."

"You mean Fuuka Yamagishi, from 2-E?", Minato said.

"That's why people are saying it's Fuuka's spirit that did it.", Shinjiro said, noticing their surprised looks, "You guys don't know? This Fuuka girl might be dead. She hasn't been home in over a week."

"She's missing!?", Mikoa said, a little louder than she intended, "Mr. Ekoda is the homeroom teacher for 2-E, right? Does he know about this?"

"That's all I know.", Shinjiro said as he finished up his own bowl of ramen, placing some money on the counter and standing up, "...Satisfied?"

"Thank you very much.", Minato said with a slight bow, "You gave us a lead."

"Yes, thank you very much.", Mikoa added, "...You're very kind.", Shinjiro looked surprised at this, but brushed it off as he took his leave.

"Interesting... We should talk with the others about this.", Minato said to his friend, noticing she was looking at the door Shinjiro, "Something wrong?"

The female blunette shook her head, before turning back to her friend, "It's nothing... That Shinjiro guy... There is something heavy to his step.", she muttered.

* * *

 **Mon [08/06] - Lunch Time**

The second year S.E.E.S. members decide to ask the teacher about the missing girl, Fuuka Yamagishi, so during lunch, they went to the faculty office to ask Mr. Ekoda about her disappearance.

One they entered, they found someone else at Mr. Ekoda's desk.

"Oh, Mitsuru-senpai.", Mikoa said, "Why are you here?"

"Same reason as you.", the red headed student council president said, "Mr. Ekoda, I'm here to ask you about a student named Fuuka Yamagishi."

"No!", the brunette sitting in a chair suddenly shouted, "I-I never thought it'd turn out like this... Fuuka..."

"Did you do something to her?", Mikoa demanded to know.

"Now hold on, Yagami... This isn't an interrogation.", Mr. Ekoda said quickly, "Natsuki, you don't have to say anything if you don't want to. You wouldn't want to give her the wrong idea."

"Fuuka... She... She always looked so frazzled whenever I gave her a hard time... Then, I realized... She's an honor student, but deep inside, she's just the same as us.", Natsuki began slowly to explain, "I knew exactly which buttons to push... We were just messing with her that day, too! May 29th... We took Fuuka to the gym... and locked the door from the outside..."

"What!?", Junpei exclaimed, "You locked her in!?"

"That night, Maki returned to school alone. She was afraid we'd get in trouble if Fuuka committed suicide.", Natsuki continued to explain, "But, she never came back... and the next morning... She was found lying on the ground by the gate."

"I went to the gym to let Fuuka out, but the door was still locked... So, I opened it and went inside, but she wasn't there... We all freaked out. Starting that night, we went out looking for her. But every night, another one of us went missing... and they each ended up like Maki!"

"Is that so...", Mikoa said turning from the girl to the teacher, "Mr. Ekoda, you have attributed Yamagishi's absences to 'illness' the entire time. But in reality, she was missing... Because she was being bullied...", she add the bullying part with an angry growl.

"I don't think you understand, Yagami.", Mr. Ekoda said, "I was thinking of the students, we have to consider the future of everyone affected."

"You mean, you chose not to report this to the police for the 'good of the class'!", Mikoa growled, sounding dangerously cold, "So to protect your career, you ignored your responsibility as a teacher... How despicable!...", she would have continued had it not been for Minato placing a hand on her shoulder, silently telling her to calm down.

Mr. Ekoda sputtered something, but the attention was already turned back to Natsuki.

"About your friends.", Mitsuru said, "Did you notice anything unusual before the incidents?"

"They all heard a voice... A creepy voice.", Natsuki continued to explain, "Right before each of them went missing. They said it was calling their name."

A silence fell over the members of S.E.E.S., each of them realized what the creepy voice meant.

"Stay at our dorm tonight, it's the safest place. If you hear the voice, tell us immediately.", Mitsuru said to the student, "And don't leave the room, no matter what. If you can do that much, you should be okay... Don't worry, Yamagishi should be alright as well."

Natsuki let out a sad whimper, as the Student Council President turned to the other S.E.E.S. members.

"Yagami.", she said, "Yuki, Takeba and Iori, too. We'll meet after school in the Student Council Room to discuss tonight's operation."

"You think she is still in the school too, Senpei?", Mikoa said.

"I do.", Mitsuru said with a nod, "We're going to rescue Yamagishi."

"Understood!", Minato said.

* * *

 **Mon [08/06] - After School**

Gekkoukan High School, Student Council Room, the gathered members of S.E.E.S. are each wearing a stern face.

"Tonight, we will infiltrate the campus.", Mitsuru addressed them, "Our objective is to rescue Fuuka Yamagishi."

"Um, I don't get it...", Junpei said, "Is Fuuka inside the school somewhere? And why at night? At midnight, this place turns into..."

"That's exactly the reason.", Minato said, hands in his pockets as usual, "That's how Yamagishi wandered into Tartarus."

"Then, ever since Fuuka got locked in the gym, she's been stuck there?", Yukari said shocked, "But, that was ten days ago! That means..."

"Not necessarily, but I have been thinking.", Mikoa said, having returned to her calm self, "Tatarus only appears during the Dark Hour. So, where does it go during the rest of the day?"

"This is only a theory, but I think time may function differently with respect to Tartarus.", Akihiko said, putting his own thought on the matter, "So, even though it's been ten days for us, perhaps only ten hours have passed for her. It's possible she's still alive."

"But the Dark Hour is pretty brutal.", Junpei said, "We can barely handle an hour; how's she gonna last ten!?"

"That's true.", Yukari agreed, "And, even if she's still alive, we might not be able to get to her."

"So are you just going to let her die!?", Minato said sharply.

"I got an idea!", Mikoa said, "What if we enter Tartarus the same way as Fuuka did. We will go to the gym, and wait for midnight."

The other members thought about the suggestion, Minato and Akihiko quickly agreed with the plan, thinking it was the best way to safe Fuuka.

"Honestly, I have reservations.", Mitsuru argued against the idea, "If something goes wrong, you could all end up lost in Tartarus too. But..."

"I won't stand by and do nothing if there's a chance we can save her.", Akihiko told his fellow third year.

"If you guys don't want to go, then it will just be Akihiko-senpei, Mikoa and me.", Minato told the others.

The red head looked between the two blunette's and the one silver haired youth, and with a deep sigh she said, "Alright. We're aware of the risks, but we can't just leave her there."

"I agree.", Yukari chipped in, "And we won't know until we try."

"Cool, we get to sneak into the school!", Junpei said, a grin of mischief on his face, "In that case, I know just what to do..."

* * *

 **Mon [08/06] - Evening**

During the evening, the members of S.E.E.S. sneaked into the school, currently they were standing in hallway leading to the classrooms.

"Good job, Junpei.", Mikoa whispered to her friend, "How did you do it? Lock picks, did you nick a key?"

"Nah, all I did was unlock a door...", Junpei admitted, "But see? We got in no problem. Man, I'm a genius!"

"So, you unlocked it earlier...", Mitsuru said with a nod, "Tres bien!", she then led the way to the classroom.

"Oui.", Akihiko said, "No time for compliments though. Let's go." following after the red head.

"Trash Been?... Oui?", Junpei said, "What is that, Spanish?"

"It's French.", Mikoa corrected him.

* * *

Making sure they weren't seen, the S.E.E.S. members sneaked into the Classroom 2-F, where they had began to discus the plan.

"First, we have to find the key to the gym. It's either in the Faculty Office or in the janitor room.", Mitsuru said, laying out the plan. "We'll split up into two groups and meet in the main hallway on the first floor. Understood?"

"The Faculty Office.", Junpei pondered with a smirk, "Hey, maybe we'll find some test questions!"

"Are you planning something unscrupulous under my supervision?", Mitsuru said, turning to the hat wearing teen, "If so, then expect to be severely punished."

"It-It was a joke!", Junpei said quickly, "I'd never do something like that!", laughing weakly.

"...Perhaps I'd best take Iori with me to the janitor's room.", Mitsuru said, before turning to the female blunette, "Yagami, head to the faculty office. I leave it to you who to take along with you."

"I will go with Minato.", Mikoa said, getting a nod from her fellow blunette, "Team Blue all the way."

"Very well. Then Akihiko and Takeba will accompany us to the janitor's room.", Mitsuru said, "We'll meet back up in the main hallway."

* * *

The two made their way through the darkened hallway, remaining quite until they arrived in the main hall.

It was there that Minato held out his arm, "Hold up, someone's coming.", he whispered. The girl listen carefully and indeed, footsteps were getting closer. Acting on instinct, Mikoa grabbed Minato's arm and dragged him behind a pillar.

A beam from a flashlight moved passed by the pillar they were hiding behind, before the footsteps slowly faded away.

The two remained there for a while, waiting until the foot steps were completely gone. "Thank god, just a security guard.", Minato said with a deep sigh, "Think we will get arrested?"

"Seeing as we are sneaking around the faculty offices after hours...", Mikoa pondered as they stepped out of their hiding place and continued their way, "We'd at least be expelled, so let's make sure we are not caught."

Slipping into the Faculty Office, the two began to search for the key. Finding the right key wasn't easy in the complete dark.

"Mikoa, can I ask you something?", Minato said as his friend used her phone to shine a bit of light on the keys.

"You just did, but you can ask another one.", she said, finding the regular gym key.

"Forgive me if it's out of bounds, but this morning in the faculty office, it seemed that a case of bullying is a bit personal for you.", he said, as the two continued to rummage through the keys.

"I have never been personally bullied, if that's what your asking.", Mikoa said, her tone becoming a bit cold, "But my youngest brother, Akio, has. He's very smart, perhaps too smart for a eleven year old... That's why his classmates bully him and refuse to be friends with him despise him not being stock-up about it and acting like he is better than others. The only friend he has is Goro."

"...I-I see. I don't like bullies either. But on the bright side, he has a very caring sister.", Minato said before finding the key they were looking for, "Found it. Come on, let's find the others."

Making sure the hallway was empty, before they slipped out of the Faculty Office before sneaking towards the entrance hall were the others were already waiting for them.

"Did you find the key?", Mitsuru said, and Minato showed it to her, "We'll divide into teams again. Four of you will enter Tartarus, and one of you will remain outside with me. Once the Dark Hour has begun, I'll determine Yamagishi's position."

"I'll go, I can lead as always.", Minato said, getting approval from Mitsuru, "Mikoa and Akihiko-Senpai, you should come, too."

"Wouldn't have it any other way.", Mikoa said with a nod.

"Um, then, I'll be the fourth...", Yukari said quickly

"Wait a second!...", Junpei cut in, "Remember how I accidentally screwed up on the monorail?"

"How could we have forgotten?", Minato said dryly.

"Come on, Minato.", Junpei said, turning to the field leader, "Gimme a chance to make up for that!"

Yukari was about to argue but Minato spoke before her, "Alright, Junpei, we'll give you another shot."

"Seriously!?...", she whispered.

"Something wrong, Yukari?", Mikoa said, "You don't want to stay behind with Senpei?"

"Um, n-no, it's fine.", Yukari said quickly, as the active members went ahead to the gym storing room.

* * *

 **Mon [08/06] - Dark Hour**

An unconscious Mikoa found herself laying on the cold, dark floor of Tartarus. With a groan she sat up, looking for her teammates, but there was now sign of Minato, Junpei or Akihiko anywhere.

"Hello? Anyone there?", Mikoa said, slightly startled when she heard Mitsuru's communications breaking up.

"Are... you... alri... distance... too far... can't provide... back up.", was all she could hear, before the communication was lost.

"Well that's just super...", she said dryly, readying her weapon in case of she ran into Shadows, "I hope the others are okay."

Making her way down the floors, Mikoa hardly ran into any Shadow, something which worried her. If something like this happened, something far worse was waiting for you.

It wasn't until she rounded a corner that she came across another being. Mikoa was about to reach for her Evoker, but she quickly realized that it was just another human, a girl infect.

The girl had short teal-blue hair and teal green eyes, she was wearing the Gekkoukan High uniform with a teal green turtleneck that has flower patterns and white tights.

"Fuuka Yamagishi?", Mikoa said carefully.

"Y-Yes!...", the girl said, a bit scared by the blunette's appearance.

"I'm glad you're okay.", Mikoa said, stepping forward, "Come with me if you want to live."

"Thank you so much, Yagami-san.", Fuuka said, the fear in her eyes being replaced with a relieved smile.

"No need to thank me.", Mikoa said as the two girls began to walk, "You know who I am?"

"Of course! Your Mikoa Yagami, your a pretty populair model who goes to our school. I have seen you around with Minato Yuki, Yukari Takeba and Junpei Iori.", Fuuka said, "Speaking of school... Where are we? I was at school, and then..."

"Long story, we will explain after we get out of here.", Mikoa said, keeping her eyes open for her fellow S.E.E.S. members or Shadows, "By the way, are you hurt? Have you run into any monsters?"

"So, there are strange creatures in here, then. I've managed to avoid them so far.", Fuuka said, much to the blunette's surprise, "It's hard to describe, but I can sort of tell where they are."

"Maybe you have the same power as Mitsuru-Senpei.", Mikoa said as they descended another set of stairs to a lower floor.

Turning around a corner, they ran into a trio of pink gloved hand Shadows. Mikoa immediately stepped between them and Fuuka, "Stay behind me.", she said, taking out her Envoker and was ready to engage.

Evading a slap from one of them, Mikoa called forth Aphrodite who leaps up in the air, kicks the Dancing Hand straight in the mask, sending it crashing along the ground.

"Let's finish this, Aphrodite.", Mikoa said as the Persona began to rain down electricity using the Mazio spell.

One of the Dancing hands got back up, snapping its fingers to summon a blast of ice using its Bufu spell.

Mikoa let out a cry of pain, as she was knocked to the ground. "Yagami-san!", Fuuka said, running over to her.

The Dancing Hand took advantage of hitting Mikoa's weakness and charged at the two. Mikoa was about to resummon her Persona when the Hand was bashed over the head by the harp of Orpheus, followed by a blast of fire from Hermes.

"You alright, Mikoa?", the voice of Akihiko said as he called his Persona, Polydeuces, to cast the healing spell Dia on her.

A warm feeling went through her body, feeling completely re-energized as she stood back up. "Much better.", she said, calling forth Aphrodite to blast the Dancing hands with Zio, at the same time as Orpheus hit it with its own Agi spell, finishing the Shadows.

"Man, we were worried about you.", Junpei said, slapping Mikoa on the back, "Especially Minato, he wouldn't shut up about you."

"Shut up, Stupei.", Minato told him, much to the other teens amusement, before turning to Mikoa, "But I am glad your safe. But I don't think we should enter Tartarus this way again..."

"I agree.", Akihiko said, but he was happy that she had found Fuuka along the way.

With their mission completed, they tried to contact Mitsuru again, but all they hear is static.

"Hang on to this.", Akihiko said, handing a shocked Fuuka an Evoker, "Think of it as a lucky charm. It's not really a gun."

* * *

The group continued their way back to the entrance, managing to get quite far without engaging many Shadows. They went down until they went across a hallway with a view outside.

"Whoa, check out the moon!", Junpei said, stopping by the window, "I've never seen it so bright."

"Some research indicates that the Shadows are affected by the phases of the moon.", Akihiko said, "Of course, the same can be said for humans."

"That would explain Yuka-tan's mood swings.", Minato muttered, before suddenly thinking of something, "Hey, wasn't it a full moon the night we went to the monorail? And on the night the dorm was attacked, back in April."

"I think it was full...", Mikoa muttered, began to recon her memory, "Today is the 8th. The monorail incident happened last month around the same time, the assault on the dorm was a month before that. They were all during a full moon."

It was then that communications went back on for a moment, "Shadow... At the... Be careful...", but all that followed after that was static.

"What is this thing?", Fuuka said, feeling a large Shadows near the base of the tower, "It's much bigger than the others... and it's attacking someone..."

"It's one of them.", Minato said turning from the window to the others, "If my guess is right, they come every full moon. We have to hurry!", before he led the group further down the hall.

* * *

When they arrived at the Entrance Hall, seeing Mitsuru and Yukari having trouble against the giant Shadows that suddenly had appeared.

The first was a large, pot-bellied Shadow that resembles a turkey or peacock with a staff, a blue dress and a green cloak.

The other was a tall Shadow that carries a rather small sword. On its torso is a large red cross, and its arms are long and almost floppy, with small tassels at the end of its 'sleeves'. It has no neck or head, only a floating mask.

Mikoa saw that the tall Shadow had picked up Mitsuru and was now lifting her up, "Oh, no you don't.", she said, holding her Envoker to her head, summoning Aphrodite to blast its head with Electricty, making it drop the red head.

In retaliation the pot-bellied pointed her wand at the newly arrivals, calling forth a blast of fire.

They evaded the attack, Mikoa scrambles across a broken pillar, catching Mitsuru and dragging her out of harm's way.

"Yagami.", Mitsuru said softly, looking into her yellow eyes

"Hey there, Senpei.", Mikoa said, putting her back on the floor, just as someone entered the lobby from outside Tartarus.

"F-Fuuka..."

It was Natsuki.

"...Moriyama-san!?", Fuuka exclaimed in surprise, "Please, get out of here! It's dangerous!"

"I... I wanted to tell you...", Natsuki said, "I'm sorry..."

"Moriyama-san! I need to protect her!", Fuuka said, putting the Evoker to her temple, pulling the trigger and to the pleasant surprise of S.E.E.S., "I can see... I-I can sense these monsters' weaknesses, somehow."

"Mitsuru-senpei, let her take your place.", Minato said, taking a firm grip on his sword, "We'll take care of this!"

Minato, Mikoa, Junpei and Akihiko, with support from Fuuka, they engaged the two large Shadows.

Suddenly, the tall one turned its ugly mask at them, swinging it's sword, shaking the ground beneath them.

"Careful, the tall one is the Emperor. It's immune to Physical Attacks.", Fuuka told them, "The pot-bellied one is the Empress, its immune to Magical Attacks."

"Good to know.", Mikoa said, evading the Emperor's, sword strike, calling Aphrodite to blast it with a Zio spell.

The Empress raises her wand and a torrent of flames were send from it towards them, but Polydeuces preformed Sonic Punch against it, knocking the wand from its hand as it still cast fire around them.

The Emperor tried to attacks with its long sword, but Orpheus blocked it with its harp. "Jack Frost! Bufu!", Minato called out, and Orpheus disappeared to be replaced with a snow man.

Jack Frost blast the Emperor with a bolt of ice, making it fall over on top of the fire spewing scepter, setting himself on fire.

"Nice going, Minato.", Akihiko said, impressed by his ability to change Persona's on the fly, "But I won't be out done, let's finish this, Mikoa!"

"You read my mind, Senpei.", Mikoa said as Aphrodite and Polydeuces charged at the Empress, who retaliated by sending a gust of green wind at the two, but the two Persona's charged through, slamming their fist and feet straight into its body sending it crashing into the Emperor.

"Here's our chance! Let's get 'em!", Junpei said to Minato who gave a nod, and he, Mikoa, Junpei and Akihiko went for an all-out attack against the Empress and Emperor resulting int a burst of dust.

Once the skull shaped dust cloud dispersed, the Empress and Emperor faded away in the same black mist as the other Shadows had.

"A-Are there more of them?...", an exhausted Fuuka said, barely able to conscious as she sat on the floor.

"Don't worry, it's over.", Minato said, flexing his sword arm.

"Fuuka... You...", Natsuki began, but Fuuka interrupted her, merely asking if she was alright, "Yeah..."

"Thank goodness...", was all Fuuka could say, before falling unconscious.

A panicked Natsuki began to say her name but Mitsuru told her she was just exhausted and everything would be alright.

"Where did these two Shadows come from?", Akihiko said as they stepped back, letting Natsuki sit with the unconscious Fuuka.

"From somewhere outside of Tartarus, just like before...", Mitsuru said.

"What are we gonna do about Natsuki?", Yukari asked, "She saw the Dark Hour, and the Shadows."

"She's not like us, so she won't remember any of it.", Mitsuru explained, "The good news is, she didn't fall victim to the Shadows, even though she obviously heard their call. She should be safe from now on."

"But, that means she'll forget Fuuka saved her life, right?", Junpei added in, "That doesn't seem fair..."

"I don't think that will matter.", Mikoa said, as they watched over the crying Natsuki, who was begging for Fuuka's forgiveness.

It wasn't easy, but they managed to rescue Fuuka.

* * *

 **There ya go, another chapter, hope you enjoyed it.** **Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite, or follows this story, you beautiful bastards.**

 **For now I wish you all a fantastic day, don't forget to leave a review and I hope to see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	8. Chapter 08: Slice of Life

**Greetings, one and all, welcome to the next chapter of Persona III: Night God.**

 **I hope your going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it, now** **on to the review** **, shall we?**

 **girani4: Of course Minato is still the Fool/Wild Card. As for Mikoa... Empress I guess? Even though neither of her Persona's are going to be from that Arcana.**

 **Also on a side note, I was thinking of putting some of Persona Q in this story, but I am not sure how to work it out, let me know what you boys and girls think.**

 **Anyways, now it's story time.**

* * *

 **Th [11/06] - After School**

Lots of Gekkoukan students where making use of the library this Thursday, so this time Mikoa wasn't bored as she had lots of work to do. Saori seems to be involved with a complex situation about a missing student ID until a female student comes in. If memory served correctly, Mikoa recalled this was the same student who borrowed Saori's notes the other day.

"...Oh, Higashida-san.", Saori said, "I'm sorry, I'm a little busy right now..."

"Oh, it's okay, it'll be quick!", Higashida said, "Um... About the notes I borrowed... Michi lost them. I'm sorry, I'll make sure I yell at her!"

"...Oh, that's fine.", Saori said and the student who borrowed Saori's notes takes off.

Eventually, the flood of people slows to a trickle, then stops entirely. Saori let out a tired sigh, but perked up when Mikoa said, "Let's stay here a little longer."

"That's how I feel, too.", Saori said with a laugh, "Oh, right, didn't we get homework today? I should make use of this time and get it done... Oh, wait, my notes..."

"Want to borrow mine?", Mikoa offered but Saori quickly declined.

"I was just thinking that my homework would be a lot easier if I had the notes I gave her...", she said.

"Saori, you shouldn't let people walk over you like that.", Mikoa tried to reason with her.

"It's okay...", Saori said, "You're such a nice person. Thanks, though.", she added with a smile.

As the two worked on their homework, Mikoa felt her phone buzz, indicating she had gotten a text message. Looking at it, it seemed it was from Akihiko.

 _"Fuuka is being released from the hospital. We'll talk to her this evening. Come to the command room as soon as you get back."_

Mikoa read the message, placing her phone in her bag when a question popped up in her mind, _"How did he get my number?"_

* * *

 **Th [11/06] - Evening**

The members of S.E.E.S plus the Chairman and Fuuka were sitting in the dormitory command room. The color has returned to Fuuka's face since her ordeal.

"You're Fuuka Yamagishi, right?", Ikutsuki said, getting a tense confirmation from the girl, "Relax, there's no need to be nervous."

The Chairman then turned to adress the other students, "Everyone, you did an excellent job uncovering the truth. I also wanted to let you know, the three girls have all regained consciousness. From what I understand, they each came to school around midnight and waited for the security guard to leave. They were attacked by Shadows near the gate, as the Dark Hour began."

"So that must be the reason why the facts became twisted because of rumors concerning a ghost story.", Minato said.

"I knew right from the beginning that it wasn't a ghost.", Yukari said.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night.", Mikoa said with a teasing grin.

"It's all my fault.", Fuuka mumbled, "I made so many people worry..."

"Hey, don't think like that.", Minato said, "We could have lost that fight if you weren't there."

"Yeah, you saved our lives.", Mikoa added, "You should feel good about yourself."

"You have a special power that you can use to help others.", Mitsuru began to explain, "We call it 'Persona'. You could be a tremendous help to us. Will you lend us your strength?"

"Are you asking me to join you?...", Fuuka asked.

"Yeah, we're not trying to pressure you.", Yukari said, "So if you need some time to think about it."

"I'll do it!", Fuuka said quickly, "...I'll help you!"

"Well that was quick.", Mikoa said, "But if you join, you'll have to live here."

"That's fine.", Fuuka said, "I'd rather live here than at home anyway..."

"We really appreciate this.", Mitsuru said, "We'll have the school talk to your parents, to resolve any issues."

"Now wait a minute.", Yukari interrupted, "Aren't we dragging her into this a bit fast?"

"Um, it's okay, really...", Fuuka said quickly, "I mean... it'll be nice to have two other girls in my grade around, too."

"Remember... I'm your Senpai!", Mikoa said with a cheeky smile.

"Oh, that's right!", Fuuka said, "I'm sorry, I..."

But Mikoa merely laughed at this, "Just messing with you."

A cough from Ikutsuki turned the attention back to him, "Now, then... Those special Shadows showed up again. We still don't know where they're coming from. But what Minato, Mikoa and Akihiko theorized seemed to be correct. Their appearances seem to coincide with the full moon. We'll take that into consideration from now on."

"So, they're kinda like werewolves then?", Junpei noted.

"It's a big advantage for us to know when to expect them.", Akihiko said, "Now, on the day of the fight, we'll be ready to get in the ring."

* * *

 **Fri [12/06] - After School**

Akihiko brought Mikoa to the Iwatodai strip mall, claiming that he knew a really good place to eat. But no matter how she look at it, it appeared to be just the Beef Bowl Shop.

"...What's with that face?", Akihiko asked, "Honestly, the beef bowl is really great here. The servings are big, and the sauce they use on the meat is just..."

But Mikoa wouldn't know what the sauce they used on the meat was as a girl's voice's loudly interrupted him.

Two girls instantly rush up to Akihiko and begin violating his personal space. They're not in uniform, but Mikoa recognize them as students from her class.

"Akihiko-senpai, what're you doing here?" a girl with buns asked.

"Oh, I know! You're here for the beef bowls, right?" a heavily made-up girl said, "It's, like, so funny that you're always eating here!"

"...What's funny about that?", Akihiko asked unsure.

"It means that you're totally cool.", the heavily made-up girl explained, "Hey, hey, you don't have a girlfriend, right?"

"We're, like, totally looking for guys to be with right now.", the girl with buns added.

The two girls sneak glances at Mikoa while they fawn over Akihiko. For some reason, Mikoa sense hostility from them. "...Just let us through, please.", Mikoa said, the combined power of the two girls glaring at her feels like her skin is being burned away, "Let's go, Senpai!"

"Yeah, I'm starving.", Akihiko said, sounding relieved to escape from the two girls.

If anything, the level of hatred pouring forth from the girls eyes intensifies as Mikoa push her way past them and enter the Beef Bowl Shop with Akihiko.

* * *

"...I usually train in the club room or alone in my own room at the dorm.", Akihiko said once they sat at the table and where waiting for their order.

"I'll train with you, if you want.", Mikoa offered, putting her drink down.

"It'd be nice to have a running partner.", he admitted, "...But if you join me, we're going to do more than just run every day, okay?"

"Want to do a bit of Yoga?", she asked, much to his amusement, "What? It helps with breathing and it keeps you flexible. I can lay my leg in my neck. I can do it right now if you don't believe me."

"P-Please don't!", a faintly blushing Akihiko said quickly, realizing what would have happened if she had done that in a skirt, "I-I believe you!"

His reaction made the blunette laugh.

* * *

The two come out of the beef bowl shop after finishing their meal. "See? Wasn't that delicious?", Akihiko said.

"Yes, it was great.", Mikoa said, noticing the two girls from earlier are gone.

"I know, right?", he said, "Do you think those girls wanted to have Beef Bowls, too?"

Mikoa looked a bit unsure at her friend, "Not in the way you think.", she said as the two headed for the train station.

"I wonder what they wanted...", he pondered.

He seems to be completely incapable of recognizing female emotions, "Don't you want a girlfriend, senpei?", she asked.

"You're going to start asking me about that, too?...", Akihiko said, "I don't want to deal with this kind of thing... I'm not strong enough to carry this entire burden..."

"Okay, but just for fun.", she said with a mischievous grin, "What's your type?"

"My type? The type I like is...", Akihiko said, crossing his arms in deep thought, before becoming suddenly flustered, "N-Never mind. I-I'd been told that whenever a girl asks that, the right answer is always 'Girls like you'... But I can't bring myself to say it! Argh! Damn that Minato and Junpei..."

* * *

 **Sat [13/06] - After School**

Mikoa had changed into her gym uniform, exiting the girl's locker room for the Gekkoukan High gym to participate in the volleyball club practice, but to her surprise, most members were missing.

"Is this it today?", Rio said, looking over the gathered members, "Where's everyone else?"

Out of the corner of her eye, Mikoa noticed a few girl exchanging meaningful looks but didn't say anything to Rio. It was then that a girl from another club came walking up to them.

"Excuse me! Could I borrow some of you guys' tape?", she asked. The girl had short light black hair tied into a short ponytail, and wears a red clip on her left side. She has brown eyes, her skin is light brown complexion. She was wearing the Gekkoukan P.E. uniform.

"Oh, Yuko...", Rio said.

"Sorry, we ran out. Is it okay if I take some from the box?", the girl named Yuko asked, Rio gesturing to go ahead, "...Doesn't look like you have too many people here today, huh."

"You can say that again.", Mikoa mumbled.

"I wonder where they heard about that group date...", Yuka muttered to herself, "Seriously, I don't know if I should be appalled or jealous..."

"...Group date?", Rio asked.

"You didn't know...", Yuko said slowly upon realizing, "Sorry, I heard the girls in the tennis club talking about it at the shoe lockers..."

"So, everyone went to that?", Rio said, her tone of voice dangerous, "That's stupid... Why'd they hide it from me? All this running around behind my back is so irritating!"

"Maybe because you'll get angry.", Mikoa suggested.

"No, I wouldn't!", Rio protested angrily, rounding on Mikoa, "Okay, maybe I would!"

"They're just taking a breather.", Yuko said, "What's wrong with that!?"

"You call a group date 'taking a breather'?", Rio said, now vending her frustrations towards Yuko.

"Yes! I don't expect someone who's never been in a relationship to understand it, though!", one of the volleyball club members with glasses said, "And what's with that attitude of yours all the time!? Who do you think you are!?"

"I'm your leader! You're the ones that nominated me!", Rio shouted, "Or did you all forget about that!?"

"If we knew you'd turn out like this we never would've nominated you!", the girl with glasses said, "Screw this! This isn't worth my time... I'm done with this stupid club. You're a pain in the ass, and I don't care about keeping up with you. I bet everyone else is gonna quit, too."

And with that the other members left, leaving only Mikoa, a shocked Rio and a guilty looking Yuko.

"I-I'm sorry about that...", Yuko mumbled.

The girl approaches Mikoa and whispers something in her ear, "You're Mikoa Yagami right?"

"How many blue haired girls go to this school?", Mikoa asked.

"True to that. I wanted to ask, can you keep an eye on Rio? She doesn't know how to interact with people sometimes.", Yuko whispered, "To be honest, I'm kind of worried about her. I try to lend a hand when I see things aren't going great, but I don't know much about your club."

"Sure, I can do that.", Mikoa said, "Leave it to me."

"Great, thanks. Oh, by the way, I'm Yuko Nishiwaki. I'm the manager for the guy's team.", Yuko introduced herself, she then left, still concerned about Rio.

As she did, the blunette walked up towards her fellow volleyball member, who was sitting hunched over. "Hey, Rio.", she said.

"Mikoa-san... You're not gonna leave?", Rio said, looking up at her before turning back to the ground, "...Sorry, but I want to be left alone right now."

"Not gonna do it.", Mikoa said, kneeling down next to her.

At this, the Volleyball captain chuckled a bit, "You really are strange.", she said, looking ready to cry. Mikoa stood beside her, waiting for her Rio to finally went home before heading to the dorm herself.

* * *

 **Sat [13/06] - After School**

Mikoa ran into Yukari at the entrance of Gekkoukan. The two girls decided to head for home together.

On their way towards home, the two decided to stop at the Port Island Station, florist.

"Don't you feel happy when you go to a flower shop? There's so many colors, and they're all so pretty.", Yukari said as she was kneeling in front of a couple of white Victoria's, "Hey, what's your favorite flower?"

"Red roses, no question.", Mikoa said, her friend looked surprised by this, "Something wrong with that?"

"Don't get me wrong. It's just that roses always seem to have this mature, adult woman feeling to them.", Yukari said impressed, "My house used to be filled with flowers. My mom really liked flowers, so she always bought a lot of them."

"Maybe that's why you like them so much.", Mikoa said as her friend stood back up.

"I think so too.", the girl in pink said, "But for a while, there was a time that I didn't like seeing flowers. They would bring back memories... And they reminded me that what is beautiful can quickly wither away. But, I don't feel that way lately."

Mikoa watches as Yukari stares nostalgically at the flower's. "Hey, Mikoa. Does your mother things like that?", she asked suddenly.

"Not at home.", Mikoa said, "Because of her and dad's work, we moved a lot. But she always has a couple of flowers in her office. Red roses of course."

This made Yukari chuckle for a bit, "Like mother, like daughter.", she said with a smile, "That's it! I'm buying a whole bunch of flowers today!"

They walked up to the counter, where she asked the store attendant, "Excuse me! Can you make me a big bouquet for something like 3000 yen?", Yukari asked, but for that price, all she could get was a huge bunch of baby's breath, "No thanks."

Mikoa decide to purchase a bouquet from the store, gifting it to Yukari and they continued their way to the dorm.

* * *

 **Mon [15/06] - After School**

Mikoa came to the home economic's room at Gekkoukan High at the request of Fuuka. Sitting at one of the tables, Fuuka sitting across from her, handed her a boxed lunch.

"I want you to try this for me.", Fuuka said, a nervous smile on her face, "I hope you're hungry."

Before Mikoa even open the box, she smell an unsavory odor coming from the lunch. But gathering her courage, having cultivated it through fighting shadows, braving the Dark Hour and keeping her two brother's under control, she opened it.

The bleak mush in the box, looks pretty unappetizing. Fuuka is watching her expectantly, so she decide to try it out.

Taking a bite, it took a great deal of effort on Mikoa's part to not gag on it. She can't swallow it, she can't even chew it anymore, the food taste as bad as it looks.

"...H-How is it?", Fuuka said.

"...There are many point's you can improve on.", Mikoa said, trying her best to hide the grimace on her face, which seemed to be successful as Fuuka didn't noticed.

"Oh, I see. Thank you for your honesty.", Fuuka said, with a happy smile, "Sorry that I asked you to try this all of a sudden. To tell the truth... Um, did you notice? Look at the blackboard."

Mikoa turned her yellow eyes towards the black board, her eyes widening to see that it read _'Cooking Club'_.

"I'm the only member so far...", Fuuka said meekly, "I'm going to keep trying my best, so would you mind stopping by and trying my new creations sometime?"

A horrified vision of more of Fuuka's creations filled her minds eyes, but those were quickly replaced by a lonely Fuuka actually making them.

"Want me to join you?", Mikoa offered, "I am no master chef, but I can cook."

"That would be wonderful.", Fuuka said, a good deal happier, "Cookbooks don't make much sense to me. Cooking for you would inspire me to try harder."

"Let's do our best.", she said, become the second member of the Cooking Club.

Next Fuuka showed the remnants of all the ingredients she had used for her inedible smooch. Rather than waste them, you decide to cook them all together.

Even with her limited cooking skill, Mikoa manage to make something vaguely edible, even if it wasn't for humans.

"That's amazing! You made that without even looking at a recipe.", Fuuka said in amazement, "If we find a cute doggy in the neighborhood, we should give it this."

* * *

 **Mon [17/06] - After School**

After the end of class, Mikoa headed for the Student Council room when she heard a lot of yelling. Making her way towards the IF hallway where a group of students where surrounding an student, who was arguing with Hidetoshi.

"So where's your evidence, smart guy!?", the student yelled.

"There's no need for evidence. I know all about you.", Hidetoshi said, "You were arrested for beating up a guy in the park who snitched on you, right?" and he approached the student.

Noticing Saori standing among the students, walking up to her friend, she asked what was going on.

"Oh, Mikoa. Hidetoshi has been going around and accusing people.", Saori explained, "That's the third person today he's accused..."

The students around are only watching, as the two teens argued.

"Keeping quiet will do you no good.", Hidetoshi said, "If it's not you, then give me some names. Don't worry. I won't tell anyone. You have my word as a member of the Disciplinary Committee."

"Shut up, asshole...", the student said, looking like he was going to punch Hidetoshi.

If Mikoa had acted a second to late, the student would have planted his fist against the jaw of Hidetoshi. The student walked away, leaving only Mikoa, Hidetoshi and Saori.

"Go Saori, I need to talk to him.", Mikoa said, her friend nodded before she turned to Hidetoshi, "Working hard?"

"Of course.", Hidetoshi said with a smirk, sounding a bit satisfied, "If we let people get away with breaking the rules, things will only get worse. One day, it'll spiral out of control, and there will be nothing we can do."

"So, you want to deal with the problem now, while we still can?", Mikoa asked.

"You're a sensible person. Those who carry out justice always clashed with others.", Hidetoshi said, "I know what people think of me. So, let this serve as a warning to other offenders."

* * *

 **Thu [18/06] - After School**

Mikoa and Junpei were sitting in Hagakure Ramen. Junpei insisted on going her to treat her to a meal.

"You okay with the special? If you want, they can put an extra egg on top.", Junpei said, being awfully generous.

"Not that I am ungrateful for free food.", Mikoa began, "But what is this about?"

"Wait, you haven't hear? Guess I shouldn't have brought it up...", he said surprised, but was hesitant to speak on the matter.

"Junpei tell me what's going on.", Mikoa insisted.

"Don't get mad at me, okay?", Junpei said, "Supposedly, there are these photos of you going around."

"What kind of pictures?", she asked, a hint of cold in her voice.

"They aren't weird pictures or anything!", he said quickly, "They're of you in your gym clothes. There are other girls in them, too, but you're right up in the center. I think whoever took the pictures was aiming specifically at you."

"That's disturbing.", Mikoa pondered, "School is a public space but it's a bit like peeping. How did you found out about them?"

"One of the guys in a different class found it.", Junpei explained, "He came over to me and was like, 'Isn't this Yagami girl in your dorm?'. I took that copy of it away from him, but the original's still out there.", the hatted young man looked troubled.

"This kind of thing isn't normal.", Mikoa mumbled, "I'd have to find who it was and kick his or her ass.

"Seriously, Mikoa. Be careful, alright?", Junpei said, looking genuinely concerned about her, "I'll help you out. Don't let it bother you too much."

The two friends talked for a while before heading back together.

* * *

 **There ya go, another chapter, hope you enjoyed it.** **Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite, or follows this story, you beautiful bastards.**

 **For now I wish you all a fantastic day, don't forget to leave a review if you enjoy my work and I hope to see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	9. Chapter 09: Cooking By The Book

**Greetings, one and all, welcome to the next chapter of Persona III: Night God.**

 **I hope your going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it because one of my favorite party members is introduced here but now** **on to the review** **, shall we?**

 **girani4: Thanks, though I like to point out that Mikoa is a model, not an idol. Thanks for pointing out the mistakes I made with the dates.**

 **Anyways, now it's story time.**

* * *

 **Sat [20/06] - After School**

When school was over, Minato had accompanied Mikoa to one of her modeling gig's, something her agency had taken a notice of. On their way home, the two had gotten something to eat.

"So what did you think?", she asked him when the two where walking back to the dorm.

"The brown one tasted kind of weird.", Minato said.

"It did, didn't it?", Mikoa laughed, "Thanks for tagging along by the way. It must seemed pretty boring from where you where sitting."

"It was fun actually.", he said, hands in his pockets, "I am impressed you can stay in those posses for such a long time."

"Thanks, oh before I forget, my agent said something funny.", Mikoa said, "He asked if my boyfriend would be willing to do a few shoots sometimes in the near future, maybe even become one of her clients."

"Since when do you have a boyfriend... Oh...", Minato said, realizing what she meant.

The two just arrived in front of the dorm where they saw Fuuka and Yukari play with a white dog.

"Koro-chan, give me your paw!", Fuuka said, holding up her hand, and with a bark, the dog places his paw in her outstretched hand.

"He did it!", Yukari said, "What a smart dog."

"What's up girlfriends.", Mikoa said.

"Oh, hey!", Fuuka said as the two blunette's arrived, "Koro-chan, go say hi! You can do that, right?"

The dog walked over to Mikoa, happily barking and nuzzling its head against her leg.

"That's a good boy.", Mikoa said, kneeling down and petting it's head.

"C-Can I pet him too?", Minato asked, trying to sound indifferent about it. The dog barked, walking over to him, allowing himself to be patted.

"His name's Koromaru.", Fuuka explained, "I've seen him sitting by the steps of the shrine."

"Oh... This dog still goes on walks all by himself?"

Turning around, they saw it was a passing woman who spoke up.

"What do you mean, madam?", Mikoa asked.

"He used to belong to the priest at the Naganaki Shrine. Every afternoon, the two of them went this way for a walk.", the Passerby explained, "Well, until the priest passed away. The priest was hit by a car while walking his dog. He didn't survive. Ever since then, that dog sits patiently by the site of the accident. And he goes for a walk everyday, just like when his owner was still alive."

The woman seems to be very talkative, before she realized her son would be be soon and then she left.

"You're such a loyal dog. Good boy.", Minato said, petting Koromaru.

Letting out a slight chuckle at her friends sudden exchange of mannerism around a dog. Saying goodbye to the dog, the group went to the dorm for the meeting with the other S.E.E.S. members and the chairman.

* * *

 **Sat [20/06] - Evening**

Inside the dormitory command room, where everyone has already gathered.

"Hello everyone, I wanted to let you know how my research has been going.", Ikutsuki said, once everyone sat down, showing what he found out on the large monitor screen, "This concerns those Shadows that have been appearing during full moons. I want you to listen closely; it might be hard to follow."

"Shadows can be divided into 12 categories, according to their characteristics. This, we've known for a while. It's like their class or order... Now, I've classified the special Shadows we've seen so far, those four Shadows belonged to Categories I through IV, in order of their appearance! They may have looked different than the more common ones, but the classification scheme still applies."

"Is that something we should be excited about?", Junpei asked.

"There's 12 in all.", Minato said, "Meaning there are eight we haven't seen yet."

"That's exactly right, Minato! You're quite sharp.", Ikutsuki said, "But what could they be after? That's what we haven't figured out yet."

"Shadow's don't kill their prey, but they feed on their minds, right?", Mikoa asked, "It can be considered predatory, but is it really? Is there an underlying intent behind their behavior? The purpose of the Shadows as a whole... That's what we need to consider."

"...This is interesting.", Akihiko agreed, "But, no matter what, we still have to beat the rest of 'em."

"...I agree.", Mitsuru said, "That's about all we can do at this point."

"Eight more, huh?", Yukari mumbled, "Lucky us."

"Each one has been stronger than the last.", Minato said, "So we better start training harder..."

"We have got plenty of time before the next full moon.", Mikoa said, "But I have been wondering about Tartarus? Why does it even exist?"

The pieces are falling into place, one by one. Eight of them remain, S.E.E.S. still has a long road ahead.

* * *

 **Mon [29/06] - Lunch**

"Hey, can I ask you two something.", Yukari said, when she, Mikoa and Fuuka where sitting in their usual spot for lunch break. Minato and Junpei were off to the cafeteria to buy some lunch for themselves.

"What is it Yukari?", Mikoa asked.

"I have been doing some research and I found something strange.", the girl in pink began, "Ten years ago, a lot of students missed school for some reason. They were reported as absent, but I found some records that suggests it was something serious. Do you know anything about it?"

"First I ever heard of it.", Mikoa said, looking at Fuuka, "What about you?"

"Me? Um, not really...", she mumbled.

"I know it was a long time ago, but doesn't it seem suspicious to you?", Yukari said, "From what I've heard, this isn't the first time Shadows have appeared."

"Wait, are you saying...?", Fuuka said.

"I don't know. But, I wonder and I'm not trying to make trouble.", Yukari said, looking over both her shoulder's to make sure they weren't being listened in to, "But Mitsuru-senpai acts kind of weird whenever someone asks questions about Tartarus."

"Does she?...", Fuuka pondered.

"I notice that too.", Mikoa said, nodding in agreement, "And I often daydream when she begins her speech."

"About what do you daydream when Mitsuru-Senpai talks to you?", Yukari asked curious, changing the subject for a moment.

At this the blunette's cheeks became a little pink, "N-Nothing in particular...", she said quickly, "What are you two smiling about!?"

It was true that Yukari and Fuuka where giving each other a knowing smirk, but neither said more.

"I just wanna know what happened back then.", Yukari said, changing the subject back, "If it doesn't have anything to do with the Shadows, then fine."

"...I understand.", Fuuka said, "Okay, I'll see what I can do.", she added just as the two boys came back.

* * *

 **Mon [29/06] - After School**

Once classes where over, Mikoa was in home economics room for Cooking Club with Fuuka.

"You look good in an apron, Mikoa.", Fuuka said with a smile.

"Not looking bad yourself, Fuuka.", Mikoa said, walking over to the cooking station, "So what are we making today?"

"If you haven't decided, then would you like to make this with me?", the teal haired girl suggested, pointing to a particular page in the cook book.

"Chocolate truffles?", Mikoa said, reading the page, the recipe seems like it would be fairly easy to follow, "Sure sounds good."

The two began to prepare the utils and the ingredients, and soon they were on their way to making the truffles.

"That's some good techniek, Mikoa.", Fuuka said, looking up from her own work.

"What do you sound so surprised for?", Mikoa said, a spoon in her hand to mix up her chocolate, "I am actually a pretty good cook, you know."

The two continued to work, after about fifteen minutes, Mikoa looked up this time to see Fuuka, deep in thought, muttering to her self, "One teaspoon of liqueur... That doesn't seem like enough. Dissolve 200 grams of milk chocolate in hot water... Am I supposed to put hot water in it, or it into the water?"

"Hey Fuuka, do you need any help?", Mikoa offered.

"What? Oh, no, it's okay.", Fuuka said, snapping from her pondering, she seemed to be having fun, "I should be able to do this... Thanks, though."

At the end of the club meeting, Mikoa's batch of truffles, which came out pretty well. Although Fuuka's turned out... Let's just say she was truly having fun cooking with her friend.

"How does this look? It's a little odd-shaped...", Fuuka asked, there's an apple-sized dark substance on the plate she placed on the table.

"It's... It's big.", Mikoa said, a sour smell wafts from the so-called truffle.

"They say that bigger is better, so...", Fuuka said, "I thought that a teaspoon of liqueur wasn't enough, so I used a cup of it. Look, see?", proudly she held up a bottle labeled 'vinegar'.

"Fuuka, that's rice vinegar.", Mikoa pointed out.

The teal haired girl looked at the bottle in her hand, "Oh, you're right... It says 'rice vinegar'... I didn't notice at all...", she said with wide eyes, before looking dishearten as she sat down in a nearby chair, looking down to the floor, "I'm hopeless, aren't I?"

"What makes you think that?", the blunette asked, taking a seat across from Fuuka at the same table.

"...I just want to help everyone, even outside of battle...", Fuuka explained, folding her hands, "So I thought that they might like having some homemade food or sweets when they're tired... But I want to try harder so that I can get better at this. And now that you're helping me out, I want to succeed even more... I'll try harder next time!"

"That's the spirit.", Mikoa encouraged.

* * *

 **Mon [29/06] - Evening**

Mikoa and Akihiko stepped out of the dorm, heading towards the Iwatodai strip mall for a bite to each. On the way towards it, Akihiko seemed usually quite for some reason.

"Are you alright, Senpai?", Mikoa asked, "Are you feeling sick?"

"Huh?... Oh, right. Sorry.", Akihiko said, suddenly looking up, "...Mikoa look, if you don't want to tell me, then you don't have to. It's just..."

"It's alright, you can ask me Senpai.", Mikoa gently assured him.

"Alright...", Akihiko said with a deep sigh, "Is it true you're going out with Minato?"

"What.", Mikoa said flatly.

"You don't have too explain yourself to me...", the silver haired athlete said quickly, "A guy from my club asked if you where single and another one said you were spending a lot of time with Minato."

"Minato and I are just friends.", Mikoa explained, "We enjoy spending time together, but there is nothing going on between us beyond friendship."

"Oh, I-I see. Anyway, I'm sorry.", Akihiko said, sounding genuinely sorry, "It's bad enough that I listened to a rumor, but then I confronted you about it... It was incredibly rude of me. If I hear anyone say that again, I'll tell them it's not true."

"Please do.", Mikoa said, "I am not really fond of rumors."

"That makes two of us.", Akihiko said with a serious nod, "So where do you want to eat?"

"Maybe something sweet.", the blunette suggested.

"Yeah... That might be nice for a change.", Akihiko said, for some reason, his expression brighten up, as if a major weight has been lifted from his shoulders, "Well then, shall we?"

Mikoa nodded, and the two continue to walk.

* * *

 **Tue [30/06] - Lunch**

Mikoa, Minato and Junpei where sitting outside, enjoying the bright sunny day. Yukari had to do something for the Archery club and Fuuka had offered to help her out.

"...I keep getting this feeling that everything's so peaceful at school.", Junpei said, as his two friends where playing their usual card game, "Everyone seems to be having fun, but they don't know what's going on..."

"What do you mean?", Mikoa asked, looking up from her hand.

"It's like... I feel this wall between us and them...", Junpei tried to explain, "But that's okay, because I don't really talk about serious stuff with them."

"You talk about serious stuff with us?", Minato said with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey, Minato, Junpei!"

It was then that one of their male classmates who called out their names. The boy had short brown hair and dark brown eyes, wearing the standard school uniform of Gekkoukan High.

If Mikoa remembered correctly, his name was Kenji Tomochika, a friend of Minato and Junpei.

"Oh, hey Mikoa-san, didn't see you there.", Kenji said, taking his phone from his pocket, "Mikoa-san, mind if we take a picture together?"

"Why?", Mikoa asked.

"My sister keeps bugging me for pictures from school, but all I have are guys.", Kenji explained, "She also doesn't believe Mikoa Yagami is going to my school."

Junpei suddenly sprang to his feet, glaring at Kenji, "Wait... Could it be you? Is it you!?", he said accusingly.

"Yup!", Kenji said, a stupid grin on his face, "Wait, what?"

"I-I'm gonna tell you this as a friend, got it?", Junpei said, trying his best to sound threatening, "Peeping on girls is a crime!"

"Who's peeping!?", Kenji asked confused, "I just asked Mikoa-san if it was okay!"

"Not just now!", Junpei said, "PE! Pictures! The ones going around!"

"There are photo's going around from Mikoa?", Minato said, trying to sound casual, "But I don't think Kenji is the one peeping on Mikoa."

"What makes you say that?", Junpei turned to the male blunette.

"Because Kenji has a fetish for older woman...", Minato explained.

"That's right!", Kenji said, puffing out his chest, "At least I'm proud of who I am!",

"So, what's this about? Are there pictures of Mikoa going around?", Minato asked, who got the quick version of what Junpei had told Mikoa, "Then wouldn't the photography club be your first bunch of suspects?"

"The photography club!...", Junpei said, slapping his fore head, "I totally forgot about them..."

"We still got fifteen minutes before class resumes.", Mikoa said, looking at the time on her phone, "Let's go check it out.", leaving Kenji standing there with phone in hand.

* * *

Minato, Mikoa and Junpei stepped into the darkened club room of Gekkoukan High's photography club. the distinctly sour smell of the darkroom wafts about the room.

"You didn't have to come along.", Junpei said.

"Of course I do.", Minato said, "A friend of mine is involved."

"Thanks, Minato.", Mikoa said with a soft smile.

It seemed only the club president was present at the moment. "The other club members are out right now.", he said, "What did you need to ask about?"

"Th-There's supposedly this photo going around.", Junpei spoke up, "You know anything about it?"

"Going around? What is on the photo?"

"It's a picture of me.", Mikoa said.

"Shouldn't be too strange for you, Yagami.", the club president joked, but seeing the unamused looks from the three second-year, he turned serious, "But I guess there's not the ones from the magazines? So you mean someone was being a Peeping Tom? I don't know anything about that, but I don't remember seeing anything like that, and I know all the film used by the club members gets developed here."

"You sure it's not someone from the photo club?", Minato inquired.

"Well, it's not me.", the president said, "Also, none of our members would do such a thing. I know! People who love the art of photography would never stoop so low. I can tell you none of my people would have done it."

"What do you think?", Minato whispered quietly, turning to Mikoa, "Think you can trust him?"

"My gut says he is telling the truth.", Mikoa whispered back.

"Whoa, thanks.", the president said, it seems that he heard her, "I'll ask all the club members, too. Just in case. I'll get everyone with a digital camera to show me their data, too. Sorry, but that's pretty much all I can do to help. I know it must be rough."

The president seemed to be kind, but there was nothing more they could ask about here, and seeing as class will be resuming soon, the three stepped out of the darkroom.

"We haven't made any progress at all.", Minato said rubbing his chin, "I guess we'll just have to go about this in a more direct way... I'll try asking a few more people."

"Thanks, I will be counting on you.", Mikoa said, exchanging a smile with her fellow blunette, who seemed genuinely concerned about her.

For some reason Junpei let out an annoyed huff, before walking off to class.

* * *

 **There ya go, another chapter, hope you enjoyed it.** **Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite, or follows this story, you beautiful bastards.**

 **For now I wish you all a fantastic day, don't forget to leave a review if you enjoy my work and I hope to see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	10. Chapter 10: Overlimit

**Greetings, one and all, welcome to the next chapter of Persona III: Night God.**

 **I hope your going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it because one of my favorite party members is introduced here but now** **on to the review** **, shall we?**

 **girani4: Koro-chan is a freaking badass adorable loyal ninja dog who summons the original dog from the underworld to aid him in battle. How can someone not like him? But yeah, its the primary reason he exist in the Arcmoani timeline.**

 **Anyways, now it's story time.**

* * *

Mikoa was sitting on a heartshaped bed in a hotel room. She didn't seem to remember how she got here or why.

Her head felt foggy, _"What was I?..."_ , Mikoa thought, taking her Gekkoukan jacket off. It feels like she had something important to do. Through the open door to the side, she could hear the shower running in the bathroom.

 ** _Embrace your desire..._**

 **A strange voice rings inside her head.**

 ** _I am the voice of your inner self..._**

 ** _Enjoy the moment..._**

 ** _That which cannot be felt is merely a dream..._**

 ** _The present is all we have._**

"That's not true...", Mikoa said, as she felt herself unbutton her dress shirt.

 ** _The future is but a fantasy, memory a fabrication..._**

 ** _Let your desire free you from your shackles..._**

 ** _Such is my wish..._**

 _"I can't give in..."_ , Mikoa thought, dropping her dress shirt, leaving her upper body completely undressed aside from the blue bra covering her C-cup size breast.

 _ **Pleasure is what you truly want.**_

 ** _You stand before the doorway to bliss._**

 ** _You cannot deny your instincts..._**

 ** _Embrace your desire..._**

"Not...", she could feel her mind becoming clearer, "Now!...", she yelled, the fog seemed to lift from her mind, and she succeeded in regaining control of her thoughts.

Mikoa began to remember how she got here, not noticing the shower in the bathroom being turned off.

* * *

 **Tu [07/07] - Dark Hour**

The dormitory command room, Fuuka has summoned her Persona, Lucia, and is scanning the area as the other member's of S.E.E.S. looked on in anticipation.

"Any luck, Fuuka?", Akihiko asked.

"Just a moment...", Fuuka said, her eyes closed in concentration, "...I found it! I sense a strong presence! It's located in Iwatodai... inside a building on Shirakawa Boulevard."

"Shirakawa Boulevard...", Ikatsuki pondered, "They've been finding, the Lost in pairs lately... Now I understand why."

"Oh, I get it.", Mitsuru said as Fuuka dismissed Lucia.

"Why, what's on Shirakawa Boulevard?", Minato asked, hand in his pocket's as usual, "I'm not familiar with that area..."

"That's where all those hotels are. That explains a lot!", Junpei said suddenly, "You've heard about 'em, right Minato? Where people go to... ya know."

"Do what?", Minato said bluntly.

"They do this.", Mikoa said, demonstrating by making a circle with her index finger and thumb, while sliding her other index finger in and out of it.

"Nonsense... They're no different than ordinary hotels.", Ikatsuki said, amused by the reaction Minato was having, "The rooms are a bit fancier, that's all."

"I don't know about this...", Yukari said, "Maybe I shouldn't go..."

"You're just like a little kid, Yuka-tan...", Junpei teased.

"Fine. Let's go!", Yukari said, before turning to the other's, "But this time, I want a piece of the action!"

"You do?", Minato said surprised.

"So, who's gonna take the lead?", Mikoa asked.

"Yuki, I don't see any reason to change leaders now.", Mitsuru said, turning to Fuuka, "And Yamagishi, I want you to handle support during the operation."

"I'll do my best!", she perked up.

* * *

Fighting through the usual mook Shadow's, the leading party of S.E.E.S consisting of Minato, Mikoa, Yukari and Mitsuru, entered the farthest room of Hotel Champs de Fleurs, where they found the Shadow waiting for them.

The Shadow had taken the form of an extremely obese man sitting upon a small throne, the Hierophant mask on its face. Behind him, sprouting from the small throne is what appears to be a woman, entirely beige, and with a flailing head shaped like six-barred cross. On either side of the throne are figures resembling people that shake constantly. The obese figure is wearing what appears to be papal clothing. The throne's legs are literally legs wearing leggings and red high heels. Two cross shaped figures stand at both sides.

"This thing's the boss? Huh...", Yukari said, "It's more normal-looking than I expected."

"You have been doing this too long.", Mikoa said, holding her Evoker to her side, "If you think this is normal."

"Get ready, everyone!", Fuuka communicated with them through her Persona, "It's coming!"

The Shadow cast down a bolt of electricity, which the group evaded. Minato rolls over the ground summoning Orpheus to cast a Tarunda spell, downing the Shadow's attack power.

It began to channel a spell, but it left itself open for Mitsuru to cast a Bufu spell, freezing the Shadow in place.

Minato, Mikoa and Yukari summoned their Persona's, Orpheus, Aphrodite and Io, sending down fire, electricity and wind down on it, but the electricity was deflected by the Shadow, sending Mikoa sliding back.

"Oh no!", Fuuka gasped, "It's immune to electricity!"

"Thanks for the heads up, Fuuka." Mikoa said sarcastically, recovering from the stun as the Shadow began to charge a spell.

Using the opening, Mikoa charges with Aphrodite, cleaving the Shadow with her feet, Minato and Orpheus followed up by smashing down his harp, smacking the shadow hard into the ground.

"Mikoa!", Minato said, holding out his fist.

"Very well, there will be no survivors.", Mikoa said, bumping his fist with her own as Orpheus and Aphrodite appeared above them, casting a electromagnetic field around the shadow, which Orpheus smashed with a massive fireball from the skies, obliterating the Full Moon Shadow.

"What was that?", Mitsuru said impressed.

"It's a combo attack Mikoa and me have been working on, we call it Overlimit.", Minato said, flexing his sword arm, "It push what our Persona's can do to the very limit, if our bond is strong enough."

"It's a very powerful move but very taxing.", Mikoa said, the effects of the combo attack on her body, making her feel rather drained, "I am going to need a strong cup of coffee after this."

"Well good job, you succeeded once again.", Fuuka said, as the party headed to the door, "I'll be waiting outside for you."

But as Minato gripped the door handle, he attempted to open the door, but to their surprise, it didn't butch.

"Fuuka?" Yukari asked, "You got any info on this?"

A loud gasp was heard before their navigator spoke, "I still sense a Shadow in that room! It's not the same one you defeated!"

"Okay...", Mikoa said, as she and the others began to look through the room, "But... Where is it hiding?"

The group began to search the room, under the bed, everywhere. Finding nothing behind a curtain, Mikoa walked over to Mitsuru, who was staring intensely at a large mirror on the wall.

"There is something about this mirror.", the red head said, tapping her chin with her finger, "It is beautiful though, isn't it?"

Mikoa nodded, looking at something else from the corner of her eye, "Yeah... it is.", she muttered, before examining the mirror closer. She reached out and soon they were blinded by a bright light.

* * *

"So that's how I got here...", Mikoa muttered, just as she heard the door leading to the bathroom slid open.

Heat creep into her face when she saw Mitsuru, wearing nothing but a white towel round her body.

"Hey, it's your turn next...", Mitsuru said, before her cheeks began red as she saw her fellow S.E.E.S. member standing in her blue bra and skirt, "Y-Yagami! Wh-what the!?... What's going on here!?"

"I-I am going to put my clothes back on.", Mikoa managed to get out, "I-I think it's best you do too."

"Y-Yeah.", Mitsuru said, running back into the bathroom. It seems her mind had been clouded too.

As Mikoa stared in the direction her senpei went, she finally heard Fuuka trying to reach her.

"Fuuka? Is that you?", Mikoa asked, picking her dress shirt up and beginning to put it back on.

"Mikoa! Thank goodness!", Fuuka said, "I'm sorry I couldn't contact you sooner. The Shadow was interfering with your thoughts, and you all got separated. The enemy is still in the same room. Please regroup and hurry there. Mitsuru-senpai, can you hear me?"

"Y-Yeah, loud and clear!", Mitsuru's voice came from the bathroom.

"Did something happen?" Fuuka asked after a short silence.

"N-never mind!" Mikoa told her, before Mitsuru appeared from the bathroom, and the two opened the door, leading to the deserted hallway, "So Fuuka, you were saying?"

"The Shadow's power is blanketing the whole building, I never expected there to be another Shadow." their navigator spoke, "I'm pretty sure it's in that one room you were in before... Akihiko and Junpei are already fighting it. Minato and Yukari are on the floor above you, they are heading back tot hat room as well."

"It's alright Fuuka." Mikoa said, turning to Mitsuru, "Let's get going." and the two young women set off towards the stairs.

"Yagami. About what happened earlier..." she said, as fortunately for them they didn't run into any Shadows on the way, "Could you keep it a secret?"

"Sure, it never happened." Mikoa said as they walked up to the stairs.

* * *

They rushed through the hallway, and as they reached the door where the Shadow should be, Mikoa and Mitsuru grabbed their Envoker's and summoning their Persona's to bust open the door, where indeed the Shadow and the rest of S.E.E.S. where already fighting.

The Shadow's appearance took the form of a large flying heart with spikes on either side. A small black neck sprouts a Lovers' mask, and two gel-like wings hover on either side. Within the heart are the Mars and Venus markings.

The force of the explosion send the Shadow flying across the room.

"Mikoa!" Yukari said immediately upon seeing the two girls entering the room.

"Glad you two are alright." Minato said as S.E.E.S. regrouped, "I can't believe there was another one..."

"Hey... Were you guys okay?" Akihiko asked.

Mikoa and Mitsuru exchanged a quick look, before turning away from each other,

"...Just fine." the female blunette said, rubbing the back of her head.

"Of course, we're okay." Mitsuru said quickly, much to the confusion of the others.

"Right..." Minato said, he thought he caught a faint blush on both of the girls, but brushed it off as the Shadow was recovering, "I hope you're ready to die for that shit you pulled on us!"

"Jeez, what happened to you four?" Junpei said.

"Yukari, let's finish this." Mikoa said, holding out her hand.

"Right." Yukari said, accepting it as Aphrodite and Io appeared above them, infusing the lightning bolt with the green energy of wind.

"My skills exceed yours!" Mikoa said as in a massive display of natures fury, the arrow shot forward, piercing the Full Moon Shadow before obliterating it.

* * *

The group walked back to the entrance of Hotel Champs de Fleurs, where Fuuka was waiting for them.

"I'm glad you're all safe." the teal haired girl said.

"Thanks for your help. The enemy was sly, but you did well." Mitsuru said, before turning to Mikoa, "And you too, Yagami, for withstanding the enemy's mental assault and unlocking a new power."

"Thanks senpei!" Mikoa said with a thumbs up.

"Alright, let's call it a night." Akihiko said, and the two third years left.

"Oh, Yukari. About that thing you mentioned the other day..." Fuuka whispered to the girl in pink, "I found something."

"Cool, tell me later." she whispered back, before turning to the others, "Alright! We should head back too. Fuuka played a big role again in this one, so score another for the second-years! Come on, Junpei. What are you doing?"

"Hey, Minato..." Junpei said, his voice having a sullen tone to it, "What're you trying so hard for?"

"Worried about me?" Minato asked with a smirk.

"I wouldn't say that, but..." Junpei began, before shaking it off, "Meh, like it really matters..."

"Dude, what's the matter with you?" Mikoa asked, but Junpei trotted off quickly, ignoring her, "What's up with him?"

"No idea." Minato said, as they began to head back to the dorm.

* * *

 **Wed [08/07] - After School**

In the Gekkoukan High gym, Mikoa and Rio are practicing playing volleyball in the empty gym, the rest of the team.

"That's it, always keep your knees in mind." Rio coached her teammate, before they were interrupted by the voice of a male student.

It is Mikoa's classmate Kenji.

"What do you want, Kenji?" Rio asked.

"I've got some homework that I just don'e understand at all!" he said, "Could you do it for me instead? Or tell me how to do it?"

"Homework?..." Rio asked, "I bet you just slept through class again."

"Hey! Minato does it all the time and none ever complains to him about it!" Kenji said defensively.

"That's because Minato get's good grades." Mikoa pointed out.

"That's true." Rio added, "So what's in it for me?"

"Ooh, so you're up for it? Lucky me!" Kenji said, stroking his chin, before holding up a finger, "How about... I'll give you my love in return. Love, baby!"

"Nobody needs that!" Rio said quickly, "How about you buy me a special at Hagakure?"

"Yikes, that's steep... But okay!" he said, "I'll be waiting around until you're done."

"Yeah, yeah..." Rio said as she watched Kenji leave, before turning back to Mikoa, "Oh, sorry... I ended up loafing around."

"You seem to get along with Kenji." Mikoa said.

"I guess... we're childhood friends. I've known him since preschool. He's like a younger brother to me. That's all." Rio explained with a laugh, "He's been coming here a lot lately, and he's starting to be a pest..."

"Is something the matter?" Mikoa asked, noticing the look on her face.

"Sorry, it isn't much of a practice with just two people..." she mumbles.

"They'll eventually come back." Mikoa assured her as Rio bites her lip.

"It's like... I don't want to pretend nothing happened, and I'm not going to say this is my fault." Rio explained, "...I know that I need to be more mature about this, but... All that stuff about having never been in a relationship and stuff... That's none of their business."

"Hey, Rio." Mikoa said, placing a hand on her shoulder, making her look up, "Don't let it get to you!"

"Yeah..." Rio said, but she still seems vexed, "Mikoa-san, do you have... someone you like?"

"Not in that way..." Mikoa mumbled, turning away from her.

"I-Is that so..." Rio said, seemingly relieved, "I don't get romance. It seems like so much trouble, and there's no big reward for doing it."

"A relationship is just solving problems together, you will never have to solve on your own." Mikoa said wisely.

"Where did you got that from?" Rio chuckled.

"From my brother Saisho." Mikoa said, with a grin, "He's thirteen."

"Smart kid." Rio said, taking the ball, "...Let's get back to practice. I'll serve, Mikoa-san, so you... Hey, is it okay if I just call you Mikoa? I feel like it fits you better."

"Of course." Mikoa said and the two continued the practice.

* * *

 **Thur [09/07] - After School**

Gekkoukan High, library not too many students came by today, this allowed Mikoa to spend a lot of time chatting with Saori.

"Whoa, is that how that teacher is? Heh, I didn't know at all." Saori said, "I learn so much when I talk to you... I never get to hear all these rumors that go around the school."

"H-Hey, Saori-san." a voice said.

Looking up, the two saw a boy standing in front of Saori, he seem to be smirking for some reason.

"Oh, Takaoka-kun." Saori said, "How can I help you?"

"Would you be interested in going out for karaoke?" he asked, which got a unsure okay from Saori, "Seriously? Then, how about today?"

"I still have some things to do there today, so..." Saori began.

"Aw, I'll wait around." he said, "Let's go once you're free. Well, I'll be waiting in the classroom." and the boy leaves.

"Well that was sudden." Mikoa noted, "Do you get along with him?"

"...I don't really know him." Saori admitted, "But if he really wants to go out with me, then..."

"Come on Saori!" Mikoa told her, a bit sternly, "You need to stand up for yourself!"

"Really, Mikoa. It's not that big a deal." she laughed if off as if she just heard a funny joke, "I don't really have any opinions of my own. If there's someone willing to take the lead, I'll gladly follow. I don't need someone, I just want to be needed by someone else. If I can find someone who needs me, I'd love that person with every fiber of my being... Do you think it's wrong to think that way?"

"Yes." Mikoa said. She felt like she understand Saori a little better now.

"Oh..." Saori said a bit disappointed, "...It's almost time... I should get going. I did promise after all."

* * *

 **Sat [11/07] - After School**

Mikoa walked towards into the home economics room at Gekkoukan with Fuuka, discussing what they would be making today. But Mikoa got a text message on her phone. Opening her phone, she saw that it was from Akihiko.

 _"Ikutsuki-san is coming tonight. He has something to tell us. We'll meet on the 4th floor as soon as everyone is back."_

"Seems we have a S.E.E.S. meeting tonight." Mikoa said as they entered home economics, "So what are we cooking today?"

"How about 'sweet fries'! Everyone loves them!" Fuuka said, "I bought a lot of sweet potatoes for them, so even if we mess up a little, it won't be a problem!

So you can relax a little too, Mikoa-chan."

"Let's do our best." Mikoa said, putting on a apron, this seemed to motivate Fuuka as the two began to work.

Mikoa follows the recipe from the book Fuuka brought. Cutting up all the potatoes took a bit of time, but otherwise it went smoothly.

As she worked, she looked over her shoulder a few times to see how Fuuka was doing. "'One tablespoon of melted butter'... I didn't melt the butter yet, though... What do I do? There's no time now..." Fuuka was muttering to herself, "Oh! Butter is just hardened oil, right? I can probably substitute oil. Olive oil should do the trick."

"Okay, the final step is to put this in the oven." Mikoa said, "I'll put yours in too."

"Thank you, Mikoa-chan." Fuuka said, looking over the oven, "Let's see, the temperature is 180 degrees... and the setting for residual heat is."

To Mikoa's surprised, her friend managed to operate the oven extremely quickly. "Nice going, Fuuka." she said as the two sat down while they waited for the sweet fries to bake.

"Oh, um... I'm pretty good with machines. I like taking my time and reading through the instruction manuals for electronic devices, too..." Fuuka admitted, a tint of pink on her cheeks, "D-Does that make me seem weird?"

"Not really." Mikoa said, "It's impressive!"

"I-It's nothing, really..." Fuuka said flustered, "...But, I'm happy to hear that. I thought it was embarrassing because it wasn't really girl-like..."

"Hey, I read comic's, play video games and I enjoy trading card games, not very girly either." Mikoa said, "Because believe me, if you grow up as the only girl in a house with three brothers, you get some ungirly like hobbies."

"I thought you had two brothers?" Fuuka pointed out.

"Two by blood." she explained, "Though I count Goro as one brother."

"That's so like you." Fuuka said with a smile, "To tell the truth... I knew that you wouldn't judge me over that..."

Mikoa nodded, looking at the oven, "I think it's done."

"I'll get them!" Fuuka said, putting on the oven mitts before taking the pan from the oven, "They look so beauti...ful?"

The sweet potatoes lining the pan look nothing like sweet fries. Actually, they don't even look like food, Mikoa is especially confused by the texture of Fuuka's fries.

"Oh... These ones look normal." Fuuka said, "They're the ones that you made... Th-Thank goodness! They look really delicious."

"I'll give you some." she offered.

"Oh, yes, thanks..." Fuuka said, she seemed a little depressed. Tasting one of her potatoes, she didn't seem surprised how delicious Mikoa's tasted, "I guess... I'm no match for Mikoa Yagami..."

"Hey, there's always next time." she assured her.

"Thanks." Fuuka said, as she began to smile again, "Oh, it's almost time for us to go home. Let's clean up and go back.

* * *

 **Sat [11/07] - Evening**

In the dormitory command room, Mitsuru is giving an account of the battle at the hotel to Ikutsuki.

"...So, that's what happened on the night of the 7th." the red had said, "It was a difficult operation."

"I see. They're getting tougher..." Ikutsuki pondered, "But, it's not all bad news. I called today's meeting because..."

"I'm sorry." Yukari spoke up, "Before we go on, I'd like to ask Mitsuru-senpai something."

"Me?..." she said surprised.

"Since I joined, so many things have happened. I went along with it, without really understanding what was going on... But now, I need to know. I'm gonna ask you straight out." Yukari said, standing up, "You've been hiding something from us, haven't you, Senpai? You act like you don't know anything about the Dark Hour and Tartarus... but they're related to that accident ten years ago, aren't they?"

"Accident?" Minato asked curiously.

"There was an explosion near our school, and a lot of people died..." Yukari explained, "It must've been big news back then. You know about it, don't you? Luckily, no students were injured. But around the same time, a large number of students were recorded as absent... Seems like more than just a coincidence."

"What do you mean?" Mitsuru said.

"I dug up some old school records, and found something interesting." Yukari said, staring down the red head, "The students who were absent... They all collapsed suddenly, and had to be hospitalized. Sound familiar?"

"Like the girls who bullied Fuuka?" Mikoa asked.

"Yes! There has to be an explanation! What really happened on the day of that accident?" Yukari demanded to know, "The Kirijo Group built our school, so you must know something! Tell the truth!"

"...I wasn't trying to hide anything from you. It just never seemed relevant. But..." Mitsuru said, all the attention was on her now, "...Alright. I'll tell you the whole story..."

"The Shadows have many mysterious abilities. Some research indicates that they can even affect time and space. We think of them as our enemies, but what if we could somehow use them to our advantage? They would be a source of unimaginable power, wouldn't they?"

"Fourteen years ago, one man pursued that line of thinking. He was the former leader of the Kirijo Group, Kouetsu Kirijo... My grandfather. My grandfather was obsessed with the Shadows, he wanted to harness their power for something extraordinary."

"He assembled a team of top scientists, and over several years, he put together an impressive collection of Shadows. However... ten years ago, during the final stages of the experiment, they lost control of the Shadows' power and in the process, the very nature of the world was altered."

"Do you mean Tartarus and the Dark Hour?" Mikoa asked.

"Yes." Mitsuru said, before continuing, "By their account, the mass of Shadows they collected split into several large ones that then dispersed. These are the Shadows we've been encountering on nights when the moon is full."

"Is that why they've appeared in different places?" Minato said, "But if what you said is true, then why did our school turn into Tartarus?"

"They conducted the experiment there, didn't they?" Mikoa asked.

"Yes. I'm afraid it's just as you're thinking. Port Island must have been an ideal location for them." Mitsuru said, "It was a highly-populated area, and the Kirijo Group had influence there. They could do as they pleased. As you guessed, the experiment ten years ago was conducted at Gekkoukan High School."

"Does that mean... all we've been doing is cleaning up their mess!? You lied to us?" Yukari said angrily, turning to Akihiko "You knew too, didn't you senpai!? They've just been using us! Or, do you not care as long as you get to fight?"

"I never said anything like that!" Akihiko protested, "I have my reasons..."

"Think what you'd like, but it was my decision not to share that information. I never intended to deceive you." Mitsuru continued, "Convincing you to join S.E.E.S. was my highest priority. As absurd as it may seem, only we, with our Personas, can fight the Shadows. Besides... some of us were never given a choice..."

"It's those in the past who are to blame, Yukari." Ikutsuki said, "And they lost their lives as a result of what they did. We're all in the same boat, here; none of us deserve the burden that's been thrust upon us."

"Yukari, it's been ten years since that incident." Mikoa suddenly said, trying to assure her friend, "We might not know why those Shadows returned, but no that they are active again, we can destroy them."

"I guess so..." Yukari said.

"What if I told you that those twelve Shadows are the cause of everything?" Ikutsuki said, everyone realizing what he just said.

"Then, if we defeat them all, Tartarus and the Dark Hour will disappear?..." Akihiko said.

"Exactly! That's what I was going to tell you earlier." Ikutsuki said with a laugh, "See, it's good news, isn't it?"

"How are you so sure?" Minato asked.

"There's evidence to support it." Ikutsuki said, "Regardless of what's happened in the past, we must fight to protect the people. The Shadows are gaining strength. We can't afford to just wait for them. I think Mikoa's ability, what was it called? Overlimit? It will give us the edge against them."

"...Indeed." Mitsuru said, "Along with Yuki's ability to have multiple Persona's, it's our best weapon against the Shadows."

"There are many mysteries still surrounding Tartarus." Minato said, hands in his pockets, "Why did such a gigantic structure appear in the first place? The answer must lie within it."

* * *

 **Sun [12/07] - Day Time**

Mikoa got back from a quick trip to the strip mall. Opening one of the booster packs she got from the shop. "Oh, a rare one.", she said, just barely noticing Mitsuru coming out of Fuuka's room.

Dropping her bags, freeing up her hands up to make sure Mitsuru wouldn't be crashing into her again.

"Oh, Yagami, I am so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going.", Mitsuru said, as the second year blunette let go of her.

"It's alright senpei.", Mikoa said, picking up her bags, "But we should stop running into each other like this."

This seemed to surprise her for a bit, "Yagami, why could you joke around with me like that?" she asked.

"What do you mean, senpei?"

"After all, despite my good intentions, I did drag you into this without fully explaining." Mitsuru said, "Certainly, you must be a little angry with me..."

"Not really. I mean we all have this power to stop the Shadows, it would be a shame to waste them." Mikoa said, thinking how to best put her feelings into words, "I couldn't stand to the side knowing I could help people in need. So, why should I be angry?"

Mitsuru looked surprised, but it soon turned into a gentle smile, "You're right, Yagami. We do need people like you. No one can take your place." she said, "So, uhm, T-Thank you... I'll see you later." and she walked off.

* * *

 **Mon [13/07] - Evening**

Mikoa got back to the dorm from her job, where in the lounge, everyone has gathered silently, an awkward silence fills the room.

"What's wrong, everyone?" Mikoa said, walking over, "Are you guys hungry?"

"N-Not really..." Yukari said.

"So... It's almost summer break." the blunette said, sitting next to Minato, "Anyone have any plans?"

"I wish I could go to the beach." Junpei said, "Hot sand, cool breeze... babes in bikinis..."

"That sounds rather nice." Minato said, "Somewhere in the south, where the water is crystal clear."

"But first, we have exams to worry about..." Junpei said, throwing his hands up, "Ugh, what a drag..."

"Now, now. You'll be fine." Fuuka assured him, "But yeah, I'd love to go somewhere famous for its beautiful beaches, like Okinawa."

"Well, it's not Okinawa, but how about Yakushima?"

They turned around to see the chairman walking in.

"Mr. Chairman, I didn't realize you were here." Mitsuru said.

"I happened to be in the area, so I thought I'd drop by and tell you my schedule for next week. Mitsuru, your father will be vacationing in Yakushima during the break." Ikutsuki said, surprising her, "You'll all have some time off after exams, right? Why don't you go and pay him a surprise visit?"

"Seriously!? We're gonna go on a trip!?" Junpei said, "Yes! Beach babes, here I come!" much to the annoyence of Yukari.

"How about it, Mitsuru?" Ikutsuki asked.

"But... my father is a busy man." Mitsuru said, "I don't want to ruin his vacation."

"Senpei, no father would be upset with a daughter who came all that way to see him." Mikoa pointed out.

"Indeed." Ikatsuki laughed, "You've all done a great job, you deserve to relax for a while."

"It is true we know when the next operation will be, so it should be fine." Minato pondered.

"...I don't know..." Mitsuru mumbled.

"Yakushima!" Mikoa suddenly shouted, throwing her arms up, surprising everyone before clasping her hands together and bowing to Mitsuru, "Please, senpai!"

Mitsuru chuckled a bit, before saying, "...Alright, Yagami. I guess everyone needs a break now and then. Let's do it."

"The beach." Akihiko said, "...I should design a special training regimen."

"Dude, I'm stoked!" Junpei cheered.

"I have to go buy a swimsuit." Fuuka said.

"I can go shopping with you." Mikoa offered happily, "Want to come to, Yukari?"

"Can I come?" Minato asked a bit hopeful, "I am an expert on bathing suits."

"Sorry, girls only." the female blunette said.

"Hey, don't worry!" Junpei said, "I got an extra pair you can borrow!", but the girls ignored him.

"Are you going to swim too, Ikutsuki-san?" Fuuka asked.

"I'm afraid I can't." Ikatsuki said, "I'll turn to dust if I'm exposed to sunlight."

"What are you? A vampire?" Minato asked.

* * *

 **There ya go, another chapter, hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite, or follows this story, you beautiful bastards.**

 **For now I wish you all a fantastic day, don't forget to leave a review if you enjoy my work and I hope to see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	11. Chapter 11: Yakushima

**Yo what's up people, welcome to the next chapter of Persona III: Night God.**

 **I hope your going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it now** **on to the review** **, shall we?**

 **girani4: Thanks! Chapter 03 of Morning Star is on its way. It would have been very wrong for me to put a lemon in there when both of them were not in control of their own mind... Hey, what do you mean with my track record!?**

 **Anyways, now it's story time.**

* * *

 **Sa [18/07] - After School**

"I'm done, baaaby!" Junpei shouted when the exams ended, and he was sitting in the classroom with Minato, Mikoa and Yukari, "The dark days of testing are finally over! The sun is shining bright!"

"So, how did you do?" Minato asked.

"A real man doesn't dwell on the past!..." Junpei said, before quickly changing the subject, "I'm thinking ahead to Yakushima!"

"Oh yeah, that's coming up soon, isn't it?" Yukari said, turning from the hat wearing teen to her blue haired female friend, "Are you ready?"

"Hell yea!" Mikoa said, pumping her fist, noticing the look on her pink friends face, "Something rong Yukari?"

"It's nothing to worry about, Mikoa." Yukari reassured her, "Hey, I don't have practice today, so do you wanna do something? What do you say?"

"Sounds good." the female blunette said, "Where are we going?"

"I could use a new swimsuit. Last one I got has its colors all washed out." Yukari admitted, "You should know which one is in fashion."

"Oh, I know of this pink and blue two-piece swimsuit that would look lovely on you." Mikoa said, remembering a view swimsuits from a previous summer shoot, "We should invite Fuuka, too.", taking out her phone texting her teal haired friend as Yukari left the classroom.

"You know..." Junpei said, sliding next to her, "If you need to buy a swimsuit, I'd be happy to help!"

"I would be willing to land my assistents." Minato said softly.

"As if." Yukari said, "Just give me a sec. I'm gonna go grab my stuff from the locker room."

"Meet you at the gate!" Mikoa said, and once the door closed she whispered to Minato and Junpei, "I'll try to take pictures."

"We don't deserve a friend like you." Minato said with a slight bow.

* * *

The three S.E.E.S. girls met up at the entrance of the school, before heading out. But at the school gate, the three ran into Akihiko.

"Oh, Akihiko-senpei." Mikoa said, "What're you doing here?"

"Ikutsuki-san called me." Akihiko explained, "I think he wants to talk about a new candidate."

"Does that mean another person is going to join?" Yukari began, before suddenly saying, "Mr. Chairman!..."

"Oh, hello. I just stopped by to pick someone up." Ikutsuki said, "I might as well introduce you to him now.", gesturing to a boy behind him.

The boy has styled short brown hair and eyes. He wears a school uniform of Gekkoukan Elementary, with an orange jacket under his Gekkoukan jacket, and tennis shoes with white socks. Even for a ten to eleven year old, he is short for his age.

"Hello." the boy said.

Out of the corner of her eye, Mikoa noticed that Akihiko looked shocked for a few seconds.

"Oh, hi, Ken-kun. What's up?" Yukari said, much to the others surprise.

"He doesn't leave during the break because of his... circumstances." Ikutsuki explained.

"Yeah, it was only me and my mom, but she got in an accident, and she... she died." Ken explained, "It happened two years ago."

"I am so sorry..." Mikoa said gently.

"Don't be... but thank you." Ken said with a smile, looking up at the blunette who smiled back, making him quickly look away with a faint blush.

"...Right now, one of his distant relatives is paying for his school expenses." Ikutsuki continued to explain, "But, staying at the elementary school dorm all by himself isn't proper for a child his age. So, I decided to move him to your dorm for the summer."

"To our dorm?" Mikoa whispered, "Does he has the?..."

"Yes. But, as you can see, he's still just an elementary school student." Ikutsuki said, "So, it is merely a possibility for now."

"Well it was nice meeting you, Ken-kun." Mikoa said, waving at him before bidding Akihiko and Ikatsuki goodbye, she, Yukari and Fuuka left.

"Akihiko? Are you... Sanada-senpai?" Ken asked, and the silver haired young man nodded, "I've heard a lot about you. You haven't lost a boxing match yet. It's a real honor to meet you!"

" Yeah, well..." Akihiko said surprised, "It's nice to meet you."

* * *

 **Mon [20/07] - Daytime**

On the Yakushima-bound ferry, the members of S.E.E.S. where on board, standing or sitting near the front of the boat. After a few hours, the island of Yakushima came into view.

"Awesome! There it is!" Junpei shouted, leaning over the railing to get a better look at the island, "Ya-ku-shi-maaaaa!"

 _"At least someone is excited."_ Mikoa thought, looking to Mitsuru and Yukari, both who where looking troubled.

"It's totally amazing, huh!" Junpei said, doing his best to ignore or not noticing the heavy atmosphere in the air, "Man, this is so awesome, I'm not even kidding!"

* * *

Once they arrived on the island it was only a short walk until they arrived at the massive mansion that was the Kirijo family Yakushima mansion.

"It's like we're in an episode of Lifestyles of the Rich and Fabulous..." Junpei said, turning to Mikoa, "Have you ever been to a place like this?"

"I had a few photo shoots at mansions like this." Mikoa said, spotting the group of maids who where there to welcome them, "You have maids?"

"Of course." Mitsuru said, turning to her, "Don't you?"

The female blunette smile when she spotted the small smile on the red head's face, "Was that your attempt at a joke, senpai?"

"Maybe." she added as they began to follow the maids to the rooms they would be staying.

"I knew she was from an important family, but this definitely confirms it... Right Minato-kun?" Fuuka said, but the male blunette wasn't listening, he was looking at the two girls in front of him.

As they walked through the well decorated hall, they heard footsteps coming from the large living room, an impressive-looking gentleman approached them.

The man has black hair and gray eyes. He wears an eyepatch over his right eye and wears a gray suit, red tie and black vest.

"It's good to see you." Mitsuru said, but the man leaves immediately without greeting her.

"Was that her father?" Fuuka asked.

"Senpai's father is Nick Fury!?" Mikoa said surprised.

"Mikoa, her dad isn't black." Junpei pointed out.

"I was talking about comic Nick Fury." the blunette said, rolling her eyes.

"We won't be here long, but make yourself at home." Mitsuru said with a chuckle.

"Sweet! This is gonna rock!" Junpei said, looking out of the glass doors leading to the back garden, "Hey, wanna go to the beach? It's right there. Dude, this place rules! Come on, let's go!"

"What, already?" Yukari said, who seemed to have been deep in thought, "I mean, sure, but let me get changed first!"

"Then, I'll see ya there." Junpei said, beginning to take his clothes off, apparently already wearing his swim trunks under them, "I'm not gonna waste a single minute!" and he ran off.

"Got to give it to him. He knows how to prepare when he needs to." Mikoa said, "Someone tell him to put on sunscreen."

* * *

After changing into their swimsuit, Minato and Akihiko walked to the beach together to meet up with Junpei, who was sitting on a towel.

"Ahh... Got my sandals on. Giving my feet a chance to breathe." he said, wearing his red swimming trunks, just before Minato threw a bottle of sunscreen in his lap.

"Mikoa wants you to put on sunscreen." Minato said, wearing navy blue swimming trunks.

"Darn..." Akihiko said, wearing a black speedo, looking towards the horizon over the ocean, "There's nothing out there I can use as a marker... Too bad. I was hoping for a good swim."

"You must be joking..." Junpei said, putting the sunscreen in his hand before applying it to his skin, "We come all the way to the beach and you're gonna train?"

"What's wrong with that?" Akihiko asked, "You got a better idea?"

"Damn right, I do!" he said, jumping up, "It's summertime at the beach! I've got the perfect activity!"

"And that is?" Minato asked, as he watched his hatted friend turn to the direction where Yukari was approaching.

"Ugh, could he be any louder?" she complained, wearing a pink and blue swimsuit combination, a pair of sunglasses on her head.

"About time you girls got here." Minato said, noticing the blush on her face, "Something wrong, Yukari?"

"Akihiko-senpai... That's a pretty... small... swimsuit..." Yukari managed to get out.

"What, don't you know?" Akihiko said, completely missing the point, "Swimsuits like this reduce water resistance and..."

"Oh, that's okay... It doesn't need to be justified." she quickly said, before turning to Junpei, "What's the matter? You look even dumber than usual."

"Say hello to contestant No. 1, Yukari Takeba!" Junpei said, like he was some cheesy announcer at a high school pageant show, "As you can see, she's chosen a bold design. Quite unexpected! It takes a lot of confidence to pull off a swimsuit like that!"

Yukari glares at him just as Fuuka enters, wearing a light teal bathing suit, "Is that umbrella taken?" she asked, pointing to the nearest one.

"Next up is Contestant No. 2, Fuuka Yamagishi!" Junpei attempted continued his cheesy speech, but blushed when he saw their navigator, "...Wow, Fuuka, I had no idea you were so... I mean, you should wear a swimsuit more often!"

This comment made the teal haired girl gasp, and attempted to hide behind Yukari. "Oh come on, there's nothing to be embarrassed about!" he chuckled.

"Stop that creepy laugh, you perv!" Yukari shouted, still with a glare, but he ignored her when the next girl entered.

"And here is Contestant No. 3, Mikoa Yagami!" Junpei attempted his cheesy monologue once again, but he swallowed his words when he got a good look of Mikoa's body in a black two piece swimsuit, showing off why she was a high ranking model at such a young age, "T-Those curves... those hips... those legs... that skin! I-I can't tear my eyes away!"

"Thanks?" Mikoa said, not getting what he was going on about. But before she could ask, Mitsuru, wearing a white two piece swimsuit, walked up on the beach.

"Is something wrong?" Mitsuru asked.

"Mitsuru-senpai, you're beautiful..." Mikoa noted.

"T-thank you, Yagami." Mitsuru said, a faint blush on her cheeks, "Your very beautiful yourself. You have very nice skin, it's flawless. Did you already put on sunscreen?"

"No, not yet." Mikoa said, as Yukari and Fuuka walked over to them, she noticed Minato, Junpei and Akihiko crowd together, whispering something among themselves.

"Man, really? No joke?" Junpei whispered.

"Keep it down, will you!" Akihiko said through his teeth.

They did not noticing Mikoa walked towards them and was now in hearing distance, "Minato, level with me... Which one's your type?" Junpei continued to ask.

"I'm not interested." Minato said, pointedly.

"Yeah, like I believe that." Junpei said, smirking.

"Fine." Minato said, "I guess I will pick Mikoa."

"Aha! Just as I thought!" Junpei said triumphantly.

"You got taste, Minato." Akihiko said with an approving nod.

"I say Mitsuru-senpai!" Mikoa added with a smirk.

"Whoa, seriously!? You got balls, Mikoa!..." Junpei said, before the three boys realized who was standing next to them, "T-That question wasn't for you Mikoa!"

"I don't care." the female blunette said, "I am gonna go for a swim, you guys are welcome to join." and she runs into the water, shortly followed by the rest of S.E.E.S.

* * *

 **Mon [20/07] - Evening**

After a day of fun at the beach, the group was summoned to the reception room by a sudden invitation from Mitsuru's father, Takeharu.

"From what I understand, Mitsuru has already given you the short version. Well, it's true... We adults are to blame." the one-eyed man explained, "If I could've atoned for it with my life, I would have done so... Now, I have no choice but to rely on you. What my father wanted to create with those monsters' power... was a time manipulation device."

"That's what he was trying to do?" Mitsuru said, just as surprised as the others.

"Imagine if you could control the flow of time... eliminate unwanted events before they occur." Takeharu said, "With such a device, you could shape the future to your liking. However, under my father's direction, the research began to stray from its original goal."

"...In his later years, my father seemed to have only nihilism in his heart. Now that I think about it, his madness may have resulted from his struggle to break free from that... It's only natural that you want to know the truth... and it's my duty to tell you."

The lights go off and a large monitor lit up, revealing old video footage, "This is the only existing footage of the accident, recorded by a scientist who was at the scene." Takeharu explained.

It looks like the scene of an accident, the video quality is poor, making the shown man's face unrecognizable.

"I pray this recording reaches safe hands... My employer has become obsessed with a loathsome idea. This experiment should have never even been conceived... I'm afraid what I've done will result in an unprecedented disaster... But if I hadn't, the entire world may have paid the price..."

"Please, listen carefully... The Shadows that were amassed here have been dispersed as a result of the explosion. To end this nightmare, you must eliminate all of them! I am to blame for this. I knew the risks, but I was blinded by the promise of success... And so, I didn't raise any objections... It is all my fault..."

The man was visible on the screen for a brief moment, shocking Yukari for a moment for some reason, but the video ended after a large explosion.

"His name was Eiichiro Takeba... He was the head researcher at the time, and a very talented man." Takeharu continued to explain, "But, we are the ones who are responsible. We pushed him to continue the research. The Kirijo Group is to blame for his death."

"So, that means... my dad caused it all?..." a shocked Yukari mumbled, "The Dark Hour, Tartarus... The people who died in that incident... It was all his fault?..."

"Your okay, Yukari?" Mikoa asked gently.

"So, that's why you were hiding this?... Because you felt sorry for me? Is that it!?" Yukari shouted, turning to Mitsuru, "I don't want your pity!" she then ran off, out to the garden.

"Shouldn't someone go after her?" Minato asked.

"I'll go." Mikoa said, standing up.

"Yagami... Thank you." a distraught Mitsuru said.

* * *

Outside on the beach, Mikoa found her friend staring sadly out over the ocean, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Yukari?" she said tentatively.

"Mikoa... Remember what I told you at the hospital?" Yukari asked, "How my dad died when I was little?"

"Of course I do." she said, "I could never forget that."

"You understand now, right. He died in that incident. Nobody knew the truth, so there were all sorts of rumors..." Yukari continued, "Because he was in charge of the research team, people were really mean to me and my mom... We even had to move a few times."

"That must've been tough." she said.

"...Yeah. But all this time, I kept telling myself it wasn't his fault." Yukari said sadly, "I loved him a lot, and I believed he'd never do anything wrong. I received a letter back in the spring. It was from him, written ten years ago... It cracked me up because, even though it said, 'To my family', it was pretty much all about me. That only made me believe in him more... When I found out I had a special power, I thought it was fate."

Mikoa continued to listen silently as her friend poured her hear out about her father, "I was scared, but I thought if I cooperated with the Kirijo Group, I might find out what really happened. That's why I agreed to fight using my Persona. But, it turns out... all of that was for nothing..."

"Hey, that's not true!" Mikoa interjected.

"You're just trying to make me feel better." Yukari laughed humorlessly, "Why does reality have to be so harsh?... I tried so hard to fight my fear, and this is what I get... Maybe I'm just jealous of Mitsuru-senpai. I mean, why my father and not hers? Haha... I'm a horrible person, aren't I?"

"Not more horrible than the average person." Mikoa said, "That's just how people are."

"...Stop acting like you have all the answers!" Yukari suddenly snapped, before realizing what she had just said, "I'm sorry... My head's a mess... I'm so afraid... I don't know what to do anymore... I'm totally lost... Tell me... What should I do?"

To her surprise and relieve, Mikoa wrapped her arms around Yukari, giving her a shoulder to cry on. "I can't tell you what to do, but if I where in your situation..." Mikoa said, "I would continue to believe."

"You mean, keep believing?..." Yukari said, looking into Mikoa's golden eyes, while her's were red from crying, "I'm sorry for acting like this. But, I'm alright now... I'm used to dealing with stressful situations... Thanks."

"Any time Yukari." Mikoa said with a smile, letting go of her friend, "Us second-year girls gotta stick together."

"You keep saying that..." Yukari laughed, before gasping, "Oh! It's almost the Dark Hour."

"I guess we better head back." Mikoa said and the two girls did just that.

"You know, I've been thinking lately. Once you awaken to the power of Persona, you remember everything that happens during the Dark Hour." Yukari said as they walked, "It's like trading away your innocence. In exchange for power, you can no longer look away from the things you don't want to see."

"That means your stuck with us." Mikoa teased.

"And I wouldn't want to have it any other way." Yukari teased back, "Who else will heals you in battle?"

* * *

 **Tu [21/07] - Daytime**

On the second day at Yakushima, the S.E.E.S. girls went into the forest to go see a large cryptomeria tree, considered a world heritage site.

"Ah, the air is so fresh..." Fuuka said, "I never thought a walk in the woods could be so enjoyable. You can't do this in Iwatodai."

But it seemed Yukari and Mitsuru weren't listening at all.

"Oh, so listen to this..." Fuuka began, turning to Mikoa, "Junpei was acting like such a pervert yesterday, and I didn't know how to react..."

"Tell him off." Mikoa said, "I wonder what the guys are doing."

Mitsuru received an incoming call on her phone, "Mitsuru speaking... One moment, let me switch over to speakerphone. Please continue."

"Well, I'm at the lab here on the island..." the voice of Ikutsuki spoke out of her phone, "And a machine that was considered inoperable suddenly left the facility on its own..."

"What kind of machine is it?" Fuuka said, "I need detailed information to locate anything other than Shadows..."

"It's a combat vehicle, an anti-Shadow weapon, to be precise." Ikutsuki explained.

"A combat vehicle?..." Yukari said, "You mean like a tank!?"

"If its a tank... Can I..." Mikoa said a bit unsure, "Can I ride it?"

"Of course not!" Yukari said, "We gotta let the others know! Where's my cell?"

"We're not currently with the others, so it might take some time for us all to assemble." Mitsuru said, "If the target cannot be captured, do we have permission to destroy it?"

"I highly doubt you'll be able to destroy it." Ikutsuki chuckled, "Just do your best. I'll call you again later."

* * *

Meanwhile, on Yakushima beach, Minato, Junpei and Akihiko where standing on the beach, panting near the dock.

"This sucks... We're 0 for 3..." Akihiko sighed.

"What's wrong?" Junpei said, "I thought you weren't interested in picking up chicks."

"If I'm in a match, I want to win." Akihiko pointed out, "I know what our problem is... You can't control yourself."

"What!? Don't blame this on me!" Junpei said quickly.

"I'm just stating the obvious." Akihiko said, before both he and Junpei turned to Minato, "Leader, whose fault do you think it is?"

"Eh?" Minato said, who was seemingly deep in thought, "I don't know. Your both at fault?"

"Hey! This is serious!" Junpei shouted, "So stop pondering if she likes you or not and tell us who's at fault!"

"I agree! I won't accept a stalemate!" Akihiko protested, "It's either him or me!"

"Fine, then it's Junpei's fault." Minato said, rolling his eyes.

"Traitor!" Junpei shouted.

"You're absolutely right!" Akihiko nodded in agreement, "The leader has spoken!"

"This is ridicules... I..." Junpei said, "What's the matter? You see something?"

The others look into the direction of Minato, who spotted a girl wearing a blue dress with short, blond hair standing on the dock.

"Talk about saving the best for last!" Junpei said, "Now that's what I'm talkin' about! Man, she's cute..."

"This is our last chance to make up for failures." Minato spoke, trying to put the question he has been pondering out of his mind, "But this time we should try one-by-one instead of all together. We'll have a better shot that way."

"Sounds like a good plan." Akihiko agreed.

"Alright, then let's decide the order." Minato said, holding up his fist, "We'll go clockwise, starting with the winner. Ready?... Rock, paper, scissors! Shoot!"

"Yeah, I win!" Junpei cheered, "Okay, I'll go first, Akihiko-san will go second, and you'll go last. I'm up! Wish me luck!" and he began to slowly walk over to the girl on the dock.

"Bet you a can of Dr. Salt he screws it up." Minato said.

"That's no deal." Akihiko said just as Junpei comes walking back towards them, "Whoa, he got shot down faster than I expected..."

"Sh-She's a tough one, Senpai..." Junpei admitted, hanging his head low.

"Heh... Don't worry about me." Akihiko said confidently before walking off.

"How long before he gets back?" Junpei asked.

"Longer than you, I bet." he said.

"I resent that!" Junpei said back, "I bet you a can of Dr. Salt!"

"Your on!" Minato said, just as Akihiko came walking back, "That's two seconds longer than you, suck it Junpei!"

"Heh, I won." Akihiko said proudly.

"It doesn't matter how long you talked to her!" Junpei protested, "This sucks."

"We're on the ropes, but it's not over yet..." Minato said, looking to the girl, "I'll avenge you." and he moves over to the girl.

"Look at him go, he's one brave man." Akihiko said.

"Go, Minato! Go!" Junpei cheered him on, "Your our only hope!"

* * *

Inside the forest, Mikoa got separated from the other girls, but she wasn't alone for long, because she stumbled across Minato, being hugged by a blonde girl.

"Mikoa!" Minato said surprised when he spotted his friend.

"Am I interrupting something?" Mikoa asked just as Junpei and Akihiko arrived as well.

"What!?" Junpei shouted, "I can't believe this!"

"What's going on!?" Akihiko asked, "He didn't even say anything to her!"

"Do I want to know what's going on?" Mikoa asked.

"T-This isn't what is looks like!" Minato groaned, attempting to get out of the blonde's grip, but it doesn't seem like she plans on letting go as the other girls arrived as well.

"There you are, Mikoa..." Yukari said, before spotting the boys, "Huh!? Junpei!? What are you doing here!? We've been looking all over for you!"

"What're you doing in the middle of the woods, in your swimsuits?" Fuuka asked.

"Is it for my benefit?" Mikoa asked, winking at the boys and pointing at them with a finger-gun gesture, "Because I am benenfitting."

"Listen, we've encountered a problem." Mitsuru spoke up, "I'm sorry to interrupt your vacation, but I need you all to go back to the house and prepare for battle."

"That won't be necessary..."

It was Ikutsuki, walking up to them, "We've found what we were looking for." he said, before turning to the blonde girl, "You had me worried. You don't have permission to leave the lab on your own, Aigis."

"...I know." the Mysterious Girl answered while still hugging the struggling Minato.

* * *

 **Tu [21/07] - Evening**

The members of S.E.E.S once again, found themselves at the reception room in the Kirijo family Yakushima mansion.

"So, what happened to capturing the tank?" Fuuka asked.

"If that has been taken care of, can I still ride it?" Mikoa asked.

"Oh, that's been taken care of. I apologize for all the trouble, everything is under control now." Ikutsuki said, "Come here, Aigis."

The girl they just met walked in. "I am Aigis. My mission is to destroy Shadows." Aigis introduced herself, "I have been assigned to SEES, effective immediately."

"As you can see, she's a 'mechanical maiden'." Ikutsuki added.

"No way... It's like she's... alive." Yukari said.

"She's so cute, but... she's a robot..." Junpei mumbled.

"That's what you focus on?" Mikoa said.

"Anti-Shadow weapons were created ten years ago to combat uncontrollable Shadows." Ikutsuki explained, "Aigis was the last to be made and she's the only one that still remains active today."

"An anti-Shadow weapon." Mitsuru said, "Does that mean she?"

"Yes, I am capable of operating the Persona 'Palladion'." Aegis said.

"She suffered major damage in combat and has remained in the lab ever since." Ikutsuki continued to explain, "It's still unclear as to why she suddenly reactivated herself this morning... Well, I hope you will all get along."

"Um... By the way." Yukari said, as the others was impressed, "When I saw you earlier, it seemed like you knew him.", indicating Minato.

"Yes, it is very important for me to be by his side." Aigis said.

"But why though." Mikoa asked.

"Perhaps her identification system is malfunctioning." Ikutsuki pondered, "Or maybe she's still half asleep. This is quite interesting... Well, I can ponder this later. Oh, I forgot to tell you all... You can participate in a wide range of recreational activities here. There's a tennis court, a pool table... even a karaoke machine. Would you care to hear me sing?"

"Look at the time, I need to wash my dog and feed my clothes." Mikoa said looking at her wrist.

Mikoa had a fun time with her friends at Yakushima, with Aigis joining S.E.E.S, things are likely to get livelier.

* * *

 **Fri [24/07] - Early Morning**

Mikoa stepped out of her room, ready to go to school when Yukari came walking up to her.

"That new girl, she disappeared." Yukari said.

"We best get in Minato on it." Mikoa said, walking down to the second floor, "He might have spotted her, knowing the obsession she has with him."

When they arrived, Yukari knocked on Minato's door, "Hey, are you awake? That girl disappeared, and we can't find her anywhere." Yukari said, "Think you can help us out? She might've gone out on her own, like she did in Yakushima..."

"I am not a girl." a female voice came from the other side, "I am Aigis, and I am here."

Mikoa opened the door and the two girls entered to see Aegis standing over Minato, who was still laying in his bed.

"He was asleep, so I unlocked the door." Aigis explained.

"That's unlawful entry!" Yukari said, "Didn't we tell you to stay in the command room at night!?"

"I propose to be on standby in this room from now on." Aigis requested, "Is this acceptable?"

"W-Where is this coming from all of a sudden?" Minato asked.

"If there is a problem, then I will address it promptly." Aigis said.

"Well, it's Minato's room, so if he doesn't mind, I guess it's okay." Mikoa interjected, "It'll be pretty crowded in here, though. Are you okay with that?"

"It's fine?" he said unsure, "I guess this'll be Aigis's room too from now on."

"I will proceed to retrieve my equipment." Aigis said, "Is it all right to place the spare ammunition on the floor?"

"Ammo!? That's going a bit far." Mikoa quickly said, "I know you want to be at his side, so why don't we have a room prepared for you on the third floor, so you can stay nearby."

"Oh, and don't leave the dorm by yourself, okay?" Yukari added.

"I will do as commanded." Aigis said.

* * *

 **Sa [25/07] - After School**

Mikoa and Minato where hanging around the shoe locker, deciding to stop by Wild Duck Burger when Ms. Kanou approached them.

"Ah, Mikoa-san." Ms. Kanou began, "About the club... do you know about the fellowship we'll be doing at another school?"

"Eh no?" Mikoa said, "Rio didn't mention anything about it."

"Well you'll all get to play Volleyball at a school in the countryside. Imagine that fresh air! And at night, there'll be delicious food and a hot springs! Doesn't that just sound wonderful?" Ms. Kanou explained, "In two days from now, you'll have practice here for a week, then leave for the other school. Don't forget, okay?"

"I won't." Mikoa said as the teacher walked away.

"The Kendo club is also going on that fellowship trip." Minato said.

"Well at least we can hang out with Rio at... whatever countryside town we are going." Mikoa said, "This is going to be fun. I hope they have hot springs."

* * *

 **There ya go, another chapter, hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite, or follows this story, you beautiful bastards.**

 **For now I wish you all a fantastic day, don't forget to leave a review if you enjoy my work and I hope to see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	12. Chapter 12: Inaba

**Oh hai reader, welcome to the next chapter of Persona III: Night God.**

 **I hope your going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it now** **on to the review** **, shall we?**

 **girani4: Thanks, I did not make that Dr. Salt up, that actually exist in Persona 4. And your sense of smell is correct. It seems like Ikatsuki isn't a vampire.**

 **Anyways, now it's story time.**

* * *

 **Wen [29/07] - Dark Hour**

Mikoa was running with the other members of S.E.E.S. minus Akihiko towards Naganaki Shrine after getting an emergency call from Fuuka, who had detected a Shadow outside of Tartarus.

Once they arrived, they saw Akihiko kneeling next to a white dog is lying on its side, covered in blood.

"Koro-chan!" Fuuka said upon seeing the dog.

"We have to help him!" Mikoa immediately said, dropping to her knees, immediately began to threat the dog as best as she could.

"Man... He's one tough fighter." Akihiko said, "He defeated that Shadow all by himself."

"Wait, does that mean this dog's a Persona-user!?" Junpei said surprised.

Koromaru let out a pained bark, but it was a surprise when Aigis spoke up, "He says, 'This is a place of peace, so I protected it'.", before gesturing to the side of the gate, "There are flowers over there."

"Those flowers... They must be for the priest who died in the accident." Fuuka said, "So, he really was guarding this place..."

"Uh, Aigis?" Minato said, looking at the robot girl, "Don't tell me you can translate dog language..."

"Canines do not have their own language." Aigis said, "However, speech is not the only means of communication."

"Alright, let's report to the Chairman, so we can conclude this mission." Mitsuru said, watching Mikoa having finished stopping Koromaru from bleeding, "As for a vet... It may be midnight, but I believe I can arrange for one."

"Good job, boy." Mikoa said, softly patting his head, "You're one amazing dog..."

* * *

 **Sa [01/08] - Day Time**

Mikoa and Minato had boarded the train with their fellow athletes and arrived at the high school where the fellowship will be held, Yasoinaba High School.

"What a rustic school." Ms. Kanou said, once they where in the gym, "There's no convenience stores nearby, and no clubs either. I want all of you to be on your best behavior, okay?"

"Let's start off with basic drills." Rio said, "Might as well try going all the way to the mountains for our runs. Our region's pretty flat, so this'll be good practice."

"...Aren't we supposed to like, bond in a fellowship?" one of the Yasoinaba Students asked, "Why's she bringing up stuff like basic drills?..."

"It's just how she is." Mikoa whispered.

"Afterwards, let's do a couple sets of muscle training, and then a match." Rio said.

"How about... the losing side cleans up afterwards!?" Yuko shouted from behind them, standing with the other members of the Kendo club.

"She is right, wouldn't we take the challenge more seriously if there was something at stake?" Mikoa said to Rio, "It's not like we usually care about winning anyways, so why not?"

"Well, maybe you're right." Rio admitted, "Alright, then not only will the losing school have to clean up... let's add ten wind sprints to the bet!"

"It's up to ten!?..." a Yasoinaba Student said, "We can't lose!..."

* * *

The fellowship ended without any problems and they where now waiting to be escorted to the inn they would be staying.

"Did you hear they have a natural hot spring there?" Rio said, leaning against a wall, "Wanna wash each other's backs later?"

"Sure, sounds like fun." Mikoa said to her friend.

"Can I watch?" Minato asked, hands in his pockets.

"No." Mikoa told him, "But man this place is so laid back. That shopping district seems pretty lively, though. What a peaceful town... I think Saisho would love to live here."

At that moment, a girl wearing a black seifuku uniform and short black hair with a white headband came over.

"Are you the students from Gekkoukan High School?" she asked, "The Amagi Inn sent me to get you."

"Huh? Oh, th-thank you very much." Rio said, "Um... You don't work there, do you?"

"No, I'm just helping out." the uniformed girl said, "I'm Yukiko Amagi, the daughter of the hostess at the Amagi Inn."

"The hostess's daughter, so does that make you a junior hostess?" Mikoa asked as they followed the girl to inn, "So are you going to inherit the business?"

"That... I don't know yet." the girl said, looking to the ground for a moment, "If you don't mind me asking... Are you Mikoa Yagami?"

"That model and actress? No..." Mikoa laughed it off, "She is way prettier than me."

"I see. I thought I had seen her name on the guest list." she said, a bit disappointed, "My friend Chie is a big fan of hers."

* * *

 **Sa [01/08] - Evening**

That evening, Mikoa, Minato and Yuko where sitting in the room Mikoa and Rio would be sharing.

"So huge... So luxurious..." Yuko said in amazement, "Is it really okay for people like us to stay here? Won't we get a scolding?"

"From who?" Minato asked, looking up from his magazine.

"...The government?" she guessed.

"What're you talking about?" Rio asked, coming into the room after having used the toilet, "...And hey, this isn't your room, Yuko! And what is Yuki doing here?"

"Chilling with a friend." Mikoa said.

"Yeah, what Mikoa said." Yuko said, "And you gotta hear this! There was some mistake, and I got stuck in the same room as Kaz!"

"...Wait. Did you say you were in the same room?" the female blunette said, turning from Yuko to Minato, "Kazushi... is a guy, right?"

"He's a big ol' girl on the inside, but on the outside, yeah, he's a guy." Minato said, turning to Yuko, "Ms. Kanou's assigned the rooms, right?"

"What the hell was she thinking?" Rio added, sitting down next to Mikoa.

"It was probably on purpose." Mikoa laughed.

Yuko let out a groan, throwing her arms upwards and falling backward to the floor, "Ugh, I can just see her raving about summer romances and all that crap!" she said, before relaxing, "Kaz is just a big kid to me... Ugh, that idiot didn't say anything about his injury for the longest time. And Minato wasn't helping either! He's such an idiot! A total dumbass! He got me so worried!"

"...Sounds like you two are perfect for each other." Rio said.

"What? You gotta be jok..." Yuko said, sitting back up, "Wait, what time is it? Oops, it's time for Kaz's medication. Well, see you later!" and like that, she was off.

"...She can say whatever she wants." Minato said, looking in the direction she had gone, "But she's taking pretty good care of him."

"I know right? She's kinda like... a mom." Rio added, "Though I know she'd hate it if I told her so."

* * *

The night went on, and after dinner and taking a bath, they were sitting in Mikoa and Rio's room, talking lazily about random things on the futon.

"Hey, isn't there something more appropriate to talk about at times like these?" Yuko asked.

"Like what?" Mikoa asked, "Boyfriends?"

"Right on the mark, Mikoa!" Yuko said, pointing to her, "Well... I'd be confessing my love if there was anyone I really liked. I'd prefer a thin guy, but he'd have to be athletic..."

"Sounds like Minato." Rio pointed out.

"What about Kazushi?" Minato asked, ignoring what Rio had said.

"No way. But I do have this feeling..." Yuko said, turning serious, "This is just an if, okay? If Kaz and me don't end up finding someone for a long time. I get this feeling I might end up getting married to him... Ack, what should I do!?"

"That might be true." Minato said, "He's completely useless without you Yuko.".

"I know! There's no way he'll even remember where he keeps his underwear." she agreed, "Imagine him getting old all alone and eating nasty convenience store food every day!"

"That sounds so sad..." Mikoa said, "So marry him!"

"No! I've gotta fight it!" she exclaimed dramatically, "...So, what about you, Mikoa-san? You've got someone you like, right?"

"Maybe... I guess so." Mikoa said, shrugging her shoulders, "Not sure if my feelings would be returned." But she wouldn't elaborate further.

"Hey, it's okay." Rio said to her friend, "You have nothing to worry about. I don't think there is a guy in school who would say no to you."

"I bet it's some popular guy from school, like Akihiko senpei or even Minato-kun." Yuko said, turning to Minato, "Speaking off, what about you? Do you have someone you like?"

"I am populair?" he said surprised, "Anyway, for your question, yes I am interested in someone. And no, I am not telling who she is."

"Is it Fuuka Yamagishi? Yukari Takeba? I bet it's Yukari Takeba, but you guys live in the same dorm, don't you?" Yuko assumed, "So you have an advantage over everyone else. Well, if you put your mind to it, I'm sure it'll work out."

"I really don't get that sort of thing..." Rio said, "How about we tell some ghost stories?"

"That's fine with me, but I don't scare easily." Minato said, crossing his arms, "...I do know a lot of stories, though."

"Let's hear 'em... Although the way you say that is already giving me goosebumps." Yuko said with a shiver, "O-One sec!" and she left the room.

A few seconds later, Yuko came back dragging a boy with her. He has short, spiky black hair and darkish grayish brown eyes. Wearing a gray athletic uniform. "Wh-What do you want? I was gonna go to sleep..." Yuko's classmate Kazushi said, "Hey, this is a girl's room. I'm not allowed to be here! Minato, what are you doing here!?"

"Mikoa kidnapped me." he said dryly, "So is he your good luck charm?"

"N-No!" Yuko said quickly, "I just... wanted him here."

"A future with Kaz, huh?" Mikoa said amused.

"No no, I never said that!" the sports managers said, "You're supposed to tell scary stories with four people! That's the rules! C'mon... Hurry up and let's go in order!"

"Alright, I'll go first... On a trip one night, just like this..." Minato began to tell his ghost story, gripping the others in the room, "...He woke up in a blue room, a creepy man with a looong nose..."

"That's freaky." Mikoa said, resting her face in the palms of her hands, "Something about a nose that long..."

Suddenly the lights went off, covering the room in complete and utter darkness.

"A blackout!?"

"Ack, don't choke me! Get off! You're stepping on my foot, too!"

The lights went back on, during the blackout, it seemed Yuko had wrapped her arms around Kazushi neck. Even Mikoa had grapped something, it was the upper arm of Minato, who looked surprised at her.

"Wh-Where's the phone!?" Rio said, walking over to it and called the front desk, "About the blackout just now... There... Was no blackout? Oh, thanks."

"What're we gonna do!?" Yuko yelled, "That was a real supernatural phenomenon."

"Call the Ghostbusters?" Minato suggested.

"Are you an idiot!? This is no time for jokes!" Yuko shouted, "The fact that they went out without anyone touching them means!..."

"Let's just stop talking about it." Mikoa said, having spotted the remote for the lights is on the ground near her feet, she may have been the one who turned the lights off.

A noisy, but fun, night passes...

* * *

 **Sat [02/08] - Daytime**

After a light joint practice at Yasoinaba High School, the time to part has come.

"Well, thanks a bunch for all your help." Rio said, "We'll remember what we learned here and keep trying our hardest."

"Thank you very much!" a Yasoinaba students said, "Have a safe trip back."

"Time to get back then." Mikoa said as they where about to head to the train station as she turned to a pale looking Yuko, "Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah, I just didn't get any sleep..." Yuko mumbled, "I saw... people's faces in the walls..."

"You're just exaggerating..." Kazushi laughed, "Want me to give you a piggyback ride if you're not feeling well?"

"Didn't you hurt your leg?" Minato pointed out.

"Yeah! What're you talking about!?" Yuko agreed, "I'd rather give you a piggyback ride!"

Just as Yukiko came walking up, "Please come again." she said with a bow.

"Oh, thanks for taking the time to come see us off." Mikoa said, just as another girl came running up.

She seemed to be of Yukiko's age, she has light brown bowl-shaped hair and brown eyes, a kung-fu T-shirt, and short black leggings. "Hey, Yukiko, can you help me with my homework..." she asked, before noticing Mikoa her brown eyes widening, "Oh! Your Mikoa Yagami!"

"I get that a lot..." she said with a smile, "I can assume your Chie?"

"Chie Satonaka!" she said cheerfully, "I have been a fan of you since your role in Featherman! Oh, can I have your autograph?"

"Oh, okay than." Mikoa said, taking a pencil and a piece of paper. Handing it over, the young girl did a little dance, holding it up.

"I'm sorry that this was so sudden." Yukiko said.

"C'mon, don't apologize like that." Chie said, "It makes me look like I got no upbringing."

"Please have a safe trip back." Yukiko said, bowing, and the two girls left.

And so, the joint practice trip came to an end.

* * *

 **Sat [02/08] - Evening**

Returning to the dormitory, an exhausted Mikoa dumped her bag on the floor, and without a word, fell on her soft comfortable bed. She did not know if she actually went to sleep, but it felt like almost immediately, she was woken up by someone knocking on her door.

"Someone better be dead..." Mikoa mumbled into her pillow.

"I'm sorry to bother you while you're resting, but can I have a word with you?"

"Coming..." Mikoa yawned, before standing up and walking to the door. Rubbing her eye as she did, she saw that it was Mitsuru standing in the opening.

"Good evening." she said, "There's something I need to tell everyone... but I think it would be best if you saw it for yourself."

"You got a boyfriend?" Mikoa asked, half jokingly.

"What? N-no! I am not really into... What I mean is, I am not looking for a boyfriend at the moment." she said, a bit caught of guard, "Just come to the meeting room."

* * *

In the dormitory's command room, everyone in S.E.E.S. is here at Mitsuru's summons, looking at each other in confusion.

"Does this mean we have a new mission?" Aigis asked.

"Well it can't be a full moon mission." Minato said, "That's not for another four days..."

But their answer was heard, when the barking of what sounded like a dog barking.

"Koro-chan!?" Mikoa said, and indeed, the white shiba was sitting at Mitsuru's side. The dog now had a metallic collar around his neck. He was wearing a red armband on his left arm, a miniature white t-shirt and very small angel-esque wings on his back.

"...Where'd you get this collar?" Fuuka asked.

"That collar is designed to help control his Persona." Mitsuru explained, "In other words, it's an Evoker for dogs."

"Does that mean he'll be going into battle with us?" Mikoa asked, stars in her eyes.

"It was a surprise for me as well but yes." Mitsuru continued to explain, "According to the tests, it's quite possible. In fact, it was the Chairman's suggestion."

"Are we going to be looking after him here in the dorm?" the female blunette continued to ask, "Is that okay with you, Koro-chan?"

Koromaru let out a conservative woof, but it was Aigis who translated for them again, "I'll return the favor."

"Man, you're one loyal dog." Mikoa said, kneeling down close to Koromaru, "I'm your new owner, okay?"

But Koromaru let out a confused bark, "I think your joke is wasted on a dog..." Yukari noted.

"Who says I was joking?" Mikoa said, with an eerily grin on her face.

"Who cares if you're a dog?" Junpei said to the dog, "Alright, I'll take him for a walk. It's summer break after all!"

"Yes, it is." Mitsuru said, "Enjoy your vacation while you can: summer classes start next week. I'll see to it that you graduate."

"H-Hey... Good one, Senpai." the cap wearing teen said, a bit nervous, "You almost had me there."

"She is not joking." Mikoa said, noticing the look on Mitsuru's face.

"Oh, it's no joke." Mitsuru said, "We'll be taking intensive courses. I've already applied for all of us. I know how difficult it's been balancing school and our late night excursions. You haven't had much time to study. I apologize for that."

Junpei let out a groan, throwing his arms up, "This sucks!"

"Hey, with your grades, you should be thanking her." Yukari pointed out.

"I wish I were dead..." Minato agreed with his friend.

"W-Well, it's only for a few weeks." Fuuka tried to reassure them, "So let's make the most of it..."

"Still wish I was dead." the male blunette said.

* * *

Later down on the first floor, Mikoa takes a bowl from a cabinet in the kitchen, and filling it with the dog food she had made a few month's ago. Mikao was about to place it on the floor, and happy looking Koromaru was sitting close to her leg. "Wait!" she said, and the dog sat completely still.

Koromaru is waiting patiently as she sat the bowl next to her.

"Good boy. Dig in." Mikoa said.

The dog let out a happy bark and began eating while wagging his tail. "It's delicious, huh?" Mikoa said and the dog let out a conservative bark, "I made it myself."

Koromaru is still eating, soon his bowl is empty and he seemed satisfied with his meal.

"Paw-five!" she said, holding up her hand.

Koromaru put his front paw on her hand, and he seems a bit proud. Mikoa smiled, Koromaru doesn't seem cautious about her. It seems he's gotten quite attached to her.

* * *

 **There ya go, another chapter, hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite, or follows this story, you beautiful bastards.**

 **For now I wish you all a fantastic day, don't forget to leave a review if you enjoy my work and I hope to see you ladies and gents, next time.**


End file.
